What Happened in TOKYO! : Hi, We're Jump!
by hikari el
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Side Story! Hinata menahan badannya yang sudah hampir limbung saat Naruto berkata, "Hinata-chan manis kalau tersenyum!"... special NaruHina tidaksuka? tidak usah baca!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

"Tolong ambilkan dokumen-dokumen murid-murid yang bermasalah akhir-akhir ini." Seorang guru membuka laci di sebelah mejanya. Dia memilih-milih dokumen-dokumen sekolah yang amat banyak.

"Siapa yang bermasalah?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah rekannya yang tadi menyuruhnya.

"Ah, bocah Uchiha, Kiba, Hyuuga dan Nara. Gadis Haruno itu juga terlibat."

"Mereka lagi? Sudah kedua kalinya minggu ini. Apa lebih baik diskors?"

"Para guru juga membicarakannya. Dan itu ide yang bagus." Dia menerima lima lembar dokumen tipis dari rekannya. Lalu mengeluarkan satu lembar kertas dari setiap dokumen. Di kertas itu terdapat data diri para murid yang tadi disebutkannya juga foto diri masing-masing.

"Dasar murid-murid bermasalah. Padahal wajah mereka manis-manis," gerutu salah satu dari mereka sambil mencatat sesuatu pada setiap kertas.

"Kecuali lelakinya. Wajah mereka tidak manis."

"Menurutku manis." Ada jeda di antara mereka. "Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan barusan."

"Ah, sudah selesai kutulis. Harus dibagaimanakan lagi?"

"Berikan saja pada kepala sekolah. Dia akan menantadatanganinya."

"Baiklah. Semoga saja dia tidak sibuk sekarang."

* * *

Program Pemeriksaan Remaja Sekolah

Data Kelakuan Remaja

SMP Nakayama Kota Tokyo

Nama: Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru

Kelas: 1-3, 2-4

Kelakuan: Ditangkap melakukan balap motor liar di tengah malam, mengakibatkan kerusakan dan membuat keributan di sekitar jalan

Hukuman: Skors tiga hari, tugas-tugas dari semua pelajaran dan pengamatan intensif dari pengamat kelakuan murid

Tertanda,

Sarutobi

Kepala Sekolah SMP Nakayama Kota Tokyo


	2. Introduction the Action

_Author's Note :_

_**Uaah! Maaf semuanya... Untuk Prolog-nya, tertulis 'SMP Nakayama' seharusnya 'SMA Nakayama'.**_

_**Aduh.. Kenapa salah begini ya?? Tapi dengan ini, kesalahan sudah diperbaiki, oke??**_

* * *

Chapter 1 : Introduction the Action!!

Sakura melempar tas selempangnya di kasur. Itu bukan kasurnya. Dan di situ bukanlah rumahnya. Sakura sedang berada di apartemen milik Shikamaru. Dia tidak sendiri. Ada Sasuke, Kiba, dan Neji di situ. Shikamaru sedang mengambil botol minuman di kulkas.

"Hei, bantu aku membawa gelas-gelas ini! Kalian tidak mau kukasih minum?" teriak Shikamaru dari arah dapur. Neji langsung bergegas menuju dapur membantu Shikamaru. Sementara yang lain terlihat tidak peduli dengan Shikamaru. Sakura dengan gemas mengocek tasnya. Lalu menarik selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya. Dia membaca kertas dengan enggan lalu mendengus keras sekali.

"Aku muak melihat tulisan di kertas ini! Maksudku, hanya balapan. Kita tidak mencuri atau apa, kan? Kenapa pasangan bodoh Myujin dan Riiko tidak dikasih surat seperti ini? Padahal mereka selalu berpacaran sewaktu malam. Itu lebih parah, kan? Dangkal sekali pikiran mereka," keluh Sakura dengan tempo yang cepat. Kiba juga sepertinya menyetujui kata-kata Sakura karena dia mengangguk cepat sambil melipat dengan cepat kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Kertas yang sama dengan milik Sakura.

"Lupakan saja," sambung Sasuke sambil memainkan kertas itu. "Setidaknya kita bisa istirahat di rumah dan..." Sasuke menatap lamat-lamat kertas di tangannya, "otak kita akan bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya."

"Itu bukan hiburan, Sasuke," keluh Sakura kecewa karena temannya yang satu itu payah sekali dalam mengambil sisi positif. "Dan lagi, kita diawasi oleh pengamat―apa itu? Bagaimana kita akan bersenang-senang kalau begitu?"

"Mungkin itu hanya gertakan. Kau tau sendiri, guru sering melebih-lebihkan," kata Kiba sambil mengambil sebatang rokok dari bungkusannya.

"Lalu, siapa orang yang ada di luar itu?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru datang sambil membawa botol minuman bersama Neji yang membawa 5 gelas. Sasuke, Sakura dan Kiba langsung berlari ke arah jendela dan menyibak tirai perlahan. Benar saja, ada seorang pria yang berdiri dekat tiang telepon di depan pagar gedung apartemen. "Dia sudah mengikuti kita sejak keluar dari sekolah, menurut Neji," tambah Shikamaru. Sayangnya informasi Shikamaru bukan membuat mereka senang malah bertambah frustasi.

"Ah, aku merasa ingin marah!" pekik Sakura kesal. Dia memukul dinding sekali lalu limbung di kasur. Kiba juga ingin limbung ke kasur tapi diurungkan karena Sakura sudah duluan.

"Yah, paling tidak kita harus absen balapan hari ini," kata Shikamaru sambil mengambil rokok dari bungkusan rokok milik Kiba. "Kita bisa beristirahat."

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Istirahat dan bekerja lebih keras, kita lihat saja nanti," sambung Neji yang juga mengambil rokok dari bungkusan yang sama.

"Kalian! Mau merokok di sini? Aku tidak suka bau rokok!" keluh Sakura sambil menunjuk batangan rokok teman-temannya.

"Ini apartemenku, tau. Kau seharusnya pergi kalau tidak suka pada rokok," sanggah Shikamaru lalu menyulut rokoknya dengan korek api milik Neji.

"Kita tidak punya janji apapun kepada geng-geng balapan. Kita bisa bersantai sebentar," kata Neji menenangkan. Tapi muka Kiba yang cemas membuat Neji harus menjilat kata-katanya sendiri. "Kiba, kau kenapa?"

"Yah, kau tau. Geng Horucahfu, mereka―hmm, menantang kita."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru tidak mengerti.

"Mereka menantang bertanding atau tidak―hmm..."

"Jangan berkata sepotong-sepotong begitu! Kau membuat kami bingung!" sambung Sakura gemas karena Kiba berkata setengah-setengah.

"Mereka menantang kita untuk bertanding dan aku bertaruh motor milik Neji dan Sasuke kalau kita kalah atau tidak datang dalam pertandingan!" kata Kiba dengan suara hampir seperti berteriak. Setelah itu terdengar desah kesal Shikamaru dan disambut gelengan kepala Sasuke. Neji menopang kepalanya di dahinya dan mulut Sakura menganga.

"Kau! Kau bodoh ya?! Apa kamu mulai tertular Naruto?!" tanya Shikamaru histeris sambil mengacungkan rokoknya ke arah wajah Kiba. Kiba ingin bicara tapi Sakura memotong.

"Tidak usah berkata apa-apa lagi! Kau tau kalau kamu sudah menjatuhkan kita saat kita juga sedang jatuh?" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk muka Kiba. Sakura sadar kalau kata-katanya tidak dimengerti teman-temannya karena mereka hanya melongo. "Maksudku, jatuh di saat kita sedang jatuh. Menjatuhkan nama kita saat kita sedang... dijatuhkan oleh para guru! Mengerti?"

Masih ada jeda lama di antara mereka.

"Ng, tidak," jawab Kiba akhirnya. Namun jawaban Kiba membuat mood Sakura tidak membaik. Neji akhirnya menengahi.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pikirkan cara untuk membatalkan balapan itu."

"Tidak bisa," potong Kiba. "Kita akan dianggap kalah karena kita tidak datang ke pertandingan. Apalagi membatalkan."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mengundurkan hari pertandingan," usul Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa. Mereka pasti mengambil motormu secara paksa," jelas Kiba.

"Kau benar-benar pembawa sial," cetus Sakura sambil menggebrak meja.

"Cih. Maaf," kata Kiba. Shikamaru sudah berpikir jernih sekarang dan ikut menengahi.

"Sekarang kita akan memikirkan cara agar kita bisa keluar balapan... secara diam-diam. Aku tidak tau tentang pria di luar itu, ada yang punya informasi?" Semuanya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Yang dilihat hanya kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Informasi, kami butuh itu sekarang," kata Shikamaru tegas.

"Apa?"

"Tentang pengamat pria itu," ujar Neji menambahi.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke selalu bertanya singkat. Tapi anehnya teman-temannya yang empat orang itu selalu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Yah, karena kau selalu punya banyak informasi penting daripada kami," jawab Sakura tak sabaran. "Pokoknya kau punya banyak teman karena itu kamu selalu punya banyak informasi." Sakura buru-buru menambahkan takut kalau teman-temannya tidak mengerti lagi.

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada informasi tentang pria itu dari siapapun. Dan mereka bukan temanku," kata Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan asap rokok yang tadi diisapnya. Sakura yang melihat itu langsung naik darah.

"Hentikan kegiatan tak berguna yang sedang kalian lakukan sekarang! Kita sedang memikirkan cara-kabur-dari-pria-aneh-karena-Kiba-mengacau, mengerti?!"

"Hei, apa katamu tadi?!" Kiba berteriak kencang sekali. Sasuke memasang mimik bosan, begitu pula Shikamaru yang memang biangnya malas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita bergerak sesuai rencanaku." Shikamaru terlihat serius. Kalau ini terjadi, berarti mereka harus benar-benar mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Dia memang ahlinya strategi. Shikamaru yang seumur dengan Sakura, Sasuke dan Kiba malah sekelas dengan Neji yang satu tingkat dengan mereka. Karena sewaktu kelas 5 SD, Shikamaru mengikuti program akselerasi dan berhasil lompat kelas langsung ke kelas 1 SMP. Shikamaru memang terkenal jenius. Yah, jenius yang menyebalkan sebenarnya.

"Bagus, si pemikir segala mulai beraksi," desis Kiba bangga, seolah Shikamaru adalah anak didiknya. Sakura dan Neji risih mendengar itu. Tapi Sakura yang bertindak menyikut lengan Kiba sampai Kiba mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dengar, kalian harus bersiap-siap ketika mulai jam 7. Kita akan keluar saat itu dan beraksi..."

* * *

Pria itu mengamati Sakura yang baru keluar dari apartemennya. Dia membawa tas besar dan ransel di punggungnya. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang biasa, pria itu menyimpulkan kalau Sakura pasti tidak akan pergi ke arena balapan. Tapi ini adalah tugas. Maka dia tetap mengikuti gadis itu.

Ternyata Sakura memasuki sebuah market di ujung kota. Jauh sekali, pikir pria itu. Kenapa dia jauh-jauh datang ke tempat itu? Maka pria itu ikut masuk saking penasarannya. Saat akan membuka pintu market, pria itu tidak sengaja menabrak pria bermantel hitam.

"Maaf," ucap pria itu lalu terkejut karena orang yang ditabraknya juga memakai masker dan kacamata hitam juga kupluk hitam, sehingga pria itu tidak tau siapa orang yang tadi ditabraknya. Orang tadi diam saja tapi pria itu dapat mendengar kalau orang tadi mendengus. Akhirnya pria itu membiarkan orang itu berjalan mendahuluinya. Pria itu memasuki market itu dan matanya mulai mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut pink. Tapi belum ketemu juga.

"Di mana gadis Haruno itu?" desis pria itu gemas sambil menggenggam foto close up seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu dengan mata hijau emerald. Di foto itu terdapat tulisan 'Haruno Sakura, balap liar' dengan tinta hitam. Sepertinya pria itu selalu membawa foto siswa yang diincarnya agar tidak tertukar dengan yang lain (saking banyaknya siswa yang diintainya). Akhirnya pria itu menemukan Sakura di court makanan ringan. Sakura sedang menatap bungkusan makanan yang ada di depannya. Pria itu mengamati Sakura kalau wajahnya terlihat cemas. Namun dia tidak terlalu memusingkan masalah itu.

Sakura mulai mengambil beberapa bungkus snack dan beberapa kaleng minuman ringan. Pria itu mengikuti diam-diam sambil tetap menjaga jarak. Sakura segera membayar apa yang dibelinya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari market. Pria itu juga mengikutinya dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah orang serba hitam yang tadi ditabraknya juga mengikuti gadis Haruno itu.

Sakura melewati gang sempit yang sangat sepi. Dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Pria itu menyangka kalau Sakura sudah mengetahui kalau ada orang yang menguntitnya. Dan Sakura memang menyadarinya. Bukan pria itu yang disadarinya. Tapi pria lain yang mengenakan baju hitam. Pria pengamat itu kaget melihat orang berbaju hitam itu mendekati Sakura.

"A… aku membawa makanan ini untuk nii-san," ujar Sakura tergagap. Dia menyerahkan bungkusan yang digenggamnya kepada orang berbaju hitam di depannya. Tapi orang berbaju hitam itu menerimanya dengan kasar.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut aku," ujar orang berbaju hitam itu. Pria pengamat itu tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang berbaju hitam. Tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak dan orang berbaju hitam itu sudah menarik paksa Sakura ke gang sempit yang gelap. Pria pengamat itu segera mengejar Sakura dan orang aneh itu. Dia berbelok ke arah gang. Gang itu hanya punya satu jalur dan tidak memiliki belokan lagi. Jadi sudah pasti mereka melalui jalan yang sama.

Namun saat sudah sampai di jalan buntu, yang dilihat pria pengamat itu bukan Sakura maupun orang berbaju hitam. Tapi dua pasangan lelaki dan perempuan yang melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang dewasa. Kedua pasangan itu terkejut melihat kedatangan pria itu.

"Kalian dari SMA Nakayama itu kan? Apa kalian melihat Haruno lewat sini?" tanya pria itu. Kedua pasangan itu masih dalam diam. Mereka masih shock.

"Jangan pikirkan. Lagipula ada yang harus kuselesaikan di sini."

* * *

"Bagus Shikamaru! Kita berhasil."

Shikamaru membuka baju hitamnya dan memakai kaus yang dibawa Sakura. Mereka bersembunyi di tong sampah besar di gang itu. Dan saat pria itu menghilang, mereka langsung keluar. Shikamaru menatap Sakura jengkel.

"Tapi memakai baju itu menyiksa. Jangan paksa aku memakai baju itu lagi," protes Shikamaru. Sakura hanya meringis.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Mereka lolos dari para pengamat?"

"Yah, Kiba sudah sampai di tempat balap. Tinggal menunggu Sasuke dan Neji saja," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengutak-atik handphone-nya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" Sakura dan Shikamaru langsung berlari ke tempat balap, jalan besar di prefektur dekat Tokyo. Saat mereka hamper sampai di tempat, hp Shikamaru berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi." Dan saat orang di seberang mengatakan sesuatu, mata Shikamaru melebar. "Yang benar saja! Lalu bagaimana?!"

"Ada apa, Shika?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sasuke dan Neji tidak bisa ke arena balapan. Mereka dihadang sekelompok orang."

"Apa? Sekelompok orang? Siapa?"

Shikamaru menatap ke jalan. Mereka masih berlari.

"Entahlah. Menurut Sasuke, mereka dari Horucahfu," kata Shikamaru.

"Apa? Curang sekali! Mereka memang berniat mengambil motor Neji dan Sasuke!" teriak Sakura kesal. "Lalu siapa yang balapan sekarang? Motor yang ada hanya motor Sasuke dan Neji, kan?"

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Shikamaru cemas.


	3. Hi, We're JUMP!

_**Ah, gomenasai minna! Untuk cerita yang kali ini cukup lama karena…**_

_**SUSAH DAPET IDENYA!! Astaga! Sampai butek kepala gue!!**_

_**Tapi tenang. Sekarang udah jadi dan siap untuk dibaca. Sekali lagi, maaf.**_

_**OCA!!

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 2 : Hi, We're JUMP!  
**

"Kalau kubilang jangan, ya jangan! Kakimu masih sakit, kan? Biar Kiba saja yang menggantikan Sasuke dan Neji!"

Sakura marah-marah saat Shikamaru besikeras ingin menggantikan Sasuke dan Neji balapan. Padahal keadaan kakinya tidak memungkinkannya untuk ikut balapan. Kaki Shikamaru patah dua minggu yang lalu karena kecelakaan saat balapan. Karena itu kakinya dibebat selama seminggu dan memakai tonggak untuk berjalan. Meski dua hari belakangan ini kakinya sudah baikan tapi tetap Sakura tidak mengijinkannya untuk balapan.

"Kiba tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut balapan. Karena Kiba yang menantang, dia hanya menjadi penonton saja," jelas Shikamaru dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Sakura menggertakan giginya. Dia kesal dengan cara bicara Shikamaru yang kelewat santai. Saat ini, Sakura dan Shikamaru berada di rumah Naruto yang cukup dekat dengan tempat balapan. Biasanya, mereka (Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba) selalu datang ke rumah Naruto setiap kali mau balapan karena Naruto tinggal bersama si-numpang-tinggal-yang-pintar-otomotif, Kyou **(A/N : ga ada di naruto. ini buatanku sendiri, oca!)**. Kiba juga sudah ada di sana.

"Tapi kan, bisa kita gantikan dengan orang lain. Hey, Naruto! Gantikan Sasuke dan Neji!" perintah Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng.

"Ngomong sih, gampang. Aku nggak mau kena skors lebih dari ini. Ini juga hari terakhir aku menjalani masa skors." Sakura memberikan tatapan setannya pada Naruto sampai-sampai Naruto bergidik ngeri. Tiba-tiba Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kiba. Sakura berjalan menuju Kiba dan setiap langkah Sakura membuat Kiba makin merinding.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu," kata Sakura, menatap Kiba dengan kesal sambil menunjuknya. Kiba hanya meringis, tidak tau harus berkata apa. Kyou datang dengan gayanya yang khas, malas-malasan. Dia hanya memakai kaus putih yang kusut dan celana pendek selutut. Kalau bisa protes, namanya lebih keren daripada orangnya.

"Hai, semua," sapa Kyou malas-malasan. Rambutnya yang sebahu dan agak keriting itu dia usap-usap. Sejujurnya, baik Sakura, Kiba dan Naruto bergidik jijik melihat rambut Kyou yang berantakan. Takut-takut kalau ada serangga yang terbang dari rambut Kyou.

"Hai, senpai. Bagaimana kabarnya?" sapa Shikamaru sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Baik-baik saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat gadis rambut pirang yang pernah kaubawa kemari. Siapa namanya?"

"Ah, Ino. Oh, ya, senpai! Kami punya masalah―"

"―Kalau ini soal hutang kalian, aku takkan melunasinya cuma-cuma."

"Bukan itu," keluh Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya. "Ini soal balap motor, Sasuke dan Neji tidak bisa mengikuti balapan dan kami harus mencarikan orang untuk balapan. Masalahnya, Kiba tidak bisa ikut balapan, apalagi Shikamaru yang kakinya dibebat.

"Kakiku tidak dibebat! Hanya jalannya yang agak pincang," sanggah Shikamaru lalu menatap kakinya, memastikan kalau kakinya benar-benar tidak dibebat.

"Ah, kalau begitu Naru―"

"Dia juga tidak bisa!" Kyou akhirnya menunjuk Sakura. Sakura yang merasa dirinya ditunjuk juga mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah wajahnya.

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kalau kamu memberikan itu, aku bersedia ikut balapan," kata Kyou dengan mimik centil. Sakura langsung menatap telunjuk Kyou dan dia baru sadar kalau Kyou menunjuk dadanya. Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Kyou dengan jurus andalannya…

"DEATH CHOP!" teriak Sakura. Kyou yang tidak sempat menangkis, terkena serangan Sakura dan mengaduh kesakitan. Shikamaru mendesah pelan dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Ayolah serius sedikit. Balapan dimulai 10 menit lagi," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada tidak minat. Sakura dan Kiba tidak bisa berpikir lagi, siapa yang akan menggantikan Sasuke dan Neji. Satu-satunya cara hanya memaksa Naruto untuk ikut balapan. Kyou menunjuk Sakura lagi dan itu membuat Sakura kesal.

"Kali ini mau apa lagi?!" bentak Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang menggantikan Sasuke dan Neji?" Baik Sakura, Kiba dan Shikamaru terbelalak. Karena biasanya, laki-lakilah yang balapan. Perempuan hanya duduk menyaksikan para lelaki balapan. Tidak ada yang melarang cewek boleh ikut balapan, hanya saja jadi terlihat aneh kalau ada perempuan yang ikut balapan.

"Aku? Maksudku… Kalian bahkan belum melihatku mengendarai motor!" kata Sakura.

"Tapi kau bisa naik motor, kan?" tanya Shikamaru. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Memang Sakura bisa mengendarai motor dan bisa dikatakan 'lumayan'. Tapi Sakura sama sekali belum pernah ikut balapan motor yang sesungguhnya.

"Tapi kau selalu kalah kalau kita main PS balap motor, kan?" sela Kiba. Sakura mengernyit kesal. Memang Sakura paling lemah dalam permainan dengan joypad.

"Terima kasih!" jawab Sakura sinis. Tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa malu kalau harus menghadapi para lelaki saat balapan nanti. Mungkin saja nanti dia, Shikamaru dan Kiba diledek. Sakura tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Nah, agar orang lain tidak tau kalau yang balapan itu kamu," Kyou menggantung kata-katanya. Dia menunjuk lemari penyimpanan jaket di dekat kamar mandi, "kita harus mendandani Sakura agar terlihat macho."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

**NNN**

"Hei, Kiba! Kenapa telat?" Kiba baru saja datang. Dia mengendarai motor Neji. Kankurou menepuk punggung Kiba keras saat Kiba turun dari motor. Kankurou adalah teman Kiba yang mendukung geng Kiba, Jump. Meskipun Kiba dan Kankurou beda sekolah tapi mereka tetap berteman baik.

"Jangan memukulku seperti itu, bodoh!" teriak Kiba keras. Kankurou mendesah keras.

"Hei, hei. Itukah kata-kata yang pantas untuk orang yang sudah datang ke acara ini karena ulahmu?"

"Berisik! Aku ke sini untuk menepati janjiku, tau!" kilah Kiba. Dia menatap kantong jaket Kankurou yang penuh. "Di dalam itu apa?"

"Ah, di dalam sini?" Kankurou lalu mengeluarkan banyak lembaran uang. Dia juga mengeluarkan uang yang sama di kantong sebelahnya. "Lihat, banyak yang bertaruh sampai sebanyak ini! Kau harus menang karena banyak yang bertaruh Horucahfu yang akan menang."

Kiba tentu senang melihat dua bundel uang yang banyak itu. Tapi wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Horucahfu? Maksudmu mereka berpikir geng-ku akan kalah?"

"Gengmu?" protes Kankurou dengan tatapan mengejek. "Yah, tapi kira-kira begitu." Kiba mengerang keras. Tidak percaya kalau orang-orang pun akan merendahkan mereka sejauh ini.

Tidak lama, 5 orang mendatangi Kiba dan Kankurou. Mereka menatap rendah Kiba. Mereka adalah geng Horucahfu. Salah satu dari mereka maju ke depan Kiba, ketua geng Horucahfu.

"Ke mana teman-temanmu? Apa mereka tidak bisa datang karena sesuatu?" tanya ketua geng itu sambil nyengir lebar. Kiba kini mengerti. Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar, kalau Horucahfu sudah berbuat curang. Kiba menyeringai sengit sambil melipat tangan.

"Sebentar lagi temanku akan datang. Persiapkan saja dirimu karena sebentar lagi kau akan kalah," kata Kiba. Lalu terdengar deru motor dari arah lain. Deru motor yang terdengar halus ini pasti motor milik Sasuke. Seseorang mengendarai motor itu. Semua orang tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena helm yang dipakainya menutupi seluruh wajah. Kiba tersenyum ketika ketua geng Horucahfu pucat melihat orang itu datang. Orang yang mengendarai motor itu berhenti di garis putih yang disediakan untuk balapan, di sebelah pembalap dari Horucahfu.

"Ayo! Mulai saja balapannya. Mana flag girl yang akan memulai balapan?" tanya Kiba. Seorang gadis cantik yang memakai pakaian minim maju ke tengah area balapan. Semua orang tambah ribut dan bersiul-siul. Gadis itu melepaskan scarf di kepalanya dan melemparnya ke atas. Kedua motor menderu-deru keras sekali lalu melaju dengan kecepatan abnormal.

"Sepertinya balapan sudah dimulai." Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja muncul di tengah-tengah Kiba dan Kankurou. Kankurou yang tidak menyadari Shikamaru ada di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku tidak menyangka kamu masih bisa mengendarai motor dengan baik, Shikamaru," kata Kankurou. Lalu matanya membulat dan dia segera menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. "Shikamaru? Kau ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Lalu tadi kamu bicara sama siapa?"

"Tapi kukira―lalu siapa yang ikut balapan? Bukannya kata Kiba, Sasuke dan Neji dihadang Horucahfu?"

"Memang. Yang ikut balapan itu Sakura," sambung Kiba tanpa ekspresi.

"APA?!"

"Berisik! Bisakah tidak berteriak di telingaku?" keluh Shikamaru sambil mengusap telinga kanannya. Tapi Kankurou tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Maksudku, dia cewek kan? Apa dia pernah ikut balapan sebelumnya? Apa kau yakin―"

"Tenang saja," potong Shikamaru. "Dia itu cewek yang beda dengan cewek lainnya. Karena dia sebagian dari kami, aku yakin dia pasti menang."

"Yeah! Jangan anggap enteng geng-ku!" teriak Kiba dengan nada bangga.

"Geng-mu? Kiba, kamu sakit ya?" ucap Shikamaru.

**NNN**

Pembalap dari Horucahfu itu sudah berada di depan Sakura. Sakura juga berusaha mendahului motor di depannya. Tapi orang di depannya berhasil menghalangi Sakura.

"Sial! Motor bodoh! Kenapa orang-orang Horucahfu ingin sekali motor ini?" desis Sakura sambil memukul stang motor. Sakura tau wilayah ini. Karena sewaktu SMP dulu, dia pernah nyasar ke tempat ini. Karena itu, dia bisa menguasai tempat ini dengan cepat.

Sakura pindah ke kiri dan orang di depannya juga menghalanginya di kiri.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau mendahuluiku, brengsek!" teriaknya keras sambil menoleh ke belakang. Sakura tersenyum di balik helmnya.

"Memang itu yang kumau, bodoh." Sakura menikuk tajam ke kanan dan orang di depannya terjunkang hebat. Ya, Sakura mengenali tempat itu. Di jalan itu ada cacat yang cukup besar. Sampai sekarang jalan itu belum diperbaiki dan Sakura memakainya agar pembalap di depannya jatuh dan tidak bisa menyusulnya.

"YESS!" teriak Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya. Tanpa sadar motornya oleng dan untungnya Sakura berhasil menyeimbangkannya. "Fuh, hampir saja."

Sakura mempercepat laju motornya. Dia mulai melihat sekumpulan orang yang berteriak saat mendengar deru motor Sakura. Teriakan makin keras saat Sakura melewati garis putih yang dilewatinya semula. Entah itu teriakan kecewa atau teriakan senang, semuanya terdengar sama di telinga Sakura.

"Oye, Shikamaru! Sakura sudah kembali," seru Kiba senang saat melihat motor Sasuke yang ada di garis putih. Shikamaru menjitak kepalanya keras-keras karena Kiba bicara terlalu keras.

"Saku―"

"Namanya Saki! Sa-ki! Dia salah ngomong," potong Shikamaru saat ketua geng Horucahfu curiga kalau yang ikut balapan adalah cewek.

"Ya, Saki. Dari kanji 'murasaki'. Kamu ketua Horucahfu ya?" celoteh Sakura dengan nada berat, menyamarkan suaranya. Ketua Horucahfu hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan matanya membulat ketika melihat Sasuke dan Neji datang menghampiri mereka. Mereka berdua cukup berantakan karena dan beberapa dari bagian tubuh mereka lebam. Bibir Sasuke juga sedikit berdarah.

"Neji! Sasuke!" teriak Kiba.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru prihatin. Neji mengangguk.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Mereka memang banyak tapi kami bisa mengalahkan mereka," kata Neji sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang ada di motornya. Dia mendekat lalu menatap wajah Sakura yang ada di balik helm.

"Kamu… Sakura, kan?" tanya Sasuke. "Sedang apa kau di motorku?"

"Sedang apa? Kaupikir aku sedang apa di sini? Gara-gara kamu tidak cepat datang, aku harus memakai baju yang bau dan panas ini!" bisik Sakura kesal. Dia mendengus keras karena Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. Seharusnya orang-orang dari Horucahfu itu memukul kepalanya sampai hancur. Sifatnya buruk sekali. Lalu Sakura sadar kalau bibir Sasuke sedikit berdarah. "Kamu berdarah…"

"Tidak usah khawatir."

"Siapa yang khawatir?!" desis Sakura meski dalam hati dia cukup khawatir. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Tiba-tiba semua orang berteriak kembali. Mereka berlari lalu lalang.

"Ada apa lagi? Pemenangnya sudah ada di garis putih, kan?" tanya Sakura bercanda.

"Ini teriakan panik, bodoh," kata Shikamaru. Kankurou bertanya pada salah satu orang yang tadi berlari. Kankurou menghampiri mereka berlima dengan muka panik.

"Gawat! Polisi datang!"

**NNN**

"Kau yakin tempat ini aman?" tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi sambil menyibak tirai jendela. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat lalu menjawab.

"Aku nggak tau. Kadang-kadang tempat ini selalu diperiksa para polisi." Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, dan Shikamaru bersembunyi di rumah Naruto. Kankurou sudah pergi entah ke mana tapi dia memang ahlinya bersembunyi.

"Cih! Gawat! Padahal aku sudah pernah ditangkap basah oleh polisi. Kalau ketauan lagi, bisa gawat!" keluh Kiba sambil memukul tangannya.

"Hei, kami juga. Aku dan Neji pernah ditangkap polisi," sambung Sasuke.

"Berarti yang masih bersih hanya aku dan Shikamaru. Tapi masalahnya, kita semua harus aman di sini," kata Sakura sambil terus menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kalau mau bersembunyi aman, di sebelah saja. Polisi kadang tidak masuk ke dalam," tambah Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Soalnya sewaktu pintu dibuka, mereka… Hanya memakai handuk," jawab Naruto sedikit gugup. Para laki-laki sepertinya langsung mengerti tapi Sakura memasang tampang polos.

"Memangnya kenapa para polisi tidak masuk hanya karena itu?" tanya Sakura dan ini membuat laki-laki lainnya berteriak 'EH!?'.

"Masa? Jangan-jangan Sakura nggak ngerti," kata Shikamaru.

"Mmm, begini Sakura. Mereka memakai handuk menandakan kalau mereka sehabis melakukan 'itu'," jelas Neji pelan-pelan. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apaan sih? 'Itu' apa?"

"Sudahlah, hentikan penjelasannya dulu! Polisinya sudah menuju kemari," keluh Sasuke. Naruto dan Shikamaru mencari Kyou untuk meminta pertolongan tapi yang dicari tidak ketemu.

"Akh! Ke mana Kyou-senpai saat kita membutuhkannya?" desis Kiba frustasi. Shikamaru menyibak tirai sekali lagi dan para polisi sudah mulai mendekati rumah Naruto. Lalu Sasuke mendekati Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, aku punya ide. Tapi mungkin ini cukup gila."

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja," ujar Shikamaru. Sakura memerhatikan mereka berdua yang berbisik-bisik di dekat jendela. Sasuke menatap Sakura sekali lalu kembali berbisik. Meski hanya sekilas, Sakura bisa melihat pipi Shikamaru berubah pink lalu kembali normal. Shikamaru berbalik dan menyadari kalau Sakura memerhatikannya tadi.

"Eh, ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura salah tingkah.

"Pergi ke kamar mandi dan tanggalkan bajumu. Pakailah handuk sebagai penutup tubuhmu."

"Eh?" Sakura hanya mampu mengatakan hal itu lalu dia mulai sadar dan berteriak. "KAU GILA, YA?! KENAPA KAMU JADI MES―ubh!"

"Diam bodoh! Polisi bisa mendengarmu, tau!" desis Kiba sambil menutup mulut Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cepat! Kita harus sembunyi di satu tempat dan membiarkan Shikamaru dan Sakura melakukan tugas mereka!" perintah Sasuke yang mulai mencari-cari tempat persembunyian.

"Hah? Tugas? Tugas apa?"

***

***

Petugas itu sudah mengetuk pintu rumah ini berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Tiga polisi ada di depan rumah Naruto dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali meskipun pintu ini diketuk beberapa kali. Polisi pertama menatap temannya yang ada di depan pintu. Temannya lalu mendengus pelan dan mengetuk kembali dengan lebih keras. Tidak lama, ada suara hentakan kaki disertai teriakan 'aduuuh' yang makin lama makin mendekat.

"Oh, selamat malam, pak polisi," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Ketiga polisi itu menatap pakaian yang dipakainya. Tepatnya bukan pakaian, karena yang dipakai Sakura bukan kaos atau baju tapi hanya selembar handuk yang menutupi dada sampai lima belas senti di atas pahanya. "Ng, ada apa?"

"Maaf, di sekitar sini terjadi balap liar lagi. Karena itu, kami memeriksa dari rumah ke rumah untuk memastikan kalau para pelaku balap liar tidak bersembunyi di sekitar daerah balapan," jelas salah satu polisi. Sakura merasa risih karena ketiga polisi itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang paling dibencinya. Tatapan nafsu, apalagi.

"M-maaf, tapi tidak ada orang yang bersembunyi di rumahku."

"Kalau begitu biar kami masuk untuk mengecek sebentar," kata salah satu polisi. Sakura sudah berteriak dalam hati. _Dasar muka dua!! Bilang saja mereka ingin masuk karena aku!_

"Hei, hei. Siapa kalian?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Sakura. Sama seperti Sakura, Shikamaru hanya memakai selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian perut ke bawah. Para polisi tadi yang akan masuk langsung kaget melihat Shikamaru yang datang.

"Kami dari kepolisian. Kami―"

"Oh, mencari bocah nakal yang ikut balap liar? Aku pernah diceritakan tetangga sebelah tapi maaf, di sini tidak ada bocah yang bersembunyi di sini," kata Shikamaru cepat.

"Tapi kami harus―"

"Ah, kalian sudah mengganggu kami malam ini! Bocah-bocah tadi juga. Mereka beberapa kali mengetuk pintu rumah kami, ingin bersembunyi di sini," sambung Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum karena Shikamaru bisa berbohong secepat itu.

"Iya, dia mengusir semua bocah tadi. Dia sangat membenci bocah-bocah nakal," kata Sakura sambil tertawa genit. "Padahal kami akan punya anak."

"Maaf, tapi istri anda terlihat terlalu muda―"

"Maksudmu, aku terlalu tua untuknya?"

"Bukan, tapi dia seperti masih berusia 15 tahun," kilah salah satu polisi.

"Dia memang awet muda. Dia memang cantik, kan?" kata Shikamaru sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pundak Sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa canggung. _Awas kau, Shikamaru! Kalau kau bertindak lebih dari ini, kubunuh kau!_ "Oh, ya, sayang. Tadi kamu bilang kita akan punya anak. Itu benar?"

"Yah, mungkin," jawab Sakura tidak yakin. Dan benar saja. Shikamaru menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Shikamaru memang masih di belakang Sakura, tangannya melingkar di leher Sakura yang membelakangi Shikamaru. Sakura segera menyikut perut Shikamaru. Meski pelan tapi sanggup membuat Shikamaru mundur selangkah.

"Oh, kalau begitu maaf sudah mengganggu anda. Selamat malam," ujar salah satu polisi lalu pergi menghilang. Sakura menggumamkan 'malam' dan Shikamaru melambaikan tangan. Saat polisi itu tidak terlihat lagi, Sakura dan Shikamaru cepat-cepat masuk lalu mengunci pintu. Sakura menoleh ke arah Shikamaru sambil tersenyum senang. Shikamaru juga membalas senyum Sakura.

"Lalu, apa mau kita lanjutkan yang tadi, sayang?" canda Shikamaru. Senyum di wajah Sakura menghilang seketika lalu dia menonjok perut Shikamaru keras.

"Itu tadi tidak lucu!" kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Dia mendekati lemari pakaian di dekat kamar Naruto. "Ayo, keluar! Polisinya sudah pergi!"

Pintu lemari menjeblak terbuka dan di dalamnya keluar Neji dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Kiba ternyata bersembunyi di lemari dapur. Mereka berempat menatap Sakura yang masih memakai handuk. Sakura yang tidak sadar hanya mendekati mereka sambil tersenyum senang.

"Polisinya mudah sekali ditipu!" teriak Sakura senang.

"Ng, Sakura. Sepertinya kamu harus ganti baju," ujar Sasuke. Sakura menatap tubuhnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Tadi juga aku kedinginan," kata Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Lima laki-laki itu menatap Sakura.

"Cup A," gumam Neji. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. _Apa?_

"Punyamu kecil sekali. Apa ada orang yang suka cup A?" tambah Sasuke.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Apa dia benar-benar cewek?" kata Shikamaru.

"Kalau aku sih, nggak suka cup A," lanjut Kiba sambil tersenyum jahil.

"DIAM KALIAN!! SEENAKNYA MEMBICARAKAN DADA CEWEK ITU NGGAK SOPAAANN!!!" teriak Sakura dengan muka yang sudah memerah.

**NNN**

"Ah, Sakura!" teriak Ino saat Sakura dengan langkah gontai memasuki kelas. "Sudah tiga hari tidak masuk rasanya sepi sekali." Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kamu kangen padaku? Tumben amat!"

"Bukan kamu, bodoh! Tapi… Sasuke-kun," kata Ino sambil mengerling centil ke arah bangku Sasuke yang belum ada penghuninya. "Tapi ke mana Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah, orang seperti dia pasti masih berjalan santai di jalan. Tenang saja, tenang saja. Cowok jelek kayak dia nggak usah dipikirin," ujar Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hah? Jelek? Kamu buta, ya?" protes Ino saat Sakura mulai berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Sakura duduk di bangku belakang dekat jendela. Di belakang bangkunya ada Kiba dan Naruto. Di depan bangku Naruto adalah bangku Sasuke. Artinya, Sakura dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan dan Naruto yang ada di belakang Sasuke duduk bersebelahan dengan Kiba yang di belakang Sakura.

Sakura melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas di mejanya. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya sedang memegang buku. Sakura langsung teringat kalau pelajaran sejarah sekarang ada ulangan. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah bangku Hinata yang ada di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Oh, hei Hinata!" sapa Sakura dengan suara keras. Hinata tersentak kaget dan buru-buru menoleh ke arah suara.

"S-Sakura-san. O-Ohayou," jawab Hinata sambil memain-mainkan ujung rambutnya yang tergerai panjang.

"Ohayou," balas Sakura. Dia langsung duduk di bangkunya. Sakura selalu berpikir kalau Hinata gadis yang canggung dan pemalu. Karena setiap kali Sakura menyapanya, Hinata selalu membalas dengan terbata-bata. Padahal setiap kali Sakura menyapanya, Hinata pasti sedang menatap Naruto yang tertidur diam-diam.

Saat Sakura sedang fokus pada buku sejarahnya yang tebal, terdengar teriakan centil cewek-cewek di kelas. Saat Sakura mengintip dari atas buku, dia melihat Sasuke masuk kelas bersama Kiba. Kiba yang ada di depan Sasuke membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Hei, cewek-cewek! Minggir sana! Kami mau lewat!" perintah Kiba sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan untuk mengusir. Tapi cewek-cewek di kelas terlalu ganas untuk diusir. Untungnya bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan membuat pasukan cewek tadi menggerutu lalu bubar. Sakura hanya nyengir melihat Kiba kewalahan.

"Oha, Sakura!" teriak Kiba keras sambil memukul meja Sakura keras. Bunyinya yang keras membuat Hinata menjerit kaget, Sakura menjatuhkan bukunya dan Naruto bangun sambil berteriak 'ramen'.

"Ah, jangan menyapa dengan cara begitu! Aku jadi kaget setengah ma―AAAHH!!" Sakura mengacak-acak rambut pink-nya yang pendek sebahu. Kiba dan Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Aku lupa semua yang aku pelajari! Ini semua gara-gara kamu!"

"Itu kan, bercanda," bela Kiba dengan tampang datar.

"Tapi tidak lucu!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Iruka-sensei sudah masuk," kata Sasuke menengahi. Benar saja Iruka sudah masuk kelas dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini? Aku harap kalian siap menghadapi tes sejarah bab1 ini," kata Iruka yang diikuti keluhan anak-anak sekelas. Sakura tersenyum. Setidaknya, keadaan kelas masih tetap sama.

**NNN**

"Akuuu benci ulangan," gerutu Sakura sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Ada Sasuke di sebelahnya, ada juga Kiba, Neji dan Shikamaru. Mereka berada di atap sekolah. Jam istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi dan mereka memutuskan beristirahat di atap sekolah.

"Kalian juga ulangan? Di kelasku juga ulangan," keluh Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan rokok. Tapi Sakura lebih cepat merebut bungkusan rokok itu dan membuangnya keluar pagar atap. "AKH! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku nggak suka bau rokok," kilah Sakura lalu kembali duduk.

"Kamu boleh buang rokoknya sih, tapi jangan di sini dong. Kalau ketauan guru bisa gawat, kan?" kata Neji. Sakura diam sesaat lalu menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Benar juga."

"Apa-apaan wajah bodoh begitu?! Kamu sengaja kan?" protes Kiba kesal.

"Apa sih? Aku kan, nggak sengaja!" Kiba dan Sakura terus-terusan mengomel. Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji hanya menonton pertengkaran mereka.

"Oh, Sakura. Apa kau sudah membayar uang sewa apartemen?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan omelannya lalu mengangguk kecil sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Sudah kok. Uang taruhannya sangat membantu."

"Kalau begitu kami tidak usah mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Neji. "Sakura, kau mau ikut ke apartemen baru Sasuke? Kami mau menginap semalam di sana."

"Boleh, tapi sebentar saja. Hari ini aku mau mengerjakan tugas untuk mengejar nilai-nilaiku yang tertinggal jauh. Lagipula kalau aku terlalu lama di sana, kalian pasti terganggu karena aku membuang rokok-rokok kalian," jawab Sakura. Para cowok hanya tersenyum geli. "Oh ya, Sasuke. Memangnya kamu menyewa apartemen di mana?"

"Beberapa blok di jalan kecil dekat rumah Naruto," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Uwah! Di tempat terdampar seperti itu? Kenapa kamu menyewa apartemen di sana? Kau kan, orang kaya," ujar Sakura tidak percaya. Di antara mereka berlima, yang terbilang kaya hanya Neji dan Sasuke. Keluarga Neji, Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang dihormati di Jepang. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah pendiri real estat yang sukses. Paman Neji, Hiashi sendiri pemilik salah satu real estat yang diminati penduduk Tokyo. Sedangkan keluarga Sasuke, Uchiha adalah pemilik Uchiha Corp. Uchiha Corp sendiri sangatlah terkenal dengan banyak cabang di berbagai negara. Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku adalah presiden direktur salah satu perusahaan Uchiha Corp.

"Tidak ada yang melarang orang kaya pindah ke tempat kumuh," jawab Sasuke dingin. Sakura bergeming sedikit. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke dan Neji memang membangkang dari kewajiban seorang anak penerus perusahaan keluarganya. Makanya mereka agak sensitif kalau disinggung soal kekayaan mereka.

TEEET TEEEET

"Astaga! Cepat sekali. Terasa seperti baru sepuluh menit," kata Kiba dengan tampang sedih.

"Pasti waktunya terasa lambat karena kalian bertengkar," ujar Neji mengejek. Sakura menjitak kepala Neji sambil menggerutu. Shikamaru mengeluh karena Sakura terlalu ribut. Dan selama berjalan ke kelas, mereka tidak bisa diam.

**NNN**

Sakura memakirkan sepedanya di halaman belakang apartemen. Biasanya di sanalah Sakura memakirkan sepedanya. Dia menaiki tangga dengan cepat menuju ke lantai tiga. Sakura mencari-cari pintu dengan papan kecil bertuliskan 3-1. Ketika Sakura menemukannya, dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan kunci lalu memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya.

"Itadaima," ujarnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sakura menggantikan sepatunya dengan sandal rumahnya. Dia melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya. Sakura melempar tas ke kasur lalu membuka lemari. Dia mengambil kaos putih dan celana selutut. Sakura membuka seragamnya dan memakai kaos putih tadi. Setelah berganti baju, Sakura berjalan gontai ke arah dapur. Sebelum membuka kulkas, dia menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Jam 7.

Memang sudah sangat sore. Sakura janji ikut pesta di apartemen baru Sasuke meski hanya sebentar. Tapi butuh 20 menit lebih lama dari waktu seharusnya karena Sasuke belum hapal jalan menuju apartemen barunya. Apartemen Sasuke masih lebih bagus dibandingkan apartemen Sakura. Akhirnya mereka berpesta di sana dan Sakura hanya sepuluh menit bertahan di apartemen Sasuke. Saat Sakura akan mengambil minuman botol, Sakura teringat sesuatu lalu menepuk jidatnya.

"Aduduh!" keluhnya menyesal karena memukul jidatnya terlalu keras. "Gawat, kunci cadangan dan buku-buku tugasnya tertinggal di rumah Sasuke." Dia mengumpat lalu mengambil botolan itu dan meminumnya cepat. Tak berapa lama, handphone-nya berbunyi. Sakura menatap layar handphone-nya, _1 new message_. Sakura memencet tombol dan dia membaca sms dari Neji.

_Bukumu dan kunci cadangan apartemenmu tertinggal di sini. Apa buku-buku ini penting? Tidak dibalas juga aku akan ke sana untuk mengembalikannya padamu…_

"Dasar Neji. Dia tau saja kalau aku tidak akan membalas sms-nya," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia mendengar ketukan pintu. Sakura mengira itu pasti Neji. Tapi saat membuka pintu, yang terlihat adalah pemilik apartemen.

"Ah, Sawamura-san," ujar Sakura. Pria berusia 30-an itu tersenyum canggung.

"Maaf. Tapi saya ke sini untuk melihat-lihat apakah ruangan ini baik-baik saja," kata Sawamura Kinta saat dia menemukan air muka bingung Sakura. Sakura mengangguk kecil sambil bergumam 'ooh' lalu membuka pintu agak lebar. Lalu handphone Sakura yang ada di meja makan berdering lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sawamura-san. Saya ke dapur dulu. Jika ada sesuatu, anda bisa ke dapur," izin Sakura (kata-katanya nggak sopan. Jangan ditiru!) lalu berlari ke arah dapur. Handphone-nya masih berdering lalu Sakura memencet tombol hp-nya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"_Oh, Sakura. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana. Kau mau kubelikan pulsa?_"

"Eh, tumben! Memangnya ada rangka apa?" ejek Sakura. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara 'ceklek' yang berasal dari pintu depan, seperti sedang dikunci secara pelan.

"_Yah, kupikir satu-satunya alasan kamu tidak membalas sms-ku karena pulsamu habis, kan?_"

"Tertebak ya? Tapi tidak usah repot-repot. Yang penting sekarang adalah buku-bukuku dan kunci. Sekarang, cepatlah datang."

"_Baiklah. Tunggu aku._" Sakura memencet tombol sekali lagi dan saat berbalik, dia melihat Sawamura Kinta berdiri di dekat meja dapur.

"Oh, ada apa, Sawamura-san?" tanya Sakura. Sawamura Kinta mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Begini, soal uang sewaaanmu yang masih kurang. Kau mau membayar kapan?"

"Ah, soal itu. Akan kuusahakan bulan ini lunas," janji Sakura. Sawamura Kinta terdiam. Lalu menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Sakura tidak sadar akan gelagat Sawamura Kinta karena sedang berpikir untuk magang.

Sebenarnya pikiran Sakura bukan hanya itu. Dia memikirkan bibi dan pamannya yang ada di Kyushu. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar kabar tentang mereka. Dan Sakura sudah lama tidak mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya. Paman dan bibi Sakura membiayai sekolahnya dan kehidupan sehari-harinya, tapi Sakura tidak ingin membebani mereka lebih dari ini. Maka dia bertekad untuk magang.

"Sebenarnya, kalau kamu juga bisa melunasinya dengan cepat," kata Sawamura Kinta. Kata-katanya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tapi kumohon jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Ini, rahasia." Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengangguk kecil.

Lalu tanpa peringatan, Sawamura Kinta mendorong tubuh Sakura sehingga Sakura terjatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi debam keras. Sebelum Sakura sempat berdiri, Sawamura Kinta menduduki kakinya dan menahan kedua tangan Sakura yang saat itu meronta-ronta. Sakura sudah punya firasat buruk.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Lepaskan aku, pria mesum!" perintah Sakura setengah berteriak. Tapi Sawamura Kinta menutup mulut Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya yang juga menindih tangan Sakura.

"Gadis secantik kamu seharusnya bicara lebih lembut lagi. Dan kau sudah berjanji untuk menutup mulutmu. Jadi biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang kumau," bisik Sawamura Kinta. Sakura mencoba untuk mengelak tapi tubuh Sawamura Kinta terlalu berat untuknya.

Tangan Sawamura Kinta yang lain mulai bergerak. Dia mulai menyentuh pinggang Sakura. Sakura sadar akan tindakan Sawamura Kinta. Dia mulai meronta tapi semakin dia meronta, Sawamura Kinta malah lebih berani untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Tangan pria itu kini mulai menjalar ke atas dan menyentuh dada Sakura.

Sakura sudah hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena ditindih Sawamura Kinta. Apalagi dengan tangannya yang sudah berkeliaran di dadanya. Sawamura Kinta lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam leher Sakura dan mencium leher Sakura. Sakura ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin tapi tangan Sawamura Kinta menutup mulutnya.

Sakura merasa matanya perih. Dia juga ingin sekali menangis. _Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Aku tidak berbuat salah apa-apa. Tapi kenapa selalu begini?_ Teriaknya dalam hati. Apalagi tangan Sawamura Kinta yang tadi memegang dada Sakura beralih ke resleting celana Sakura.

_DUAGH!_

Suara keras dari belakang terdengar. Saat Sakura membuka mata, Sawamura Kinta sudah terbaring di sebelahnya tapi tidak pingsan. Sawamura Kinta memegangi kepalanya dan Sakura menatap sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Neji?" bisik Sakura lemah saat matanya menangkap wajah cowok berambut hitam di depannya. Neji menatap Sakura. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan di lehernya terdapat bekas merah yang cukup besar. Kaos Sakura juga sedikit terangkat sehingga perutnya sedikit terlihat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Neji sambil berjongkok di depan Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap Neji dengan pandangan kosong. Neji merasa kasihan melihatnya lalu memeluk Sakura. "Tenang saja. Aku bawa motor. Kita akan pergi ke apartemen Sasuke.

"Siapa kau, bocah brengsek?! Mau apa kau di sini?!" teriak Sawamura Kinta saat dia berhasil menghilangkan pusingnya karena kepalanya dipukul Neji. Tapi Neji hanya memukul pria itu dengan keras di kepalanya lagi dan sepertinya pria itu pingsan.

"Mau apa? Tentu saja aku ingin mengembalikan kunci temanku yang tertinggal," ujar Neji meski pria itu tidak bisa mendengarnya. Neji menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih menatap udara kosong. Neji membantunya berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sakura. "Ayo kita ke apartemen Sasuke. Lalu kita akan cari jalan keluarnya agar kamu tidak tinggal di tempat ini lagi."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Saat mereka sudah di luar dan Neji mengunci pintu, Sakura memeluk Neji dan air matanya mulai keluar. Neji balas memeluknya dan menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Sakura sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sakura yang gemetar.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku ada di sini, untuk melindungimu."

* * *

_**Makasih sekali lagi buat yang baca! Jangan lupa review ya… Arigatou, minna!!  
**_

**TALKSHOW  
**

**Hikari :** Chan cha caca! Akhirnya selesai juga… Sekali lagi, maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu lama atas cerita ini. Habis, cerita ini butuh ide yang lebih CLING! Akh, kesel!

**Shikamaru :** Oi, oi! Kalau kesel kenapa ngundang kami ke sini?

**Hikari :** Aih, aih! Lupa euy… Oke! Sekarang diadain talkshow dadakan dengan bintang tamu Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Neji! Selamat datang.

**Neji** **:** Tapi, kenapa kami yang diundang? Kami cuma pemeran pembantu kan?

**Hikari :** Oh, ya! Aku mengundang kalian ke sini karena review para pembaca juga. Mereka protes soal kalian yang kumasukkan ke dalam ceritaku.

**Shikamaru :** Protes? Kenapa?

**Hikari :** Katanya kalian nggak cocok jadi anak nakal…

**S&N :** Anak nakal?!

**Hikari :** Lho? Emangnya kalian nggak baca naskah yang udah kukasih?

**Shikamaru :** Ah, kertas-kertas nggak bagus itu―

CTAR!!

**Shikamaru :** ―sepertinya udah kebuang entah ke mana…

**Hikari :** HUAPA??!!

**Neji :** Aduh, telinga gue!

**Hikari :** Jadi maksud lo, lo udah ngilangin naskah gue yang berharga. Ya ampun, kalian tuh kejam, yaaa? (Fitri Tropika mode : on)

**Shikamaru :** Maap deh… Emang ceritanya bagaimana sih?

**Hikari :** Mau baca? Nih!

_--jeda waktu membaca. Belum ada lima menit udah dibuang sama Neji—_

**Hikari :** Eh?! Cerita gue!

**Neji :** Ceritanya menjatuhkan harga diri. Pantesan para pembaca nggak percaya.

**Shikamaru :** Ya, ya. Lebih baik nggak usah dibaca dan jangan percaya.

**Hikari :** EGH! Kok disuruh jangan dibaca??

**Shikamaru :** Ya udah. Jangan percaya.

**Neji :** Ya, jangan percaya.

**Hikari :** Kejam amat –hiks—

**Rukia :** Moshi-moshi, Hikarin!

**Shikamaru :** Huwaa! Ada orang lain nggak dikenal dateng!

**Hikari :** Nggak dikenal? Dia Rukia dari Bleach, lho. Masa nggak tau?

**Shikamaru :** Itu sih, tau! Tapi kok ada di kategori Naruto?

**Rukia :** Cuma mau promosi. Hikari-chan juga membuat cerita '_Waiting for You_' di kategori Bleach. Karena aku ada di dalamnya, jadi aku berhak mempromosikannya.

**Hikari :** Hehehe, itu tuh yang namanya anak baik. Dengan senang hati mempromosikan ceritaku.

**Rukia :** Tapi perlu ditekankan, jangan percaya dengan ceritanya.

**Hikari :** Eh?! Kenapa?

**Rukia :** Di cerita ini, aku mati! Kau mau mati dengan cara seperti itu?!

**Hikari :** Bukan mati tapi koma. Baca yang bener, dong!

**Rukia :** Eh, iya ya.

**Neji :** Ah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku belum ngerjain pe-er.

**Shikamaru :** Aku juga. Nanti ibu bisa marah besar.

**Hikari :** Eh? Acara belum selesai! Jangan pergi dulu!

**Rukia :** Aku juga harus pergi. Ichigo juga bakal ngomel.

**Hikari :** Kamu juga? Jangan! Hei!

_--siiing—_

**Hikari :** Sepinya… hiks*


	4. One Day With You

_**Akhirnya… Selesai juga chapter 3 buat 'What Happened in Tokyo?!'!! Makasih buat yang udah nunggu dan maaf kalau terlalu lama (nyari inspirasinya itu lho!). Dan good news buat pecinta SasuSaku, c**__**hapter ini khusus kubuatkan bagi pecinta SasuSaku. Dan bagi pecinta hentai, maaf sekali, tidak ada unsur hentai di chapter ini.**_

_**Hahaha! Jadi, silakan dibaca! OCA!!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3 :**** One Day with You**

Neji mengendarai motornya lebih pelan dari biasanya. Biasanya dia memacu motornya 100 km/jam ke atas. Tapi sekarang dia sengaja memelankan motornya karena Sakura yang ada di belakangnya. Sakura memeluk Neji erat-erat tapi tidak terlalu gemetar seperti tadi. Pokoknya dia harus dibawa ke tempat Sasuke.

Saat masih di apartemen Sakura, Neji mengabarkan Sasuke tentang keadaan teman ceweknya itu. Dia memilih mengirim sms daripada menelepon Sasuke. Setidaknya Sasuke dan yang lain tau kalau Sakura akan segera ke sana dalam keadaan syok.

**NNN**

"Oi, Neji! Mana Sakura?" serogoh Kiba saat dia melihat sosok Neji di depan pintu. Neji minggir sedikit dan nampak Sakura di belakangnya. Tatapannya masih kosong dan dia terus menunduk. Neji melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sakura dan berjalan bersama ke dalam apartemen Sasuke. Mereka melangkah ke ruang tengah. Benar saja, Shikamaru dan Sasuke ada di sana. Sebatang rokok ada di tangan mereka.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Shikamaru. Sakura terduduk dan tubuhnya kembali gemetar. Ini membuat Shikamaru kebingungan. "Eh? Ma-maaf. Eh, maksudku―kamu kenapa gemetaran?"

"Neji, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Kiba yang menyusul ke ruang tamu menatap Sakura yang gemetar. Neji menceritakan semuanya. Saat itu, ia mendengar bunyi debam keras sewaktu berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Tadinya Neji akan mengetuk kalau saja dia tidak mendengar teriakan Sakura dari dalam ruangan. Neji yang panik kalang kabut saat mencari kunci cadangan apartemen Sakura yang tertinggal. Dan dia terkejut mendapati tubuh Sakura terbenam oleh tubuh seorang pria.

Shikamaru dan Kiba tentu terlihat kaget mendengar cerita Neji. Sasuke juga memandang Sakura. Diam-diam matanya menyiratkan rasa iba.

"Tapi tenang saja. Pria itu tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Dia langsung kupukul," jelas Neji saat Kiba sudah akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"PRIA BRENGSEK!" teriak Kiba. Dia menatap Sakura yang menundukan kepalanya. Jujur, baru sekarang Kiba melihat Sakura seperti ini. Dia kesal karena pria yang diceritakan Neji tadi sudah membuat Sakura ketakutan hebat. "Cih! Bagaimana sekarang? Apa perlu kita ke apartemen Sakura dan membunuh pria itu?!"

"Tidak usah emosi begitu. Yang penting kita harus membantu Sakura," potong Shikamaru. Sasuke dan Neji mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita ke apartemennya untuk mengepak barang? Lebih cepat dia keluar dari sana lebih baik, kan?" usul Sasuke sambil mengisap rokoknya.

"Kalau begitu Sakura menginap dulu di apartemenmu. Yang penting dia bisa tidur sementara," kata Shikamaru sambil mengisap rokoknya juga lalu mengembuskannya. Neji menghela napas lalu menatap mereka berdua yang merokok.

"Sudahlah, matikan rokok kalian. Setidaknya hargai Sakura sekali saja," ucap Neji. Sasuke dan Shikamaru sudah akan mematikan rokok saat mereka sadar kalau Sakura mendekati mereka.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba. Sakura mengangguk tapi tidak melihat Kiba. Dia terus menunduk.

"Apa enaknya merokok?" tanya Sakura dengan suara serak. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan pada gadis yang sedang rapuh.

"Entahlah," jawab Neji singkat.

"Kenapa kalian merokok?"

"Karena kami mau." Kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab. Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Dia menatap rokok yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Boleh… aku mencobanya?"

"Apa?" Kiba tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau," jawab Sakura. Suaranya makin melemah.

"Sakura, meski aku merokok, aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk merokok juga," cegah Neji. Tapi Sakura tetap memerhatikan rokok Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja meskipun ketiga temannya melarang Sakura untuk merokok. Sasuke mengisap rokoknya lalu mengembuskan asapnya tepat di muka Sakura. Sakura terbatuk-batuk.

"Jangan," ujar Sasuke. "Mencium bau rokok saja sudah seperti itu. Kalau kamu merokok nanti, yang ada kau malah batuk-batuk tidak karuan." Sakura hanya terdiam lalu air matanya mulai jatuh lagi.

"Akh! Nangis. Sasuke, gara-gara kamu tuh!" kata Shikamaru kelabakan.

"Enak aja," sanggah Sasuke cuek.

"Hei, kau bikin cewek nangis, tau! Dasar sok keren!" tambah Kiba kesal.

"Siapa yang sok keren?" Mereka ribut sekali sampai-sampai Sakura tanpa sadar tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Setidaknya tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka. Keributan yang sangat menganggu orang lain.

**NNN**

Shikamaru menguap keras sekali. Lehernya terasa pegal karena dia tidur di sofa dengan posisi salah. Kemarin malam Sakura tidur di kamar Sasuke. Akhirnya para cowok berinisiatif tidur di ruang tengah. Hanya Sasuke yang memakai futon karena dia hanya punya satu. Yang lain disuruh mencari tempat untuk tidur lainnya.

"Salah sendiri ngotot ingin menginap," kilah Sasuke saat dikatakan pelit oleh Kiba. Sebenarnya ada satu tempat yang enak dijadikan pengganti kasur, yaitu sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Tapi Neji sudah mem-_booking_ sofa itu dan tidur nyenyak. Untungnya Shikamaru mendapati sofa lainnya meski tidak terlalu panjang. Yang paling kasihan adalah Kiba. Dia akhirnya tidur di lantai dengan berbekal sehelai selimut.

"Oh, ohayou Shikamaru!" ujar Neji saat melihat Shikamaru memasuki dapur. Sasuke sedang memanggang roti dan Neji menyiapkan meja makan.

"Ohayou. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tuangkan saja susu di kulkas ke gelas-gelas yang ada di meja," jawab Neji. Shikamaru mengambil susu di kulkas dan menuangkannya ke gelas-gelas. Dia mendesah pelan.

"Sengsara sekali. Cuma bisa minum susu dingin, mana tidur nggak bisa nyenyak. Aku mau susu hangat," keluh Shikamaru.

"Itu salahmu," sanggah Sasuke dingin. Kiba baru saja datang ke dapur. Dia memukul-mukul punggungnya lalu menguap.

"Sudah lama aku tidak tidur nyenyak. Sial! Sakit sekali!" gerutu Kiba kesal.

"Aku juga kesakitan, tau! Jangan bicara seolah-olah kamu saja yang menderita," sambung Shikamaru. Neji hanya tersenyum masam melihat mereka bertengkar seperti itu. Akhirnya saat Sasuke selesai memanggang roti, mereka makan dengan santai. Kiba terlalu lelah untuk membuat masalah. Neji menatap Sasuke lalu bertanya.

"Sakura sudah bangun?"

"Belum. Dia tidur nyenyak sekali," jawab Sasuke lalu menggigit rotinya.

"Ya nyenyak, dong! Dia tidur di kasur empuk," serogoh Kiba. Sasuke melirik Kiba dengan tatapan memicing. Kiba tau kalau Sasuke sedang sensitif dengan kata 'tidur' karena dari tadi Shikamaru dan Kiba mengeluh terus dan menyalahkan Sasuke tentang masalah itu. Sebelum Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, Kiba sudah memotong. "Iya, iya. Ini salahku."

"Bagaimana kalau kau bolos saja?" Kata-kata Neji membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Neji meneruskan kata-katanya sebelum Sasuke bertanya 'kenapa'. "Ini kan, apartemenmu. Lagipula ada cewek syok yang numpang tidur di sini."

"Benar juga," sambung Shikamaru. "Dia bisa saja bangun dan mencari-cari cara untuk bunuh diri. Bisa saja, lho!"

"Yah, kalau kalian berkata seperti itu, apa boleh buat. Kiba, tolong titip absen, ya. Jangan sampai aku disangka membolos," kata Sasuke pada Kiba yang terlihat ingin protes.

"Tunggu! Kenapa cuma kamu yang enak?! Aku juga ing―eek!" Shikamaru melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kiba dan menariknya keluar.

"Pergi dulu, Sasuke," kata Shikamaru bercampur dengan umpatan marah Kiba. Neji juga menepuk punggung Sasuke dan mengikuti langkah Shikmaru. Sasuke melambaikan tangan dengan malas lalu menutup pintu. Dia menatap baju seragam yang dipakainya. Sebaiknya dia ganti baju sekarang.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu perlahan dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Sakura yang masih tertidur lelap di balik selimut. Sasuke mendesah pelan lalu berjalan pelan ke lemarinya. Setelah memilih baju, diapun segera berganti baju di kamar mandi. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menonton acara TV kesukaannya yang jarang ditonton karena sekolah. Tapi dia malah beranjak ke kamarnya.

Sasuke membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat Sakura yang masih tidur. Posisinya berubah dari sebelumnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat Sakura mengusap pipinya yang basah. Sasuke bersyukur Sakura baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah khawatir saat melihat keadaan Sakura kemarin dan marah saat mendengar cerita Neji. Dia menyesal karena tidak bersedia mengantar Sakura pulang waktu itu. Kalau saja dia mengantarnya pulang, Sakura pasti tidak seperti sekarang. Hanya saja Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk mengeluarkan emosinya. Dia tidak tau bagaimana cara mengekspresikan emosi dengan benar. Mungkin ini semua karena ajaran keluarganya.

"Aku mau daging panggang, bodoh! Bukan yakitori." Sasuke hampir tertawa mendengar Sakura mengigau. Dia kira orang yang syok seperti Sakura pasti akan bermimpi buruk. Tapi temannya yang satu ini malah bermimpi tentang makanan. Sasuke mendekati gadis berambut pink yang masih tertidur di ranjang. Dia menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Tangannya menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu memisahkan rambut Sakura dengan lembut…

"Aku bilang daging panggang!!" teriak Sakura cepat. Kepalanya membentur kepala Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama mengeluh kesakitan. Sakura tidak sadar akan situasi dan berkata, "Ah, ohayou, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura gemas dan kesal. Tapi juga bersyukur karena Sakura bangun dengan tenaga luar biasa. Dia tidak perlu khawatir akan kondisi cewek satu ini.

"Oha," balas Sasuke singkat. Sasuke lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan Sakura di kamar sendiri. Sakura hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang makin menjauh. Dia selalu kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menyebalkan.

"Kenapa dia dingin begitu? Padahal aku sudah baik menyapanya," gumamnya kesal. Sakura menatap selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Lalu dia teringat kejadian kemarin. Rasanya kejadian itu dilaluinya seperti mimpi. Dia bahkan sempat lupa saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpinya pun terbilang indah karena Sakura memimpikan dirinya berada di kedai makanan.

Sakura berusaha melupakan kejadian kemarin. Dia cepat-cepat turun dari kasur dan merapikan ranjang Sasuke. Sebenarnya ini tidak pernah dilakukan di rumahnya, tapi karena merasa berutang pada Sasuke yang mengijinkannya tidur di ranjangnya, Sakura merapikan ranjang Sasuke.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sakura keluar kamar dan mencari-cari Sasuke. Dia menemukan sosok Sasuke sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah sambil merokok. Sakura mendekati Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia mencoba merebut Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke lebih jeli. Dia menarik tangan Sakura sehingga dia terjatuh di depan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!!" tanya Sakura kesal sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," kata Sasuke datar. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku? Sudah jelas, kan? Merebut rokokmu dan membuangnya." Sakura mencoba merebut rokok Sasuke lagi tapi Sasuke terlalu susah untuk dikalahkan. Suara Sakura yang mengaduh karena dipelintir tangannya oleh Sasuke, suara Sasuke yang menyuruh Sakura untuk berhenti merebut rokoknya, dan suara ribut di apartemen Sasuke, disalahartikan oleh orang-orang yang melewati apartemen Sasuke. Apa yang mereka pikiran beda jauh dengan apa yang Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan **(A/N : Kalau nggak paham, jadilah dewasa!)**.

**NNN**

Sasuke memang pintar memasak. Sasuke memasak kare untuk hari ini. Dia terpaksa memakai semua bahan masakan yang harusnya dipakai untuk dua hari karena ada Sakura dan masakan harus menjadi dua porsi. Sakura merasa harus membantu. Karena itu dia membereskan meja makan dan membantu Sasuke memasak.

"Lebih baik kau duduk saja di kursi dengan tenang," kata Sasuke saat Sakura sudah menyiapkan celemek untuk dirinya sendiri karena ingin memasak juga. Sakura sempat mengeluh tapi akhirnya duduk di kursi dengan tenang. Diam-diam dia memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memasak. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sejak kapan Sasuke bisa memasak? Karena dia tidak melihat Sasuke memasak dengan kewalahan. Sasuke memasak dengan tenang dan bersih. Arti 'bersih' di sini benar-benar bersih. Tidak ada yang berserakan saat Sasuke memotong bawang dan saat mengaduk kare. Tidak seperti paman Sakura yang kalau memasak pasti dapur langsung kotor dalam sekejap.

_Keren! Ternyata Sasuke bisa jadi terlihat keren kalau sedang memasak_. Sakura tersenyum sendiri bersamaan saat Sasuke mengambil piring. _Aku jadi makin suka_…

Sakura mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Apa dia baru saja berkata menyukai Sasuke dalam hatinya? _Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya! Dan tidak pernah menyukainya!_

**Jangan bohong pada dirimu sendiri…**

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya dalam tangannya. Tangannya memegang kepalanya keras. Sakura cewek yang cukup aneh. Dia seperti memiliki dua kepribadian. Kepribadiannya yang satu lagi adalah kepribadian yang sangat kuat, menyebalkan dan selalu marah-marah. Masalahnya kepribadian yang menyebalkan itu selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

_Diam kau, brengsek! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?_

**Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku hanya menyatakan fakta.**

_Kamu hanya mengejekku._

**Tidak, sayang. Aku hanya benar-benar berpikir kalau kau sudah menyukainya sejak SD.**

_Itu tidak benar!_

**Kalau begitu, katakan saja padanya kalau kamu tidak menyukainya.**

_Bodoh! Mana mungkin?_

**Dasar pengecut!**

Sakura tidak sadar kalau Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung. Dia mendekati Sakura perlahan.

"Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu!" teriak Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Hah?" Hanya itu reaksi dari Sasuke yang bingung dengan sikap Sakura. Sakura yang baru sadar langsung merah padam.

"Ah, maaf! Aku tadi ngelantur. Kupikir tadi apa, ehehehe―kamu sedang apa, Sasuke?" kata Sakura terbata-bata karena gugup. Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan.

"Tadi aku tanya, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, aku? Aku sih, sehat selalu!" jawab Sakura salah tingkah sambil melakukan gerakan-gerakan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat sehat. Sasuke tadinya sudah mau berkata 'bukan itu maksudku' tapi diurungkannya.

"Karenya sudah siap. Nasinya juga sudah jadi," ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura terduduk lemas di kursi.

"Selamat, selamat," gumamnya lega.

**NNN**

Harus kuakui, menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke sangat mengasyikkan. Sasuke memang jarang bicara tapi tiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya mampu membuat hatiku tenang. Apalagi dia sangat mengerti aku yang selalu ingin ngemil. Kami berdua berbelanja ke supermarket terdekat. Di sana aku selalu berceloteh dan Sasuke menanggapi juga mengomentarinya dengan dingin. Kesal sih, tapi aku senang karena diam-diam dia memerhatikan aku.

Kalau kubilang dia terlalu dingin juga tidak. Dia cukup perhatian. Perhatian tentang aku… dan uang. Sasuke memang pelit. Aku minta belikan es krim, dia tidak mau. Aku minta belikan gula-gula, dia juga tidak mau. Dia malah membelikanku yoghurt dua cup yang harganya lebih murah dari es krim dan gula-gula. Tapi seperti yang kubilang, dia perhatian tentang aku. Dia membelikanku yoghurt yang lebih sehat dibandingkan es krim dan gula-gula.

Meski kelihatannya begitu, Sasuke anak yang baik. Tapi sikapnya yang malu-malu dan tak terduga itu terlihat manis di mataku.

***

Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan. Tapi aku senang menghabiskan satu hari bersama Sakura. Sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin sekali mendengarnya berceloteh hanya untukku. Saat ke supermarket tadi, dia tidak henti-hentinya bercerita dan mengomel. Aku saja bingung sendiri. Dia seperti radio yang tidak pernah habis baterainya. _Mini compo_ punyaku saja rusak setelah kusetel 4 jam. Tapi dia tidak capek sama sekali. Rasanya… aneh tapi menyenangkan.

Satu hal yang membuatku kesal adalah Sakura mudah sekali tersenyum. Saat mengejekku, dia tersenyum. Saat bercerita tentang Neji, dia tersenyum. Saat menghina Kiba, dia tersenyum. Saat membicarakan Shikamaru, dia tersenyum. Saat membicarakan sesuatu hal, dengan mudahnya dia tersenyum. Padahal aku ingin dia hanya tersenyum untukku dan karena aku. Tapi ada saat-saat di mana dia selalu diam merenung dan senyumnya hilang. Di saat itulah aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum.

Tapi meskipun begitu, dialah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku melupakan semua masalah dengan mudah. Cewek tegar yang rapuh.

**NNN**

"Ittadakimasu!" Sakura melahap cemilannya dengan gembira.

"Tidak usah bersikap sopan begitu. Padahal cuma makan cemilan," keluh Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu memakan kembali cemilannya. Sasuke menonton acara komedi yang ditayangkan di TV. Sakura merengek-rengek ingin menonton _Two Man's Comedy_. Maka dengan berat hati Sasuke ikut menonton acara komedi yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura lalu kembali menonton TV. Sebenarnya dia melirik karena bingung dengan Sakura. Bukannya kemarin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya syok dan menangis? Sesuatu yang jarang dilihat Sasuke dari Sakura. Kenapa sekarang Sakura bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya?

Sialnya Sasuke, Sakura berhasil menangkap lirikan Sasuke dari ujung matanya. Dia tersenyum lalu menggoda, matanya masih mengarah ke TV.

"Kalau kau kagum padaku, katakan saja, Sasuke," goda Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Pipi Sasuke langsung berubah merah dan cepat-cepat menoleh ke TV.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak melihatmu," kilah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bilang kamu sedang melihatku atau tidak. Aku cuma bilang, katakan saja kalau kau kagum padaku." Sakura senang karena berhasil menjebak Sasuke. Sasuke kalah telak dari gadis tengil di sebelahnya itu. Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi lalu berkata, "Nah, kau mau mengatakannya sekarang?"

Sasuke menghela napas lalu akhirnya dia menatap Sakura lurus.

"Kamu tau apa yang kau alami kemarin, kan?" Sasuke dapat melihat perubahan air muka Sakura. "Kamu masih ingat, kan?"

Sakura menghela napas. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri sewaktu bayangan kejadian kemarin terlintas di pikirannya. Tangannya juga menegang. Tidak, bukan hanya tangannya tapi seluruh ototnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya cemas," jawab Sasuke. "Karena kau tidak menunjukkan rasa takut ataupun syok. Hanya tersenyum, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Cemas?" kata Sakura tidak percaya. "Kalau kau cemas, kenapa kau―"

"Kalau kaupikir aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, berarti kau anggap aku apa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut. Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud Sasuke?

"Kamu pernah bilang, kita teman kan?" lanjut Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura terdiam. Benar juga. Mereka berteman. Kenapa Sakura tidak memercayakan Sasuke? Kenapa Sakura tidak menceritakan masalahnya pada Sasuke―temannya yang berharga?

Sakura menunduk bersalah lalu berkata parau, "Maafkan aku." Sasuke menoleh lalu mendesah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya cemas karena kau bersikap aneh sejak pagi tadi. Kalau kamu masih takut, katakan saja padaku."

"Aku takut," bisik Sakura.

"Ekh? Cepet amat ngakunya."

"Katanya ngomong aja kalau aku lagi takut. Aku takut, nih!"

"Iya, iya," kata Sasuke menyerah. "Apa yang membuatmu takut, Haruno-sama?"

Awalnya Sakura merengut karena Sasuke masih saja mengejeknya tapi wajahnya lalu berubah sedih. "Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku mau di sini saja. Aku tidak mau bertemu pria itu lagi. Tidak mau bertemu siapa pun lagi. Aku takut akan mengalami hal yang sama."

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tolong aku, Sasuke. Aku takut. Aku selalu tidak beruntung. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, orang-orang selalu memandangku rendah. Bagi mereka, aku hanya tonggeret yang mati terbawa musim. Mereka selalu mengejek, menghina dan menyakiti hatiku." Air mata Sakura mulai berjatuhan.

"Aku…tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi."

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di puncak kepalanya. Telapak tangan Sasuke mengusap-usap rambut Sakura pelan.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." Sakura menengadah. Sasuke memang lebih tinggi dari Sakura jadi Sakura harus menengadah untuk melihat wajahnya.

Entah kenapa, sesuatu yang lain masuk ke dalam diri Sakura. Nyaman dan hangat. Rasa nyaman dari telapak tangan Sasuke. Dan perasaan hangat dari kata-katanya. Mata Sasuke yang menatap Sakura lurus, seolah meyakinkan Sakura bahwa kata-katanya benar-benar akan terjadi. Dan sesungging senyum kecil Sasuke…

Baru kali ini―hanya hari ini, Sakura membiarkan emosinya lepas. Air matanya jatuh kembali, lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, jatuh ke tubuh Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Dan baru kali ini―hanya hari ini, Sasuke memeluknya hangat dan erat. Seolah dia tidak akan melepaskan Sakura. Ke pelukan orang yang salah.

**NNN**

Kiba baru saja akan mengetuk pintu apartemen Sasuke saat dia mendengar isakan Sakura.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Yang di dalam itu suara Sakura, kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Seperti tangisan. Sakura menangis?" ucap Neji tak percaya.

"Di dalam?" sambung Shikamaru juga tak percaya.

"Sial!! Apa yang Sasuke lakukan, sih? Membuat Sakura menangis seperti itu!" desis Kiba kesal.

"Tapi, itu yang disebut _cool_, kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Berarti Sasuke _cool_?" kata Kiba. Lalu dia mengumpat kembali. "Aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Lain kali, akan kubuat cewek menangis. Biar aku dianggap _cool_!"

"Tidak akan terjadi. Harus nunggu seratus tahun untuk melihat Kiba yang _cool_," ujar Neji dingin.

"Diam kau! Lebih baik kaucari cewek yang mudah patah hati! Ah, bagaimana kalau Hinata-chan? Lumayan gampang membuatnya menangis, kan?"

"Hei, kalau kau buat Hinata menangis, kubunuh kau! Lagipula sudah kubilang, harus nunggu seribu tahun lagi kalau kau mau _cool_!" ancam Neji.

"Katamu seratus tahun lagi! Kenapa sekarang jadi seribu tahun?!"

"Terus, kita jadi masuk, nggak?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya. Mereka berdua terdiam dan akhirnya memutuskan menunggu sampai tidak terdengar isakan Sakura. Tapi sudah ditunggu satu jam dan isakan Sakura belum berhenti, akhirnya mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sementara Sasuke yang ada di dalam apartemen bersama Sakura, menunggu mereka bertiga karena tidak bisa menghentikan isakan Sakura sendirian.

**XOXO**

_**Nah, makasih buat yang udah baca chapter ini! Mohon review, ya… Karena aku menulis dari kritik, saran dan pujian kalian semua yang sudah membaca **__**cerita ini.**_

_**Domo arigatou! OCA!!!**_

**Ending music : The Raising Fighting Spirit**_ (Eh? Kok musik bertarung?)_


	5. Side Story : Low Jump

**Side Story of What Happened in Tokyo**

*****

*****

*******  
**

**Low Jump**

_**by hikariHARUNO13**_

*****

*****_**  
**_

_Bisa dibilang persahabatan dimulai dari sebuah perkenalan. Ini adalah kisah awal tentang lima anak yang sampai sekarang masih terus bersahabat. Lima anak dengan lima kehidupan, lima impian, lima harapan, dan lima karakter. Anak-anak yang akan dikenal sebagai salah satu geng yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo, JUMP._

*

"Uwaa! Aku bisa telat!" Kiba berteriak keras sekali. Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan murid SD baru. Kiba tidak mau hari pertamanya di SD Nakayama hari ini kacau hanya karena dia telat.

"Diam dong! Kalau kau tidak mau diam, aku tidak akan mengayuh sepeda ini dengan cepat ke sekolah!" bentak kakaknya kesal. Kiba hanya cemberut sambil mendongak menatap kakaknya, Hana.

"Iya maaf," ujar Kiba setengah hati. Hana hanya merengut.

"Aku juga harus masuk pagi hari ini. Sebagai seorang senior juga aku tidak boleh telat." Hana mempercepat sepedanya. Dia menikung tajam dan terlihatlah bangunan sekolah yang cukup besar. Di pagarnya terdapat papan bertuliskan 'SD NAKAYAMA, TOKYO'. Wajah Kiba berseri-seri melihat sekolah di depannya. Diam-diam Hana pun tersenyum. Seorang penjaga yang ada di depan pagar sekolah tersenyum saat sepeda mereka melewati gerbang.

"Ohayou. Apakah anda mengantar adik ini ke sekolah?"

"Ya, ini hari pertamanya," jawab Hana. Kiba turun dari sepeda. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh sekolah. Meski banyak orang tapi ini masih terbilang sepi untuk sebuah sekolah. Sepertinya Hana juga menyadarinya. "Kenapa masih sepi? Bukankah sebentar lagi sudah masuk?"

"Oh, tidak. Sekolah ini mulai jam delapan dan itu masih setengah jam lagi," jawab penjaga itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha, begitu ya," kata Hana dengan tawa dipaksakan. Kiba menelan ludahnya. Pasti kakaknya jengkel karena ternyata yang telat adalah dirinya, bukan adiknya. Kiba sudah mempersiapkan mental akan dimarahi kakaknya sepulang sekolah. Kiba melambaikan tangan saat kakaknya pergi.

"Kakakmu tidak menemanimu ke upacara penerimaan?"

"Ibuku nanti datang," jawab Kiba. Untungnya penjaga itu ramah. Kiba diizinkan menunggu ibunya di taman depan sekolah. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman yang agak panjang. Dari situ Kiba dapat melihat anak-anak yang keluar-masuk gerbang sekolah. Penjaga itu juga bercerita banyak hal pada Kiba sehingga Kiba tidak merasa bosan.

Tidak lama sudah banyak anak-anak dengan orangtuanya datang. Kiba memerhatikan anak lelaki berambut pirang yang memegang tangan ibunya yang cantik. Mereka mendekati tempat Kiba duduk.

"Ohayou, Takarai-san," sapa wanita berambut merah di depan Kiba. Sepertinya ibu si bocah pirang dengan penjaga sekolah itu saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sebab penjaga itu menjawab dengan penuh senyum.

"Oh, kau Kushina ya? Lama tak jumpa. Sudah sejak kau menikah dengan Minato."

"Ahaha, maaf kalau tidak pernah memberi kabar karena Minato sangat sibuk. Apakah kebiasaan anda tidur saat berjaga masih ada?" gurau Kushina disambut tawa Takarai. Kushina menatap anaknya. "Naruto, katakan sesuatu."

"Hai, namaku Naruto!" Naruto berkata tanpa malu-malu. Dia mengulurkan tangan kepada Kiba yang ada di depannya. Kiba tersenyum dan menyambut jabatan tangan Naruto.

"Kiba," jawabnya.

**NNN**

_Sudah sebulan lewat sejak hari penerimaan murid di SD Nakayama. Kiba dan Naruto selalu duduk bersebelahan karena mereka tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak lainnya. Kiba dan Naruto juga bukan tipe anak yang mudah menghapal nama-nama murid di kelas. Tapi hari itu, datanglah tiga badai besar di SD Nakayama._

"Aku benci anak itu!" teriak Naruto kesal. Kiba menaikkan alisnya karena tiba-tiba Naruto mengamuk di dalam bis sekolah.

"Ada apa? Apa ada anak yang membuatmu kesal?"

"Iya. Anak bertampang malas dan berambut hitam itu membuatku kesal!" Kiba mengingat-ingat, apakah ada anak seperti itu di kelas. Karena Kiba hanya mengenal Akimichi Chouji dan Aburame Shino. Hanya saja Chouji berambut merah, jadi pasti bukan dia. Shino berambut hitam tapi tampangnya tidak malas, melainkan menyeramkan. Pertama kali kenal Shino, Kiba langsung tidak suka dengannya. Entah gaya bicaranya atau apa, tapi yang jelas Kiba tidak suka.

"Kata-katanya sangat menyebalkan. Dia mengatakan semuanya seakan-akan dialah yang paling benar. Huh!" omel Naruto. Kiba juga mengangguk, Shino menyebalkan kalau lagi ngomong.

Bis sekolah sudah sampai. Anak-anak kelas 1 yang menaiki bis menyeruak ke luar. Naruto dan Kiba juga berlomba-lomba keluar bis. Karena bis datang terlalu pagi, semua anak langsung bermain-main di lapangan sekolah. Kiba dan Naruto bergabung dengan anak laki-laki lainnya untuk bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Lihat itu!" sahut salah satu anak yang bermain. Kiba dan Naruto menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk anak itu. Di depan gerbang terdapat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat. Lalu seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam turun dari mobil itu. Mata onyx-nya menatap orangtuanya di dalam mobil.

"Itu kan, Uchiha yang itu," sambung anak lainnya.

"Uchiha dari kelas 1-C itu kan?"

"1-C?" ulang Kiba. Kalau tidak salah 1-C adalah kelas Naruto dan Kiba. Tapi kenapa Kiba tidak ingat anak yang disebut-sebut Uchiha itu? Padahal dia sebegitu terkenalnya.

"Ah, anak dengan tampang sok tengil yang kayak itu? Dia memang ada di kelasku," kata Naruto. Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruto. Bahkan Naruto pun mengenalnya. _Gawat, apakah aku lebih bodoh dari Naruto? _Kata Kiba dalam hati.

Mobil itu pergi dan bocah lelaki itu berjalan santai ke arah sekolah. Tidak, dia tidak sendiri. Ada seorang lelaki―sepertinya kakaknya―berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka memiliki mata onyx indah yang sama.

"Kya~! Itu kan, Itachi-kun!" teriak anak-anak perempuan kelas 6.

"Itu adiknya? Lucu banget!" komentar yang lainnya.

"Mereka sama-sama keren, ya?"

"Keren? Keren apanya? Kenapa cewek-cewek lemah sama mereka berdua sih?!" desis Naruto. Kiba cuma menatap bocah laki-laki berambut hitam yang kecil itu. Bocah itu juga menoleh ke arah Kiba lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kenapa rasanya dia sombong, ya?" aku Kiba.

"Mungkin karena tampangnya begitu. Tapi menurutku dia begitu sih," jawab Naruto. Tidak lama juga datang mobil yang juga mewah. Lalu turunlah seorang anak kelas 2 dan seorang anak perempuan. Keduanya berambut hitam.

"Apa benar ini sekolah biasa? Kenapa banyak orang kaya sih?!" omel Kiba gemas melihat 4 orang kaya yang diantar dengan mobil mewah. Kedua orang itu juga berjalan berdampingan. Anak perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu mukanya memerah. Langkahnya juga jadi aneh. Sepertinya anak perempuan itu salah tingkah. Kiba melihat gerakan anak perempuan barusan. Dia tersenyum jahil sambil menoleh ke Naruto.

"Hehe, tidak kusangka kamu sepopuler itu."

"Hah?"

"Kamu tau nggak, cewek tadi menatap sambil tersenyum malu! Padahal kamu nggak punya tampang yang meyakinkan," ejek Kiba. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kiba. "Yah, tapi cewek tadi lumayan cantik, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu sih?" Kiba tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia hanya terkekeh sambil tersenyum jahil. Tidak lama bel berbunyi. Segerombolan anak SD itu langsung masuk ke dalam bangunan yang cukup luas itu.

*****

"Kau sudah tau? Katanya akan ada murid baru." Shikamaru menjauh dari sekumpulan cewek-cewek di kelasnya. Dia capek mendengar omongan cewek-cewek yang menurutnya nggak bermutu. Kenapa sih, semua cewek suka sekali bergosip? Nggak yang kecil, nggak yang tua, semua suka gosip. Meskipun beberapa yang dikatakan mereka adalah berita tapi tetap saja para cewek membesar-besarkan topik yang mereka bicarakan sehingga nantinya berubah menjadi gosip.

"Oh, aku tau. Aku sudah dengar dari kelas sebelah." Tuh, bahkan gosip bisa didapat di MANA SAJA!

"Kudengar anak itu pindah ke kelas ini."

"Yang benar?! Wah, seperti apa orangnya?" Shikamaru merapatkan telapak tangannya ke telinganya lebih keras. Tapi tetap saja kata-kata cewek itu terdengar.

"Kata kakak kelas 4, anak itu cewek dengan rambut pink. Tapi dia tidak lihat karena anak perempuan itu membelakanginya." Shikamaru juga mendengar kata-kata yang itu. Rambut pink? Orang mana yang berambut pink? Pasti cewek murid pindahan itu berbadan gembul dan mempunyai wajah aneh. Entahlah, Shikamaru selalu berpikiran negatif tentang perempuan.

"Dengar-dengar anak itu pindah karena diusir dari sekolahnya. Rambut pink itu mungkin dicat untuk mencari sensasi, benar kan?"

"Benar juga. Mungkin juga dia bertampang aneh." Shikamaru mendesah. Setidaknya jalan pikirannya dan cewek-cewek penggosip itu hampir sama.

"Jangan menilai orang hanya dari tampangnya! Lagipula dia pindah mungkin karena alasan lain," potong anak cewek berambut pirang pendek. Shikamaru memerhatikan anak itu. _Bukankah itu cewek dari teman ayah yang bermarga Yamanaka?_

"Yah, maaf deh. Memangnya kamu sudah pernah lihat tampangnya?"

"Tidak pernah," jawab Ino mantap.

"Lalu kenapa kau protes?"

"Fuh, itu karena," Ino menunjuk rambutnya dan dengan setengah berteriak dia berkata, "Rambutku juga aneh! Semua menganggap rambutku disemir atau apa. Jadi jangan menilai sifat seseorang hanya dari rambutnya! Aku juga tidak bodoh seperti Naruto!"

"Apa?!" Naruto berteriak karena merasa dirinya dihina. "Oh, kau Ino kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengejekku?"

"Aku cuma memberitaukan, jangan menilai sifat seseorang hanya dari rambutnya."

"Sudahlah Naruto. Kau mau meladeni cewek?" Kiba memegangi bahu Naruto. Naruto akhirnya duduk kembali di kursinya. Shikamaru mendesah di bangkunya.

"Inilah alasannya aku benci orang itu," ujarnya kepada Chouji di depannya. Chouji yang sedang memegang kantong keripiknya hanya tersenyum.

"Bukannya kamu membenci hampir seluruh anak di kelas ini?" kata Chouji. Shikamaru hendak berkata 'hah?' sebelum Chouji meneruskan perkataannya. "Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, seluruh cewek di kelas dan sisa-sisanya. Kau pernah bilang kalau kamu benci orang-orang itu."

"Yang benar?" kata Shikamaru tidak yakin. Chouji mengangguk mantap. Shikamaru memang seperti pernah mengatakan kalau dia benci orang-orang yang barusan disebutkan Chouji. Tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. "Aku tidak sejahat itu."

"Ya, sudah kalau kau tidak ingat."

Sementara itu, Sasuke duduk dengan santai di meja paling belakang dekat jendela. Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan anak-anak sekelas. Dia menatap langit. Sasuke ingin cepat pulang. Dia ingin bermain lagi bersama kakaknya, Itachi. Tapi sepertinya tahun ini tidak bisa. Sasuke pasti sibuk sekolah dan Itachi sibuk mempersiapkan ulangan akhir sekolahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut saat anak-anak cowok―yang kurang kerjaan―membuat sayembara menebak tampang si murid pindahan. Kenapa gurunya tidak datang-datang? Sasuke tidak tahan mendengar semua anak-anaknya berisik seperti ini.

"Kumohon, semoga anak ceweknya cantik!" harap Naruto saat ditanyakan temannya tentang bagaimana tampang anak pindahan.

"Mungkin anak yang biasa saja. Yah, semoga saja anaknya pandai bergaul," kata Kiba.

"Cewek, ya cewek. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Itu jawaban asal-asalan Shikamaru yang mampu mengubah suasana kelas.

"Shikamaru, kau memang nggak niat ya?" kata Naruto.

"Ng, eh―mu-mungkin saja anak pindahan itu b-baik. Kuharap," jawab Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana tanggapanmu?" tanya Ino malu-malu. Sasuke langsung bertampang cool. Setidaknya imej ini jangan sampai dihancurkan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia agak pendiam dan cengeng," jawab Sasuke.

"Hei, hei! Kenapa ramai sekali? Ayo semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!" kata wali kelas 1-C. Sasuke mengembuskan napas lega. "Nah, kita bertemu lagi di hari Selasa ini. Dan kedatangan murid baru dari Kyushu. Aku harap kalian bersikap baik padanya. Dia adalah keponakan temanku," kata guru wanita itu. Dengan langkah cepat dia membuka pintu geser kelas. "Silakan masuk, Haruno-san."

_Tampangnya jelek  
Badannya gembul  
Buruk rupa  
Anak nakal_

Sepertinya semua pernyataan itu tidak berlaku pada anak pindahan ini. Karena semua yang melihatnya terpana. Rambut pink-nya bergoyang-goyang saat dia berjalan mengikuti guru 1-C. Mata emerald-nya sangat indah, berkilau dicampur dengan pantulan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kelas. Kulitnya putih bersih.

"Inikah yang disebut malaikat?" gumam Naruto. Kiba mengangguk setuju. Anak perempuan itu mampu menyedot perhatian anak-anak sekelas.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Mulai sekarang dia akan belajar di sini bersama kita." Guru itu menunjuk bangku di depan Sasuke yang memang kosong. Sakura menatap ke depan. Bukan bangku yang akan ditempatinya tapi anak lelaki yang duduk di belakang bangkunya. Mata mereka bertemu. _Onyx meets emerald_. Lalu Sakura berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Dia duduk tenang dan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari dalam tas.

Haruno Sakura, malaikat yang datang di kelas 1-C.

**NNN**

Kabar tentang anak pindahan itu langsung menyeruak ke mana-mana dalam sekejap. Sakura langsung populer di antara anak cowok. Apalagi sikap Sakura yang ramah. Dia juga langsung terkenal di kalangan guru. Semester baru di kelas 1 ini Sakura sudah kenal dengan murid-murid satu sekolah. Sayangnya Sakura terlalu menutupi diri.

"Eh, eh. Sakura, habis ini mau main bersama kami?" ajak Ino. Sekumpulan cewek di kelasnya langsung merengut. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Tanteku akan menjemput sepulang sekolah nanti," tolak Sakura dengan halus. Ino terdiam lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Sesekali bermainlah dengan kami. Mungkin kita akan menjadi teman yang baik." Sakura ikut tersenyum. Ino berjalan mendekati kumpulan cewek yang berbisik-bisik dari tadi.

"Kamu ngapain sih? Kenapa kamu ngajak anak itu?" protes salah satu anak cewek.

"Nggak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula anak itu selalu sendirian. Dan lagi, namanya Sakura bukan 'anak itu'."

"Itu bukan masalahmu. Dari tadi kuperhatikan kerjanya hanya duduk di bangkunya. Mungkin sebenarnya dia anak yang sombong." Ino mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu. Sakura tertutup. Mirip Hinata."

*****

Sakura belum pernah ke atap sekolah. Selama dia bersekolah di Kyushu, Sakura tidak pernah pergi ke atap sekolah. Apalagi dia baru bersekolah selama sebulan di Kyushu. Sekarang Sakura memberanikan diri pergi ke atap. Rasa penasarannya muncul.

Sakura menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Tangganya cukup melelahkan. Ini rasanya naik tangga ke atap, pikir Sakura. Dengan semangat dia menaiki tangga dan saat tiba di puncak…

PINTU MENUJU ATAP DIKUNCI -para murid tidak boleh pergi ke atap untuk sementara-

Sakura mengeluh. Dia sudah ngap-ngapan dan kakinya lemah sekali. Sakura duduk di atas anak tangga. Dia lelah untuk turun kembali.

_**Kau tidak akan pernah sampai di puncak**_

Kata-kata itu berputar di kepalanya. Sakura memegangi dahinya, kepalanya sakit sekali.

_**Anak aneh sepertimu berusaha sekeras apapun tidak akan pernah bisa**_

Ya, kenapa selalu tidak bisa? Tanpa disadari air matanya akan keluar.

**Jangan menangis. Kau tidak selemah itu.**

_Aku lemah. Aku lemah! Apa yang kau tau tentang diriku? Aku tidak suka diriku ini._

**Jangan membenci dirimu. Karena pasti―entah kapan, akan ada seseorang yang mencintai dirimu melebihi kau mencintai dirimu sendiri…**

"Oh, kamu Sakura ya?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Dia melihat Sasuke ada di anak tangga di bawahnya. Sasuke memandang pintu di belakang Sakura. "Kamu mau ke atap?"

"I-iya," jawab Sakura lemah. Kenapa suaranya bisa selemah ini? Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Dia memutar-mutar kenop pintu lalu memasukkan jepitan ke dalam pintu tersebut. Sambil memutar-mutar kenop, Sasuke juga memutar-mutar jepitan di lubang kunci. Sakura mengeluh dalam hati. Anak-anak seumur ini pasti mudah termakan acara televisi. Acara tentang perampok yang masuk ke ruangan terkunci hanya dengan sebuah jepitan. Sakura tidak mempercayai acara itu karena dia pernah mencobanya dan tidak pernah berhasil.

KLEK!

Sakura seperti mendengar suara dari kenop pintu. Benar saja, Sasuke berhasil membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah. Dia mengacungkan jepitan itu tepat di depan mata Sakura.

"Jepitan warisan keluarga. Biasanya selalu berhasil membuka semua lemari dan pintu yang ada di rumah," kata Sasuke membanggakan jepitannya. Sasuke membuka pintu lebih lebar dan Sakura dapat melihat langit biru yang luas di atas. Sakura berlari kecil keluar. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap langit.

Sasuke menutup pintu lalu berdeham. "Kamu senang?"

Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Ya, aku senang sekali! Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak berniat menolong. Kebetulan saja aku juga ingin ke sini," ujar Sasuke. Sakura merengut. Kata-kata Sasuke sombong sekali dan nadanya menandakan kalau dia anak yang ada di atas Sakura. Sakura duduk di lantai atap sambil terus melihat ke atas.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke atap sekolah. Rasanya enak sekali. Angin, langit, awan…semuanya terlihat dari sini. Seakan-akan aku bisa menggapainya," aku Sakura. Sasuke hanya duduk. Sepertinya Sakura juga tidak peduli Sasuke mendengarkannya atau tidak. "Dari dulu aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya melihat semua dari atap."

"Sekarang kau sudah tau bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku masih belum tau." Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

"Kamu kan, sudah ada di atap. Masa nggak tau rasanya seperti apa."

"Hahaha, habis aku nggak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Harus bagaimana biar tau rasanya kayak gimana." Sasuke terdiam. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya membantali kepalanya.

"Aku nggak ngerti kamu ngomong apa."

"Yah, mungkin semua orang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan dan apa yang kuinginkan," ucap Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura tidak menyadari Sasuke memperhatikannya karena dia sendiri sedang melamun.

"Jangan murung seperti itu. Kata Itachi-nii, jika hidup diisi hanya dengan air yang kotor, kita tidak akan pernah merasakan segarnya air jernih," kata Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya? Aku nggak ngerti."

"Aku juga nngak ngerti. Aku cuma mengatakan apa yang Itachi-nii katakan padaku. Tapi sepertinya itu berarti berpikir positif. Anak-anak sekelas menyukaimu―beberapa. Anak bernama Ino itu juga mengajakmu main. Kenapa kau tidak ikut bermain dengannya?"

"Akan kupikirkan. Sasuke-kun, kau bicara seperti pamanku," kata Sakura. Sasuke kembali menatap langit. Sakura ikut merebahkan diri di sebelah Sasuke. Dia menatap langit di atas lalu menghirup udara. Perasaan Sakura kali ini cukup baik.

"Uwah! Malaikat ada di sini!" Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah suara. Di depan pintu atap ada Naruto dan Kiba. Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Bodoh! Suaramu terlalu keras!"

"Aduh!" Naruto mengaduh. Sakura terkekeh melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Sakura mengenal mereka. Inner Sakura menjuluki mereka 'babling head'.

"Kenapa Sakura ada di sini? Bukankah pintu nggak bisa dibuka?" tanya Kiba.

"Kamu juga lagi ngapain di sini?" sambung Sasuke.

"Oh, ada Sasuke! Aku nggak nyadar."

"Sama, aku juga," sambung Naruto.

"Aku kan, sudah ada di sini dari tadi! Dasar duo idiot!" maki Sasuke kesal. Yang dimaki langsung naik darah. Sakura segera memotong dengan perkataannya.

"Kiba-kun dan Naruto-kun juga sebaiknya beristirahat di sini saja bersama kami."

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan!"

Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh, terserah aku mau memanggilnya apa saja," kata Naruto. Tidak berapa lama, pintu atap terbuka lagi. Di sana ada tiga anak kelas 2 dan satu anak kelas 1.

"Oh, ternyata pintunya nggak dikunci," seru anak perempuan kelas 2.

"Ah, Tenten! Neji! Hinata! Alis tebal!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk satu persatu orang yang dia sebutkan.

"Naruto! Kamu tidak sopan!" kata Kiba sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kalian anak-anak kelas 1 kan? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Lee sambil memperhatikan satu persatu anak-anak di depannya.

"Kalian juga sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, ada Uchiha Sasuke ya? Aku baru sadar."

"Orang bodoh pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama," keluh Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka mendelik kesal pada Sasuke sementara Lee tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kiba lalu memperhatikan Hinata yang sembunyi-sembunyi di balik punggung Neji.

"Ah, kamu Hinata kan? Jangan malu-malu, ayo sini! Di sini juga ada cewek dari kelas C lho!" ajak Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura sadar kalau yang dimaksud Kiba adalah dirinya. Sakura segera melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata untuk mengajaknya ikut duduk bersama mereka. Neji mendorong pelan Hinata dan Hinata berjalan malu-malu ke arah Sakura. Sakura masih tersenyum saat Hinata masih sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Mau rebahan sama aku? Asyik lho, melihat langit!" ajak Sakura. Hinata mengangguk lalu merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura. Lama kelamaan Hinata tersenyum dan mulai mengobrol dengan Sakura. Pintu atap terbuka lagi. Ada Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino yang keluar.

"Lho, kenapa ada banyak orang di sini?" tanya Shikamaru saat dirinya sadar kalau sudah ada banyak orang yang ada di atap.

"Aku nggak mau meladeni orang bodoh lagi," desis Sasuke.

"Oh, ada Sasuke! Aku nggak nyadar," ujar Shikamaru. Sasuke mendengus karena perkiraannya benar. Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Hinata yang asyik mengobrol.

"Boleh ikut rebahan? Sepertinya asyik," tanya Ino.

"Silakan." Ino merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura lalu bersama-sama menatap langit.

"Wah, aku juga ikut! Habis cowok-cowok itu ribut sekali," kata Tenten. Mereka berempat menatap langit dan awan yang berarak di atas sana. Meski para cowok sangat berisik tapi mereka dapat mengobrol. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik.

Semuanya berjalan lancar selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Di musim dingin bulan pertama, Sakura sudah tidak bersekolah di SD Nakayama. Tidak ada kabar tentangnya, ke mana dia sekarang atau apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang tertinggal hanyalah teman-temannya yang mengharapkan kehadirannya kembali.

**NNN**

"A-aku kangen Sakura," aku Hinata. Ino juga merenung. Tahun ini mereka sudah kelas 4. Sudah lewat dua setengah tahun mereka tidak mendengar kabar tentang Sakura. Apalagi Sakura pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada mereka. Ino tidak merasa kesal karena hal itu. Tapi dia merasa cemas. Ino takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura sehingga dia tidak sempat mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'.

"Ya, aku juga kangen," kata Ino. Mereka berjalan melewati koridor.

"Ah, kalian! Tolong bantu aku mengangkat ini!" kata Tenten. Ino dan Hinata dengan sigap membantu Tenten. Tenten menghembuskan napas lega. "Gila guru kelas 6 itu! Masa dia menyuruhku membawa barang-barang seberat itu? Memangnya aku kuli?"

"Sabar ya. Membantu orang itu perbuatan baik," hibur Hinata.

"Yang dibantu juga jangan keterlaluan dong! Hinata lembek, nih." Hinata hanya tersenyum masam mendengar kata-kata Tenten. "Oh ya. Aku lupa. Tadi saat ke ruang guru untuk mengambil barang-barang ini, aku melihat ada anak pindahan."

"Hoo," gumam Ino. Dia tidak tertarik lagi dengan anak pindahan.

"Jangan seperti itu dong! Ini berita _hot_ yang sayang kalau dilewatkan. Anak pindahan itu sepertinya anak kelas 4."

"Lalu apanya yang _hot_? Aku tidak merasakan panas di manapun," keluh Ino.

"Baiklah. Anak pindahan itu adalah orang yang kita kenal," ujar Tenten dengan nada yang dibuat-buat serius. Tapi ini berhasil membuat Ino maupun Hinata penasaran. "Kau masih ingat Haruno Sakura kan? Dia bersekolah lagi di sini."

*

Neji berjalan santai saat melewati koridor menuju kantor guru. Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan anak-anak cewek yang menatapnya kagum. Sebagai ketua kelas, setiap pagi dia harus menghadap wali kelas untuk mengambil laporan absensi kelas. Meski sebenarnya dia malas melakukan hal itu.

"Oh, Hyuuga. Kemari sebentar," ujar wali kelas Neji. Neji mendekati wali kelasnya dan menerima map yang diberikan wali kelas Neji. "Tolong isi absensi semua murid, ya?"

"Baiklah," kata Neji. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

_Rambutnya pink  
Kulitnya putih  
Mata emerald-nya bersinar_

"Kau kenal anak itu, Hyuuga?" tanya wali kelasnya yang sadar kalau Neji memperhatikan Sakura dari tadi dan belum meninggalkan kantor.

"Ya, dulu dia sekelas dengan adikku."

"Kalau begitu bantu dia menemukan kelasnya―kalau tidak salah kelas 4A. Sekolah ini kan, sudah dipugar, takutnya dia nyasar dan salah kelas," kata wali kelas Neji.

"Hn." Hanya itu reaksi dari Neji. Wali kelas Neji memanggil Sakura dan membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Neji sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Sepertinya wali kelasnya sudah menjelaskan.

Sakura dan Neji berjalan berdampingan. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam.

"Kamu kembali ke sini lagi?" tanya Neji memecah keheningan.

"Ya, tanteku tetap menginginkanku bersekolah di sini," jawab Sakura sambil tetap menatap ke depan.

"Kau tau kalau Hinata selalu bercerita tentangmu setiap saat? Kau membuatnya cemas."

Sakura hanya tertawa setengah hati. "Maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Seharusnya kau minta maaf pada teman-teman sekelasmu dan Tenten," ucap Neji. Tadi dia sempat memperhatikan tubuh Sakura. Seingatnya badannya tidak sekurus ini. Apakah Sakura tambah kurus dibandingkan pertemuan pertama kalinya? Lalu Neji memperhatikan leher Sakura. "Kalung yang bagus."

Sakura menunduk dan memandang kalungnya. "Ya, ini punya ibuku. Ini satu-satunya benda yang dapat menghapus rinduku pada ibu. Andai aku bisa bertemu dengan ibu," gumam Sakura. "Inikah kelasnya?" Neji mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku sampai kelas," ucap Sakura.

"Kamu sopan sekali, ya? Ya, sama-sama." Neji berjalan menuju kelasnya sementara Sakura membuka pintu kelas. Belum sempat dia membaca suasana kelas, seseorang memeluknya.

"Sakura! Aku kangen sekali padamu!" Sakura kenal suara ini, apalagi setelah dia meneliti orang yang sedang memeluknya. Ino.

"Aduduh! Sakit, Ino," pinta Sakura karena punggungnya ditekan terlalu kencang. Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang tampang menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud memelukmu sekencang itu. Kau ke mana saja? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar pada kami?" beber Ino langsung.

"Ino, jangan begitu! Sakura baru datang sudah kamu ganggu." Ino merengut lalu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang tadi memprotesnya.

"Tindakanku ini masih lebih baik dibandingkan seseorang yang ikut merindukannya tapi menutup-nutupi."

"Hei! Siapa yang kamu maksud?" bentak Shikamaru. Dia menyadari Sakura menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan ini membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Shikamaru memang pemalu ya?" gumam Chouji di sebelah Ino.

"Memang."

"Sakura-san?" Sakura mencoba melihat seseorang dari balik kepala Ino.

"Hinata! Lama tak jumpa ya? Maaf kalau selama ini tidak pernah kasih kabar. Aku nggak tau alamat sekolah ini dan alamat rumah kalian. Kalaupun tau, aku nggak bisa ngirim surat," jelas Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa Sakura-chan pindah ke sini lagi? Kukira kamu tidak akan bersekolah di sini lagi," kata Naruto yang ada di belakang Hinata. Hinata terkejut karena dia baru sadar ada Naruto di belakangnya. Akhirnya dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan.

"Aku kembali ke Kyushu lalu bersekolah di sana. Karena tanteku tidak ingin aku tinggal bersama orangtuaku, dia membawaku lagi ke Tokyo dan menyekolahkanku di sini."

"Kenapa tantemu tidak ingin kau tinggal bersama orangtuamu? Padahal lebih asyik tinggal dengan orangtua, kan?" tanya Kiba. Sakura merenung lalu tersenyum setengah hati.

"Mungkin tanteku tidak menyukai mereka. Yah, aku juga lebih suka tinggal bersama tante dan paman," jawab Sakura. Ino langsung memotong sebelum Kiba dan Naruto bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

"Sudah, yang penting kau sudah ada di sini. Kami sekelas lagi lho! Hanya saja sekarang kelas A. Dan kamu boleh duduk di tempat dudukmu semula," ujar Ino sambil mendorong punggung Sakura. "Oh, ya. Sekolah ini baru dipugar. Kalau mau ke atap harus hati-hati. Pagar-pagar di atap belum jadi, makanya jangan sampai jatuh."

"Iya, selamat datang kembali! Kami semua senang lho. Iya kan, Hinata?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang melihatnya―dan berdiri di dekatnya langsung pingsan karena sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. Naruto jadi kaget dengan reaksi yang tiba-tiba dari Hinata. "Hinata! Kenapa kamu pingsan?"

"Ah, Naruto! Ini semua gara-gara kamu, kan?" Kiba menyalahkan Naruto sambil memukul kepala Naruto. Ino dan Sakura juga jadi kalang kabut membantu para cowok mengangkat tubuh Hinata.

"Ohayou, min―ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada Hyuuga?" pekik wali kelas 4A saat dia melihat Hinata yang terbaring di lantai.

"Dia pingsan gara-gara Naruto, Bu," kata salah satu anak sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Eh! Jangan menuduh orang, dong!" protes Naruto.

"Uzumaki, kali ini apa yang kaulakukan pada Hyuuga Hinata? Hah?"

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya berbicara padanya lalu dia pingsan. Sungguh! Ini selalu terjadi kalau aku sedang berbicara padanya." Wali kelas itu menatap Naruto dan Hinata bergantian lalu dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sebaiknya, kau jangan terlalu dekat Hyuuga. Oke?"

"Hah?" Wali kelas itu berjongkok dan menggendong tubuh kecil Hinata.

"Nah, semuanya kembali ke bangku masing-masing! Aku akan menitipkan Hyuuga ke UKS dan untuk Haruno," wali kelas itu menggantung kata-katanya sambil menatap gadis berambut pink di bawahnya. Sakura mendongak menatap wali kelasnya, "selamat datang di kelas ini."

Sakura tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya. Matanya menjelajah ke seluruh kelas. Selain mencari bangkunya, dia juga mencari seseorang. Dan matanya menangkap sesosok yang selalu dirindukannya selama berada di Kyushu.

_Sasuke_

Sasuke sedang menatap keluar jendela. Tangan kirinya menopang dagunya. Mata onyx-nya memantulkan bayangan benda-benda yang dilihatnya. Sakura membaca dengan detil semua yang diingatnya tentang Sasuke.

Rambutnya  
Tangannya  
Jari-jarinya  
Alisnya  
Tubuhnya  
Matanya  
Dan bibirnya

Lalu Sakura mendesah. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyapanya di depan pintu kelas tadi. Dia pasti sudah melupakan Sakura. Dia kembali duduk di bangkunya. Bangku di depan Sasuke. Semuanya tidak berubah…

**NNN**

Sakura menatap langit di atasnya. Perasaannya tenang dan hangat. Matahari menyinari tubuhnya. Musim semi kali ini terasa hangat. Lalu dia mendengar pintu atap dibuka. Sakura menoleh cepat dan melihat Sasuke yang membuka pintu atap.

"Ah, Sakura ya?" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk lemah. Apa sebenarnya Sasuke masih mengingatnya? "Benar-benar warna rambut musim semi."

Sakura mendesah putus asa. Ternyata dia hanya tau namanya karena rambutnya yang berwarna pink. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura. Dia menatap ke depan. Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Sudah lama nggak ketemu. Kamu kurusan, ya?" kata Sasuke. Wajah Sakura berubah cerah. Ternyata Sasuke masih ingat dengannya!

"Ya. Semua anak menanyakan hal itu berulang kali. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Lihat juga tau, kan? Aku baik-baik saja." Hati Sakura kembali menciut. Ternyata dalamnya semakin buruk. Cara bicara Sasuke semakin menohok hati. Padahal pertama kali bertemu Sasuke, dia adalah anak yang manis.

"Aku kan, cuma mencari-cari bahan pembicaraan. Kamu juga berubah, Sasuke-kun," keluh Sakura kesal. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia melirik leher Sakura lalu kembali memandangi langit.

"Setidaknya aku tidak kurusan," balas Sasuke. Sakura jadi tambah jengkel. Sakura merasa kesal dengan perubahan Sasuke yang tidak bagus ini. Dia ingin sekali memukul kepala Sasuke dengan apapun, yang penting Sasuke kesakitan.

"Hei, Sakura!" Sakura menoleh dan melihat Tenten, Lee dan Neji. Tenten berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sakura. Dia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke lalu kembali menatap Sakura.

"Kamu sudah kembali. Kamu tau kalau aku selalu bercerita tentangmu pada Neji? Lee juga kecewa karena tidak sempat kasih salam padamu," beber Tenten. Lee menoleh kesal ke arah Tenten karena rahasianya dibeber-beberkan. Tidak lama Sasuke berjalan menjauhi mereka dan membuka pintu.

"Hei, Sasuke! Mau ke mana kamu?" tanya Lee.

"Aku mau pergi ke kelas. Aku tidak tahan dengan suasana ribut," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke menghilang dari balik pintu dan ini membuat Sakura cukup sedih.

"Dari dulu, aku ingin sekali memukul anak itu," aku Lee sambil mendesis.

"Tapi menurutku dia keren," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum. Neji ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura memberikan senyumannya pada Neji.

"Neji-kun, soal yang tadi pagi aku sangat berterimakasih."

"Tidak usah dibicarakan lagi. Yang penting kamu nggak nyasar dan salah kelas," kata Neji mengulang perkataan wali kelasnya. Sakura mengangguk-angguk pelan lalu kembali merenung. Neji memperhatikan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Dari tadi diam saja." Sakura menoleh ke arah Neji lalu tersenyum.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Aku cuma kesal karena Sasuke-kun berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Kata-katanya, nada bicaranya, perilakunya juga berubah!" omel Sakura. Neji tersenyum.

"Kamu juga berubah. Sekarang jadi cerewet."

"Enak saja."

"Tapi waktu memang mengubah segalanya, kan? Wajah, tubuh, sifat, impian, perasaan. Waktu memang menyeramkan karena kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di waktu yang akan datang," kata Neji. Sakura terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Neji.

"Neji-kun juga bicara seperti orang dewasa," komentar Sakura.

"Masa?" Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ya, waktu mengubah segalanya. Bahkan ada yang berubah pada Sakura. Tingginya, cara bicaranya, dan perasaannya. Perasaannya pada Sasuke mulai berubah saat Sakura duduk di kelas 3. Entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan Sasuke yang ada di Tokyo. Wajahnya selalu terbayang di benak Sakura.

**Itu namanya cinta. Sekarang kau merasakan suatu perasaan baru. Semoga kamu bisa mempelajari rasa cinta ini**

Begitulah kata inner Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata inner Sakura. Lalu senyumnya tidak mengembang lagi.

_Tapi nasibku tidak pernah berubah oleh waktu_

**NNN**

Ino mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Dia menatap jam dinding dengan gelisah.

Ya, kenapa dia gelisah? Apa yang membuatnya tidak enak hati?

Ino mengusap kepalanya pelan. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia punya firasat buruk? Lalu telepon berdering. Entah kenapa Ino ingin sekali mengangkat gagang telepon itu. Bahkan saat ibunya hendak mengangkat telepon, Ino dengan cepat merebut pegangan telepon. Ino hanya menyeringai saat ibunya menatapnya curiga lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Moshi-moshi, di sini keluarga Yamanaka."

"Moshi-moshi. Bisakah saya berbicara dengan Yamanaka Ino?" Suara ini tidak Ino kenal. Suara wanita dewasa yang sama sekali baru dikenalnya.

"Ya, anda berbicara dengan Ino."

"Kamu sekelas dengan Haruno Sakura?" Ino memicing. Wanita ini kenal Sakura, apakah dia ibunya? Tapi bukankah ibunya ada di Kyushu? Lalu siapa wanita ini?

"Ya."

"Apakah Sakura ada di sana?" Ino merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak. Wanita ini menanyakan Sakura dengan nada yang tidak wajar.

"Tidak ada. Bukankah dia sudah pulan ke rumahnya? Lalu siapa ini?"

"Ah, maaf. Saya Sachi, tante Sakura. Sakura belum pulang ke rumah. Tante sudah menelepon ke mana-mana tapi teman-temannya bilang tidak tau-menahu," jelas Sachi dengan nada memburu. Ini juga membuat Ino panik. Sakura belum pulang. Padahal sudah malam!

"Apakah anda sudah menelepon sekolah? Atau mencarinya ke tempat-tempat yang mungkin didatangi Sakura?"

"Tante sudah menelepon sekolah tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Tante juga sudah mencari ke tempat yang mungkin didatangi Sakura tapi dia sama sekali tidak ditemukan."

Ino seperti orang linglung. Dia bolak-balik seperti setrikaan.

"Aku juga akan membantu mencarinya," kata Ino. Setelah mengucapkan salam dia menutup gagang telepon lalu berlari mengambil jaketnya. Meski ibunya sudah melarangnya keluar rumah tapi Ino tetap pergi keluar. Saat ini yang ada di kepala Ino adalah sekolah. Entahlah Sakura ada di sekolah atau tidak tapi dia harus mencarinya.

*

"Ino? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Napas Ino hampir habis karena berlari dari rumah sampai sekolah. Dia lupa kalau lebih cepat naik bis daripada berlari seperti ini. Apalagi dia terkejut mendapati banyak anak di gerbang sekolah.

"Tenten? Neji-kun? Hinata? Naruto? Kiba? Sasuke-kun? Shikamaru?!" seru Ino sambil menarik napas dengan susah payah.

"Lebih baik simpan napasmu daripada menyebutkan nama kami satu persatu," komentar Shikamaru saat Ino terbatuk-batuk karena kesusahan mengambil napas. Hinata mengusap-usap punggung Ino meskipun itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Ino setelah dia bisa bernapas dengan normal.

"Kami sama-sama menerima telepon dari tante Sakura. Kami ke sini karena kata tante Sakura telepon sekolah sama sekali tidak diangkat. Penjaga sekolahnya mungkin tertidur dan mungkin tidak sadar kalau Sakura masuk ke sini. Makanya kami semua datang ke sekolah," jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih datang ke sekolah, Ino?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku…entahlah," jawab Ino. Memang dia tidak tau. Firasatnyalah yang menuntunnya ke sekolah ini. Entah itu benar atau tidak.

"Hentikan obrolan kalian. Kalau ingin cepat, jangan membuang waktu di sini," potong Sasuke.

"Yaa," sahut Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Lalu dengan cepat mereka masuk lewat gerbang belakang. Pertama-tama mereka mencari-cari di kelas-kelas, lab, ruang olahraga, lapangan belakang sekolah. Tapi tidak ada Sakura sama sekali.

"Mau mencari di mana lagi sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru. Baik Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Ino dan Tenten sudah ngos-ngosan. Apalagi Hinata sudah terlihat pucat.

"Coba kita ke atap. Bukankah Sakura suka pergi ke sana?" usul Neji. Mereka akhirnya segera ke atap. Pintu menuju ke atap sedikit terbuka. Neji membuka pintu itu perlahan. Derit pintu itu tidak terdengar. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi angin malam yang berhembus kencang. Dan Sakura berdiri di sana. Berdiri ke tepi atap yang belum dihalangi pagar.

"Sakura!" teriak Neji panik. Sakura menoleh cepat. Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya dan Ino memekik memanggil nama Sakura. Para cowok berlari ke arah Sakura tapi yang sampai duluan adalah Sasuke. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura keras.

"Aduduh, sakit!" keluh Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melonggarkan sedikit pegangannya tapi tidak melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau mau apa di atap sekolah malam-malam begini? Kau sudah gila ya!?" bentak Sasuke. Sakura terkejut lalu mukanya berubah menjadi raut bingung.

"Aku tidak gila," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Sakura, kau mau bunuh diri kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Kau mau melompat dari sini? Jangan bercanda!" Kali ini Naruto yang berbicara. Sakura menatap semua orang dengan raut bingung.

"Bunuh diri? Lompat? Apa yang kalian bicarakan, sih?" Shikamaru merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dia lalu bertanya pada Sakura.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin melompat dari situ?"

"Melompat? Jangan bergurau! Aku masih ingin hidup!" jawab Sakura sedikit membentak.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang mencari liontin kalungku." Sakura menunjuk rantai kalung di lehernya. Mereka semua langsung ingat kalau Sakura sebelumnya memakai kalung berliontin indah. Mereka mendesah lega lalu berubah menjadi kejengkelan lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menelepon kami atau tantemu?" tanya Ino dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku baru ingat kalau liontinku hilang sewaktu ada di halte. Aku kembali lagi ke sekolah dan mencari-carinya di setiap kelas tapi tidak ketemu. Aku baru sadar kalau hari sudah malam dan saat aku ingin menelepon tante, gerbang depan sudah ditutup," jelas Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak lewat gerbang belakang? Gerbang belakang bisa dibuka dengan mudah," protes Kiba.

"Wah, aku nggak tau. Sekolah ini kan, baru dipugar. Seingatku dulu tidak ada gerbang belakang."

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang putus asa," sambar Sasuke. Dia teringat kata-kata Sakura yang terdengar seperti orang yang sudah tidak mau hidup.

"Aku memang agak kurusan tapi aku masih punya semangat hidup," kata Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Bukan itu," gumam Sasuke tapi Sakura tidak mendengarkannya.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kami semua cemas, tau," kata Neji. Sakura menatap Neji dan yang lainnya lalu menunduk.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir."

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal Sakura-chan baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup," kata Naruto. Sakura tersenyum. Dia memandang pergelangan kirinya lalu berdeham.

"Sasuke-kun, tanganmu." Sasuke menyadari kalau dia masih memegang pergelangan Sakura lalu dengan cepat dia menarik tangannya. Sakura tersenyum diam-diam. Wajah Sasuke manis saat itu. Mereka turun dari atap dan berjalan melewati koridor lantai 1.

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang!" seru Kiba semangat.

"Eh?! Jangan! Liontinku masih belum ketemu!" kata Sakura.

"Ya sudah, cari besok saja. Kalau sekarang merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru.

"Nggak mau! Harus sekarang!"

"Baiklah! Ayo kita bantu mencari liontin Sakura!" kata Tenten. Sakura memekik senang sementara Ino memekik takut.

"Apa? Semalam ini?! Tapi katanya sekolah ini angker. Kalau malam suka ada hantu," kata Ino.

"Ha-hantu?" Hinata mulai menggigil ketakutan.

"Ja-jangan takut, Hinata. Tidak ada yang namanya ha-hantu," hibur Naruto meski ketauan kalau dia juga ketakutan.

"Naruto, ketauan tau, kamu lagi takut," kata Neji.

KRIEEK…

Mereka semua berhenti berjalan. Semuanya menoleh pelan-pelan ke belakang. Ada sesosok bayangan hitam yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Mereka tidak dapat melihat apapun di tempat segelap itu.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

"GYAAAAA!!!" Mereka berteriak sambil berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum. Kiba dengan gugup membuka gerbang belakang dan mereka berhasil keluar dari sekolah. Sakura ngos-ngosan lalu menatap teman-temannya.

Ya. Teman-temannya.

Sambil berlari dia tersenyum. Ketakutannya masih ada tapi melihat ketakutan di wajah teman-temannya itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Mungkin inilah nasib baru yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

Besoknya liontin Sakura ditemukan pamannya di kantung celana Sakura saat akan mencuci pakaian-pakaian kotor kemarin. Dan hantu yang menakuti-nakuti mereka bersembilan adalah Takarai, penjaga sekolah yang suka tertidur saat berjaga.

**NNN**

"Kamu masih memakai kalung itu?" Sakura menoleh. Dilihatnya Sasuke menatap liontin yang mengikat di rantai kalung Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan, milik ibuku. Harta warisan keluarga yang sama pentingnya dengan jepitan serbagunamu itu," kata Sakura. Sasuke melotot karena Sakura mulai membocorkan rahasianya di depan orang lain.

"Eh? Jepitan? Siapa yang punya jepitan? Kau ya, Sasuke?" selidik Kiba. Sasuke segera menjitak kepala Kiba dan Kiba mengaduh.

"Kamu pasti benci liontin itu karena dulu pernah punya kenangan buruk," sambung Neji. Dia masih mengingat-ingat kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Ya, itu kenangan paling buruk. Malam-malam sekali aku keluar rumah hanya untuk mencari gadis berkepala pink yang teledor," keluh Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok.

"Hei, hei! Jangan merokok! Dasar kalian!" Sakura segera menghadang teman-teman cowoknya merokok. Mereka selalu bersama sampai sekarang. Di atap sekolah sambil menatap luasnya langit di atas.

**AAA**

_Mulai sekarang Sakura akan membuat nasibnya berubah dengan kekuatannya sendiri.  
Dialah yang menemukan teman-temannya dengan caranya sendiri.  
Dialah yang sudah mengukir kenangan bersama dengan ulahnya sendiri._

_Dan di masa yang akan datang, mereka akan menggapai apa yang ada di atas mereka.  
Mereka akan menggapai semuanya.  
Diawali lompatan kecil dari kaki-kaki mungil mereka._

_Karena setiap akhir selalu ada awal._

**AN AN**

_**Gomeeeen, karena udah buat side story tapi bukan chapter selanjutnya. Tapi moga-moga side story ini bisa mengurangi kalian menunggu chapter selanjutnya.**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Dan chapter selanjutnya on process. Doain supaya cepet apdetnya. Huwaaa!  
Arigatou minna-san, yang udah membaca dan me-review. Sekali lagi, domo arigatou!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**About What Happened in Tokyo?!**_

_**Kisah lima anak (Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru) yang sama-sama hidup di kota Tokyo. Meski berbeda status tapi mereka tetap berteman (keliatannya sama sekali nggak akur). Kehidupan jalanan, kehidupan orang-orang berpengaruh, masa lalu suram, geng, dendam yakuza, dunia malam… Awalnya mereka nggak bisa masuk ke kehidupan ini tapi akhirnya bisa menyesuaikan diri.  
Mereka dikenal dengan satu nama, JUMP. Meskipun Jump bukanlah geng besar tapi mereka sudah terkenal di seluruh prefektur Tokyo. Sebenarnya Jump nggak cuma mereka berlima. Terkadang yang lain pun suka ikut bergabung.  
Nantinya Jump akan hancur karena suatu hal. Tapi aku nggak mau ke pokok masalah langsung. Mungkin nantinya cerita ini akan punya banyak sekali chapter. Hahahaha!**_


	6. Pertemuan Kembali

_**Minna-sa~n... Akhirnya aku sudah bisa meng-update chapter What Happened In Tokoyo?? Yang baru... Semoga kalian menikmatinya, hoho...**_

_**Mungkin cukup sekian dari aku. Takutnya kelamaan gara" kebanyakan ngomong. Huhuhu..**_

_**Jaa.......**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Pertemuan Kembali**

_Sasuke berlari di sekitar rumahnya sambil meneriakkan nama kakaknya. Dia menoleh dengan cepat, sesekali berhenti di satu tempat dan mengacak-acak tempat tersebut. Dia menatap jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu._

_Satu menit lagi. Sasuke mempercepat pencariannya. Tapi kakaknya tak kunjung ketemu._

"_Argh! Sudah lewat lima menit!" teriak Sasuke kesal. Itachi lalu muncul sambil tertawa puas._

"_Dasar payah! Masa' tidak bisa menemukanku? Katanya kamu sudah bisa menebak pikiranku," ejek Itachi sambil menempeleng kepala adiknya._

"_Memangnya onii-san sembunyi di mana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Itachi mengangkat telunjuknya dan menggerakkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan._

"_Itu rahasia. Lain kali aku akan bersembunyi di situ lagi." Itachi senang karena Sasuke terus merengek._

"_Itachi, Sasuke." Dua anak itu menoleh. Ayahnya ada di belakang mereka. Di sampingnya ada seorang pria bermata runcing._

"_Inikah anak-anakmu itu? Akur sekali," kata pria di sebelah Fugaku._

"_Itachi, Sasuke, ini adalah partner ayah." Sasuke dan Itachi langsung mendongak untuk melihat wajah pria itu. Sasuke tidak suka pria di depannya ini. Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang campur aduk dalam pikirannya. Antara kesal, jijik, dan takut._

"_Salam kenal. Namaku―"_

"―Bangun, Sasuke!" Sasuke membuka matanya dengan cepat. Dia melihat Sakura memegang penggorengan dan centong. Sakura juga memakai celemek putih Sasuke. Sasuke memegang pelipisnya. "Hei! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur di situ, putri salju?"

"Jangan memerintahi aku, bodoh. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam sembilan kurang. Bangunlah! Aku sudah memasakkan telur dan membuatkan susu hangat untukmu."

"Baik, ibu," ejek Sasuke. Dia melemparkan selimutnya lalu berdiri. Kepalanya pening sekali, pasti tadi dia salah tidur. Sasuke melihat meja makan sudah ditata rapi. Di atas meja ada tiga jenis makanan yang dimasak Sakura. Sasuke agak ngeri melihat makanan-makanan itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak menaburkan racun atau menuangkan cairan aneh ke dalamnya," kata Sakura setelah mengetahui kalau Sasuke menatap aneh masakannya. Sasuke medesah lalu mengambil sumpit. Makanan di depannya terlihat berputar-putar.

Sampai hari ini, Sakura masih menginap di apartemen Sasuke. Sudah dua hari Sakura numpang tinggal di apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke cukup repot ketika para tetangga mulai curiga. Untungnya Sakura tidak mempunyai tampang gadis nakal melainkan gadis polos. Sifat Sakura yang ramah juga membuat para tetangga menyukainya. Kemarin pagi Shikamaru baru datang untuk mengabari Sakura kalau barang-barangnya sudah dipak, kecuali baju-baju di lemarinya. Sakura tidak mau kembali ke apartemennya lagi tapi setelah diyakinkan Neji kalau dia akan melindunginya, Sakura pergi ke apartemennya bersama Neji untuk mengepak pakaiannya. Sakura menginap di apartemen Sasuke lagi karena para tetangga sudah terbiasa dengan Sakura.

Yang paling repot adalah menentukan siapa yang akan tidur di kasur. Mereka akhirnya sepakat bergantian tidur di kasur. Tapi kadang Sasuke suka lupa dengan kesepakatan itu dan tidur di kasur. Akhirnya Sakura terpaksa tidur di futon.

Sasuke mulai mengambil telur dan memakannya.

"Manis," protesnya. Sakura menoleh kesal.

"Maaf deh, kalau kemanisan. Habis aku suka telur dadar manis."

"Aku tidak peduli seleramu." Akhirnya Sasuke makan dengan tenang. Sakura sedang mencuci alat-alat masak yang tadi dipakainya. Sasuke menatap koran di atas meja makan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengambilkan koran untukku," kata Sasuke. Sesekali sambil menyantap makanannya, Sasuke membaca koran. Sakura bersiul-siul sambil terus mencuci. Sebenarnya Sakura malas sekali kalau harus mencuci piring. Tapi dia menikmati suasana tenang ini. Diam-diam Sasuke juga menikmatinya. Terasa seperti pasangan pengantin baru.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke-kun, habiskan saja makananmu. Biar aku yang membuka pintu, suamiku," canda Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum paksa lalu melanjutkan makannya. Sakura berjalan cepat menuju pintu karena orang yang mengetuk pintu sepertinya tidak sabaran.

"Oye, Sakura," kata Kiba. Naruto mengangkat tangannya begitu melihat Sakura yang membukakan pintu. Shikamaru dan Neji juga ada di belakangnya.

"Masuk saja," kata Sakura. Mereka bertiga masuk. Neji memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura menyadari hal ini lalu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Kamu main rumah-rumahan sama Sasuke?" Sakura menatap celemeknya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Haha, nggak kok! Tadi aku membuatkan sarapannya. Tapi aku malah diejek ibu," ucapnya.

"Kamu masak? Buatkan untukku juga dong!" kata Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Kalau mau, minta saja punya Sasuke." Mereka bertiga segera berjalan cepat ke dapur. Sasuke tentu kaget melihat segerombolan pengganggu datang.

"Uwaa! Sedang apa kalian? Hei, jangan mencomot sembarangan!"

"Enak sekali ya? Sakura memang pintar memasak. Aku baru tau," kata Kiba.

"Mm, Sakura-chan memang seorang wanita yang spesial!" puji Naruto. Shikamaru juga mencomot salah satu makanan Sasuke. Hanya Neji yang tidak mau merecoki Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengambil makananku?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat sikap Neji.

"Aku bukan orang kampungan yang belum pernah makan," jawab Neji singkat. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu lalu pandangan beralih kepada tiga pengacau di depannya.

"Ah, pergi kalian semua! Pengganggu!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Naruto menggumam jengkel dan Kiba hanya cekikikan lalu pergi menjauh sebelum Sasuke sempat memukulnya. Sasuke kesal, suasana yang tadi sangat tenang dan menyenangkan berubah jadi bencana.

"Lalu kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Sakura akhirnya. Dia tidak membaca situasi hati Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kami datang ke sini untuk merekomendasikan apartemen untukmu," kata Neji. Sakura mengangguk-angguk pelan. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Apartemen? Cih, padahal lebih baik aku tinggal di sini saja."

"Aku tidak mau tagihan listrik dan biaya lainnya membengkak karena kamu," kata Sasuke. Sakura mendelik kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau boleh menempati apartemen Kiba. Dia tidak menempatinya lagi," ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku disuruh pulang sama ibu. Karena akhir-akhir ini ditelepon sekolah, dia jadi memperketat pengawasannya," kata Kiba saat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya hendak bertanya.

"Kau tinggal mengganti nama kontrak. Setelah itu kita angkut barang-barangmu ke apartemen Kiba. Juga tidak usah cemas, pemilik apartemen Kiba sangat baik," sambung Shikamaru.

"Benar! Kalau ada apa-apa, kita akan datang ke apartemen Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan tidak usah cemas," sahut Naruto. Sakura tersenyum sungguh-sungguh sambil menatap keempat cowok di depannya.

"Terima kasih. Padahal tidak usah repot-repot."

"Ah, kalau untuk Sakura-chan, semuanya akan kulakukan!"

"Naruto! Kamu mau menggoda Sakura ya? Dasar genit!" keluh Kiba sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. Shikamaru menertawakan Naruto yang kesakitan. Neji dan Sasuke hanya diam saja menonton mereka.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Sudah mau menerimaku di apartemenmu yang sumpek ini," ucap Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke memasang tampang kecut.

"Sumpek? Enak saja."

Sakura terkekeh lalu menatap keempat temannya yang lain. "Aku harus berani menghadapi apa yang telah kulalui. Kejadian kemarin yang menyakitkan mungkin takkan bisa kulupakan dengan mudah. Tapi bersama kalian, sesulit apapun bebannya pasti akan kulalui."

Sasuke ikut menatap keempat cowok yang masih ribut di depannya.

"Kamu sudah berubah. Dulu kamu cengeng sekali."

"Aku harus berubah kan? Kau juga berubah. Sekarang kamu jadi menyebalkan padahal dulu kau imut sekali," kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyebalkan!" protes Sasuke dengan pipi memerah. Sakura berdiri dan dengan sekali gerakan cepat dia mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dan segera kabur meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengamuk. Sakura terkekeh sambil bersembunyi di belakang Neji diikuti tawa Naruto dan Kiba yang melecehkan si korban-pengacakan-rambut.

"Hari senin aku mulai masuk sekolah. Aku nggak mau cuma sembunyi di sini. Aku takut anak-anak sekelas membuat gosip tidak jelas," kata Sakura. Namun perkataan Kiba selanjutnya membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Mereka sudah membuat gosip. Bahkan banyak geng cewek menulis berita di mading sekolah."

"Apa?" seru Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Shikamaru mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke dan Sakura memperebutkan kertas itu tapi setelah dilerai Neji akhirnya mereka membacanya bersama.

…_misterius jika mengingat Uchiha Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah bersamaan dengan Haruno Sakura. Benarkah ini hanya kebetulan? Tidak ada surat dan kabar yang menyatakan mereka izin atau __sakit. Apakah mereka janjian? Apa yang mereka lakukan di hari mereka tidak masuk?_

"Yang ini lebih parah," sambung Shikamaru sambil memberikan dua lembar kertas. Sakura dan Sasuke menerima kertas yang berbeda dan membacanya cepat.

…_berduaan berbelanja di jam sekolah. Sangat mencurigakan. Apalagi ada orang yang melihat Haruno Sakura ternyata menginap di apartemen Uchiha Sasuke semalaman. Untuk apa Haruno Sakura di apartemen Uchiha Sasuke? Apakah benar selama ini gosip yang menyatakan bahwa Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke menyimpan rasa cinta sehingga tidak bisa lagi dibendung dan menyebabkan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang sangat intim?__ Lalu sehubungan…_

Mulut Sakura terbuka. Dia ingin sekali tertawa membaca artikel tidak masuk akal yang ada di tangannya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan tatapan kesal.

"_Non sense_! Apaan nih berita? Ini sih gosip!" keluh Sakura. Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas lalu bertukar kertas dengan Sakura. Sakura meneruskan bacaannya yang ditulis oleh _Sasuke's fans club_ yang baru lalu wajahnya semakin mengerut.

…_tidak dapat dimaafkan. Seorang Haruno Sakura yang tidak berharga secuil pu__n―yang bahkan tubuhnya kalah seksi dibandingkan papan tulis sekolah―mencoba mendekati idola kita, Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Apa dia tidak tau kalau cewek yang pantas untuk Sasuke-kun adalah cewek cantik dan _worthy_ untuk diperebutkan para cowok? Apakah Haruno Sakura pantas mendapatkan Sasuke-kun? Tidak! Jika Sakura berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke-kun (dan itu hanya ada dalam mimpinya! Catat itu!) maka dia hanya aib bagi Sasuke-kun. Siapa yang senang mendapatkan cewek aneh tidak berdada? Dan lagi…_

Sakura menyeringai menyeramkan setelah membaca artikel itu. "Bahkan judul di sini '_Bitchy Sakura_'! Waw, Sasuke! Kuakui _fans club_-mu sangat menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke setengah hati.

"Semua orang membuat gosip tidak mengenakkan tentang kalian selama kalian tidak masuk sekolah. Kami sudah berbuat sebisanya untuk mencabut dan membantah semua gosip itu, tapi tidak berhasil," jelas Kiba.

"Tenten yang ikut klub mading juga sudah berusaha tapi cewek-cewek nggak berperasaan itu tetap menulis ini semua," sambung Neji.

"Karena itu aku datang ke sini. Memastikan kalau Sakura-chan dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh," kata Naruto yang dihadiahi jitakan Kiba.

"Makanya aku nggak suka cewek. Mereka senang sekali menusuk orang dari belakang," ucap Shikamaru. Sakura mendengus. Di pikirannya pasti semua cewek memusuhinya. Apalagi nanti saat dia mulai masuk sekolah. Apa yang harus dilakukan dan dikatakannya?

"Tenang saja. Kami selalu ada di sampingmu, Ino dan Hinata juga akan membantumu. Dan untukmu, Sasuke," Neji menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "sepertinya kami tidak perlu membantumu."

"Lakukan saja apa yang kalian mau," jawab Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura. Dia menatap kertas itu lagi lalu mendesah. Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

**NNN**

Sakura sudah berakting seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia berjalan seperti biasa dan mencoba untuk tidak menatap sekelilingnya. Tapi dia tau kalau semua siswa SMA Nakayama menatapnya. Sakura merasakan aura kebencian dan kemarahan di antara tatapan-tatapan itu. Tubuh Sakura merinding dan dirinya terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke arah lain. Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya dan dia kaget mendapati siswi-siswi di kelasnya menatapnya tajam.

"Huaa," serunya refleks sambil mundur dua langkah. Dia tidak sadar kalau Ino dan Hinata ada di belakangnya. Ino mendorong Sakura masuk ke kelas.

"Kau mau ke mana, Haruno-sama? Cepat masuk dan duduk di bangkumu," kata Ino. Sakura sempat mengelak tapi akhirnya dia diam saja dan berjalan pelan ke arah bangkunya. Seakan dia akan diterkam orang-orang yang melihatnya jika dia salah melangkah. Dia melirik bangku sebelah, bangku Sasuke. Sasuke belum datang. Bangku Naruto dan Kiba juga kosong. Sebenarnya mereka sengaja datang lebih lama agar gosip itu tidak berkembang terlalu parah.

"Mana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi. Hinata menarik-narik ujung seragam Ino karena Ino menanyakan Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Dia belum datang," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Kalau itu juga aku tau. Kau tau, kalau kalian berdua menjadi bahan empuk untuk gosip geng cewek penyuka gosip? Apalagi kau dijadikan incaran caci maki nomor satu _fans club_ Sasuke. Kasihan sekali kamu," jelas Ino dengan tampang (tidak) mengasihani.

Sakura memaksakan tawa lalu berkata, "Tidak perlu mengasihani."

"Sakura-san, tenang saja. Tenten juga mem-membantumu," kata Hinata. Sakura tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Hanya dia? Padaku juga dong!" protes Ino.

"Terima kasih, Ino-pig," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ino mendelik dan ini membuat Hinata cemas.

"Wah, sama-sama, dahi lebar!" Sakura dan Ino beratap-tatapan. Hinata dapat melihat percikan api di antara mereka.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua."

"Kyaa~! Sasuke-kuun!" Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh ke arah suara. Cewek-cewek di kelas mereka mendekati Sasuke dengan ganasnya, lebih ganas daripada hari terakhir Sakura ke sekolah. Kiba dan Naruto saja sampai terpental entah ke mana.

"Hei, hei! Pergi kalian! Kenapa atmosfirnya beda?" keluh Kiba sambil mendorong cewek-cewek yang menghalangi jalannya. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sial! Pergi kalian, makhluk aneh!" usir Naruto. "Sasuke, usir mereka dong!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya dia mencoba untuk menghindari tangan-tangan nakal yang hendak menyentuhnya. Tapi sepasang tangan berhasil meraih kerahnya. Cewek itu langsung menarik Sasuke mendekat sehingga Sasuke lebih mudah digerayangi cewek. Kiba dan Naruto yang berhasil keluar dari kerumunan cewek-cewek langsung mengambil napas panjang.

"Hei, lepaskan!" perintah Sasuke sambil berusaha menjauhi para cewek. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Sakura memperhatikan semua itu. Matanya menyipit dan segera memalingkan wajah dari sana.

"Berani-beraninya mereka memegang Sasuke-kun!" kata Ino naik darah sambil menggebrak meja. Hinata sampai terpekik kaget melihat Ino.

"Yah, mereka berani sekali. Ternyata solidaritas _fans club_ Sasuke sangat kuat," komentar Sakura dingin. Hinata memandang iba pada Sakura. Dengan sungguh-sungguh dia menyentuh dagu Sakura dan menariknya pelan sehingga mata Sakura bertemu mata Hinata.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke-kun tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada cewek yang egois. Dia pasti menyukai cewek seperti kamu, Sakura-san." Mata Sakura membulat lalu dia melirik ke arah Ino. Sepertinya Ino tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hinata karena dia menatap kesal ke arah kerumunan cewek yang berusaha memeluk Sasuke. Sakura memegang tangan Hinata dan menjauhkannya dari dagunya.

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi," bisik Sakura. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Semburat merah selalu ada di pipinya.

"Hei Sakura! Mereka menatap kita!" bisik Ino tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura tau siapa mereka, makanya dia menoleh cepat ke arah kerumunan cewek itu. Ada 2 cewek yang berhasil memeluk tangan Sasuke. Sementara satu cewek yang memegang kerah Sasuke makin mendekatkan diri dalam tubuh Sasuke. Mereka semua―semua dalam arti harafiah―menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jengkel, dingin, dan merasa menang. Sementara Sakura sendiri menatap mereka dengan tatapan biasa saja. Padahal Sakura ingin sekali menusuk mata mereka satu persatu.

"Sakura! Ayo kita hajar mereka!" ajak Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Hinata memegang bahu Ino sambil berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Jangan cuma berdiri di sana! Bagkumu di sini," teriak Sakura dengan nada santai. Sepertinya para cewek itu kaget dengan reaksi Sakura barusan. Ino, Naruto dan Kiba juga terperangah. Saking kagetnya, Sasuke bisa lepas dengan mudah dari kerumunan cewek itu. Sebelum berjalan ke arah Sakura, Sasuke mendelik dingin ke arah kerumunan cewek itu. Para cewek itu lalu menunduk setelah menyadari tatapan Sasuke barusan. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, melecehkan para pecundang yang ada di depan kelas.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bingung.

**NNN**

"Setelah itu, aku memanggilnya dan para cewek itu menatapku tidak percaya! Mereka tidak tau kalau aku ini sangat kuat!" celoteh Sakura pada Neji di depannya. Neji hanya mendengarkan sambil tersenyum sesekali. Dari semua cowok yang Sakura kenal, hanya Neji yang mau mendengarkannya bercerita. Sifat Sakura yang cerewet mampu diterima Neji yang santai dan tidak banyak omong. Di atap hanya ada Shikamaru yang tidur-tiduran juga Sakura dan Neji yang saling mengobrol (meski yang bercerita didominasi Sakura).

"Apa mereka menerima tatapan dingin Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja! Kau harus lihat muka mereka saat Sasuke memicing pada mereka. Mata Sasuke benar-benar seperti mata elang. Aku saja masih ngeri melihat matanya yang satu itu," Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu melanjutkan. "Katanya hari ini kalian mau membantuku pindah kan? Apa aku perlu membayar lagi atau apa?"

"Tidak perlu. Pembayaran muka sudah dihitung sama dengan pembayaran kontrak Kiba minggu lalu. Kau hanya perlu mengganti formulir kontraknya."

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku bisa bersantai."

"Bersantai, kepalamu! Kau juga harus membantu kami mengangkat barang-barangmu!" sambung Shikamaru.

"Sewot amat. Iya, iya," cibir Sakura.

"Iya-nya sekali saja!"

"Iya…" Shikamaru akhirnya kembali tenang sedangkan Sakura menggerutu tidak jelas. Mereka akhirnya diam. Bunyi angin terdengar begitu jelas saat itu. Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan suasana itu akhirnya tertidur. Tanpa disadarinya, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Neji. Neji sempat kaget namun akhirnya dia tidak bergerak-gerak agar Sakura tidak bangun.

"Sakura tidur? Dasar, dia lemah kalau suasananya seperti ini," gerutu Shikamaru gemas. Neji diam saja sambil menatap pemandangan di depan. "Kamu nggak capek, Neji?"

"Sakura sudah sering menjadikan bahuku sebagai bantal," jawab Neji pendek. Shikamaru melengos lalu tidur menyamping membelakangi Neji.

"Kalau bel masuk berbunyi, bangunkan aku!" Neji tidak menjawab atau apa. Tapi saat dia yakin kalau Shikamaru terlelap, dia menggumam.

"Tidak akan kubangunkan." Neji membetulkan posisi kepala Sakura di bahunya. Sakura sempat menggertak sedikit tapi dia kembali terlelap. Neji tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tidur dengan tenang di bahunya. Sebenarnya dari dulu, Neji menikmati saat-saat Sakura yang tidur di atas bahunya. Karena menurut Sakura, bahu Nejilah yang paling enak untuk dijadikan 'bantal'. Katanya, Kiba terlalu banyak gerak, Shikamaru ngomel melulu dan Sasuke pasti selalu menempeleng kepala Sakura kalau berani tidur di bahunya. Hanya Neji yang mengizinkannya untuk tidur di atas bahunya.

Bukan mengizinkan tapi mau…

Ya, Neji senang Sakura tertidur di bahunya. Karena Neji termasuk orang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya, tidak akan ada yang tau kalau sebenarnya Neji menyukai gadis yang tidur di bahunya.

Bahkan dia pun tidak tau

Neji ingin sekali mengatakannya tapi apakah Sakura akan senang? Apa yang akan Sakura katakan setelah Neji menyatakan perasaannya? Lalu bagaimana sikapnya nanti?

Neji tidak tau. Makanya dia diam saja dan memilih mengambil jalan aman, yaitu tetap menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan Sakura dan menenggelamkan perasaan sukanya. Meskipun itu sangat menyakitkan.

Tanpa disadari Neji, Shikamaru yang membelakanginya tidak tidur. Dia terjaga. Dari tadi dia memikirkan sesuatu, tentang Neji dan Sakura. Yang paling ditakutkan oleh Shikamaru adalah perasaan Neji terhadap Sakura.

**NNN**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Kiba sungguh senang dengan adanya bel penyelamat jam pelajaran bahasa jepang kuno. Dia melempar pensil yang dari tadi digenggamnya.

"Hore pulang!" teriaknya lalu kewalahan mengambil pensil yang dilemparnya tadi. Naruto cekikikan melihat tingkah Kiba.

"Ya, aku senang akhirnya bisa pulang. Bahasa jepang kuno itu menyebalkan!" kata Naruto.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi maka kau akan mendapatkan tugas dua kali lipat!" ancam Iruka. Naruto meringis dan kali ini Kiba yang terkekeh. Sakura memilin-milin rambutnya lalu melirik bangku Sasuke. Si pemilik bangku sedang terlelap di meja. Wajahnya disembunyikan di antara kedua tangannya yang menyilang. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti itu. Setidaknya sifatnya yang ini tidak hilang dari Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan atmosfer sekeliling berubah. Lalu dia sadar kalau Iruka sudah berdiri di sebelah bangkunya sambil memicing ke arahnya. Sakura langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tanya Iruka mengintrograsi.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak melihat Sasuke." Jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Untungnya suaranya mengecil saat dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Iruka mendekati Sasuke yang tidur dan masih belum bangun. Akhirnya Iruka menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke dengan buku jepang kuno miliknya.

"Bangun Uchiha! Kau kira kau sedang ada di mana?" Sasuke sedikit kaget tapi dia bisa mengendalikan suasana. Dia mengusap matanya yang masih menutup sedikit dan Sakura yakin kalau para cewek yang melihat kejadian itu―termasuk Ino―tambah terpesona.

"Maaf, saya kurang tidur dan tidak nyenyak saat tidur," kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Sakura mendengus. Pembohong! Kurang tidur apanya? Padahal Sasuke merebut jatah Sakura tidur di kasur. Apalagi Sasuke tidur sejam sebelum Sakura tau kalau Sasuke merebut kasur yang akan ditiduri Sakura. Dan dengan terpaksa Sakura tidur di atas futon. Justru Sakuralah yang merasa tidak nyenyak tidur sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Tapi lain kali jangan mengulangi hal yang sama di jam pelajaranku," nasihat Iruka santai. Tapi Naruto jadi tidak setuju dengan perlakuan Iruka.

"Sensei, kenapa Sasuke tidak dimarahi sementara aku dimarahi kalau ketauan tidur?―"

"―Baiklah semua. Bereskan barang-barang kalian! Bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu―"

"―Waktu kemarin sensei memarahiku habis-habisan sambil menjitak kepalaku lalu menghukumku―"

"―Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian dan kumpulkan minggu depan!―"

"―Tapi Sasuke cuma ditepuk lalu dinasihati―"

"Jangan mengeluh, Naruto!"

"―ini sama sekali tidak adil!"

Kiba dan Sakura terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Naruto dan Iruka yang saling bersilangan. Dengan cepat kelas berakhir dan mereka berempat pun sudah keluar dari kelas. Sepanjang koridor mereka mengobrol.

"Dasar Iruka-sensei! Sepertinya dia senang sekali membuatku menderita," keluh Naruto. Kiba dan Sakura cekikikan meihat sikap Naruto.

"Habis kau juga yang cari masalah. Yah, sepertinya Iruka-sensei hanya melihatmu. Tidak dengan yang lain," komentar Kiba.

"Mungkin saja sebenarnya Iruka-sensei menyayangimu," sambung Sakura. Naruto memasang mimik jijik lalu bergidik.

"Dia? Menyayangiku? Itu sih, dongeng!" Naruto lalu menirukan sikap Iruka sewaktu memarahinya dan dengan tampang melecehkan, dia berkata, "Katakan itu sekali lagi maka kau akan mendapatkan tugas dua kali lipat! Jangan mengeluh, Naruto!"

"Hei, hei! Kau bisa dapat tugas sepuluh kali lipat kalau begitu caranya!" kata Kiba meski dia sendiri tertawa akan perbuatan Naruto tadi. Sakura juga.

"Tapi kau pintar sekali menirukan orang. Apa kehidupanmu di masa lalu adalah orang yang suka menirukan banyak hal?" ujar Sakura. Naruto pura-pura berpikir keras lalu tersenyum.

"Mungkin saja."

"Sasuke, kasih komentar dong! Dari tadi diam saja," ajak Kiba sambil menyikut lengan Sasuke. Tapi yang disikut tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Teruskan saja acara mengobrol kalian," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar minta dipukul ya?" Naruto sudah mulai naik darah. Gayanya menantang Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja, tidak menatap Naruto tapi melirik.

"Coba saja." Sasuke berlalu terlebih dahulu karena Sakura dan Kiba menahan Naruto yang benar-benar ingin meninju Sasuke. Naruto sudah meronta-ronta liar.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku memukul si brengsek itu!"

"Diam, Naruto! Meskipun Sasuke tidak melawanmu tapi kau pasti akan kalah oleh serangan fans Sasuke!" desis Sakura, teringat dengan wajah-wajah para cewek tengil yang memandangnya saat pelajaran pertama di kelas.

"Apalagi Ino pasti akan memusuhimu selamanya. Jaga diri saja, Naruto!" sambung Kiba. Naruto yang besikeras ingin memukul Sasuke akhirnya jadi tenang. Sakura dan Kiba melepaskan pegangan mereka dari Naruto pelan-pelan, takut kalau Naruto mengamuk setiap saat.

"Suatu saat aku akan menghajarnya," gumam Naruto. Kiba menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

"Sabar saja ya, Naruto. Kata ibu, mimpi juga suatu saat pasti akan tercapai kalau berusaha," nasihat Kiba yang disambut sikutan keras dari Sakura. "Hei! Aku sedang menghiburnya!"

"Itu yang yang kau sebut hiburan?" desis Sakura. Tidak lama Shikamaru dan Neji datang. Ada Lee dan Tenten di belakang mereka.

"Hei, bagaimana kelasmu hari ini, Sakura?" tanya Tenten. Sakura tersenyum paksa sambil mengangkat bahu. Tenten menganggap kalau hari ini tidak terlalu baik bagi Sakura.

"Apakah para fans Sasuke mengganggumu?" tanya Lee prihatin.

"Tidak, yah, mungkin iya―tapi tidak terlalu mengganggu! Mereka memang menyebalkan dan aku yakin besok mereka pasti melakukan hal yang sama," jawab Sakura dengan nada pasrah.

"Kenapa, alis tebal? Kau khawatir pada Sakura-chan, haa?" goda Naruto dengan nada dicentil-centilkan. Lee mendengus meski terdapat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Mereka berhenti di depan ruang klub paduan suara saat beberapa anggota klub padus keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tidak sengaja menatap Sakura dkk. lalu mukanya memerah dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Gadis itu berjalan cepat mengikuti teman-temannya.

"Siapa cewek itu?" tanya Kiba yang sadar akan sikap ganjil gadis tadi.

"Kalau tidak salah dia Mihama Shion, 1-1. Ino yang menceritakannya padaku," jawab Sakura.

"Lumayan juga ya? Wajahnya dan sikapnya itu," komentar Naruto sambil bersiul.

"Hei, Naruto! Nanti Sakura kurebut lho!" goda Lee sambil menempeleng kepala Naruto. Naruto meronta-ronta dari tangan usil Lee sementara Sakura tertawa hambar. Mereka sekarang berada di lantai paling bawah, tempat di mana loker mereka berada. Dengan sigap, Tenten dan Sakura mengganti uwabaki mereka dengan sepatu. Sakura dan Tenten menyimpan uwabaki tersebut dengan rapi. Mereka menatap Naruto, Kiba dan Lee yang menaruh sembarangan uwabaki mereka di loker masing-masing.

"Tirulah Neji! Dia contoh yang baik untuk kalian bertiga," kata Tenten sambil menunjuk Neji. Yang ditunjuk malah bingung dan diam saja. Ternyata Sasuke sudah menunggu mereka di luar sekolah. Dia duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Taman depan sekolah sangat luas, itu juga belum terhitung taman belakang.

"Lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi," keluh Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangku taman. Sakura yang mendekatinya duluan, dia berkacak pinggang.

"Siapa suruh kamu meninggalkan kami duluan? Kalau mau pulang, tidak perlu menunggu kami."

"Mana kata 'terima kasih'mu?"

"Aku harus duluan. Ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan," kata Tenten memecah keheningan. Dia menarik ujung tas Lee bersamanya. "Ayo, kau juga Lee!"

Sakura mendesah setelah Tenten dan Lee pergi. "Mereka berdua tidak pernah berubah. Selalu tidak akur."

"Yah, memang seperti itu keadaannya," sambung Shikamaru. Mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju gerbang depan sekolah namun mereka dikagetkan oleh dua mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang sudah diparkir tepat di depan gerbang. Seorang pria berjas dan berkacamata hitam keluar dari mobil yang ada di paling depan. Di telinga kanannya, menggantung earphone dan kabel putihnya menjulur sampai ke saku celananya. Pria itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Sakura.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tau."

"Sasuke-sama." Mereka berlima menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Fugaku-sama meminta anda agar berkenan ikut dengan kami," lanjut pria serba hitam itu. Sasuke diam saja namun dia menjawab permintaan pria itu dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Pria itu mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji langsung. Sasuke mendesah keras sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Yah, sepertinya aku harus pulang, ke rumah."

"Ke rumah? Bukan ke apartemenmu?" sambung Sakura hendak memprotes.

"Ini kemauan ayahku dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa." Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan melempar sebuah benda kecil bergemerincing ke arah Sakura. Sakura secara refleks menangkapnya dan dia sadar kalau yang dilempar Sasuke adalah kunci apartemen. "Kau jaga apartemenku. Jangan berani-berani membuat tagihan listrikku melarat!"

"Baik, Sasuke-kun!" jawab Sakura. Sasuke lalu melenggang pergi menuju mobil hitam itu. Sakura memperhatikan dua mobil yang pergi menjauh itu. Dia mendesah. Pasti Sasuke akan lama tinggal di rumahnya. Kalau begini Sakura hanya sendirian di apartemen. Nanti malam jadi sepi, deh! Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganjalmu?" tanya Kiba. Sakura menggeleng enggan lalu berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok.

"Ayo cepat! Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Lagipula aku harus mengganti nama kontrak dulu kan?"

**NNN**

Rumah Kediaman Uchiha

*Ralat : Istana Kediaman Uchiha* Bagaimana tidak? Kalau tempatnya seperti ini, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti rumah tapi istana. Rumah megah yang terletak di tengah-tengah tanah luas itu adalah kediaman dari keluarga Uchiha. Tanah hijau yang terhampar luas dihiasi bunga-bunga beragam dan terawat. Suasana sejuk dan hangat sangat terasa di sini. Apalagi gaya eropa yang mendominasi tema kediaman tersebut.

Dua mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu memasuki kawasan kediaman Uchiha. Gerbang besar kediaman itu terbuka secara otomatis. Sasuke yang berada dalam mobil paling depan menatap keluar jendela mobil. Dia bertopang dagu sambil mendengarkan musik dari iPod-nya. Dia tidak mengindahkan kata-kata pengawalnya yang duduk di kursi depan.

Mobil yang dinaiki Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Seorang pria berpakaian rapi mendekati mobil tersebut dan segera membuka pintu mobil. Sasuke keluar dengan angkuh sambil membiarkan pria yang membuka pintu itu membawa tasnya. Dia membiarkan para maid menyambut kedatangannya, Sasuke tetap berjalan masuk.

"Oh, selamat datang, Sasuke." Sasuke yang baru masuk rumah menatap kakaknya yang menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat. Dia akhirnya mendekati Itachi dengan sikap cuek.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Itachi meringis lalu berjalan memandu Sasuke ke ruangan Fugaku.

"Kau jadi sangat dingin ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Itachi berusaha memecah kesunyian.

"Biasa saja."

"Hoo. Lalu sekolahmu? Apakah masih peringkat satu seperti biasa?"

"Kau pasti tau."

Itachi sekali lagi meringis. "Sepertinya kau tidak pernah berubah." Mereka akhirnya sampai di ruangan Fugaku. Saat Itachi membuka pintu, Sasuke melihat seorang pria duduk menunggu di sofa panjang berwarna merah. Pria itu, Fugaku langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Fugaku berdiri dengan tegap. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi ternyata dimiliki oleh kedua anaknya.

"Tadaima, ayah," kata Sasuke. Fugaku menghela napas berat. Dia tidak menatap Sasuke, begitu pula Sasuke yang menghindari kontak mata dengan ayahnya.

"Aku dapat kabar dari sekolah kalau kau diskors lagi beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah berapa kali dalam tahun ini?" ujar Fugaku langsung ke pokok masalah. Sasuke tidak bergeming, dia tetap berdiri tanpa ekspresi di sana.

"Tidak tau," jawabnya. Fugaku mengambil napas panjang. Dia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya lalu duduk di kursi.

"Kau tau kalau kau adalah penerus dari perusahaan keluarga Uchiha?" Sasuke tidak menjawab maupun mengangguk. Tapi sepertinya Fugaku tidak membutuhkan jawaban Sasuke. "Imej keluarga Uchiha sudah terbangun berkat kakek buyutmu dan kita sebagai penerusnya harus menjaga imej tersebut. Kau dan Itachi sekarang mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk mempertahankan dan membangun imej keluarga Uchiha menjadi lebih baik di mata rekan bisnis lainnya.

"Perbuatanmu sekarang mungkin hanya menjadi masalah sepele bagimu tapi bagi keluarga Uchiha, ini sangat berpengaruh kelak dalam imej perusahaan. Itachi sudah berusaha baik dalam hal ini," kata Fugaku panjang lebar sambil menatap Itachi, "dan sekarang kamulah yang harus berusaha, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendesah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya lalu berkata, "Baik, ayah."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ingin kau tinggal di sini untuk seminggu lebih. Kau boleh ke kamarmu sekarang," ujar Fugaku. Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan membungkuk lalu Sasuke mengikuti Itachi keluar dari pintu. Saat pintu sudah sedikit tertutup, Sasuke mendengar ayahnya berbisik.

"Okairi, Sasuke." Sasuke merenung sesaat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, mengikuti langkah Itachi yang mengantarkannya menuju kamarnya.

**NNN**

"Tadaima, Sakura-saan." Sakura yang baru membuka pintu menatap isi apartemen Sasuke yang sepi. Dia mengeluh karena Sakura tau kalau dia akan kesepian di situ. Dia melempar tasnya dan menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa. Sambil duduk dia memijit-mijit kakinya. Tadi dia ke apartemen Kiba terlebih dulu untuk mengganti kontrak. Karena Sakura tidak bawa uang banyak, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Sayangnya kaki mereka langsung bengkak-bengkak karena apartemen Kiba yang terlalu jauh jaraknya.

Sakura segera berjalan ke kamar. Dia membuka lemari dan memilih-milih baju ganti. Lalu matanya menatap baju-baju Sasuke yang terlipat rapi di lemari. Sakura berpikir dalam hati.

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak ke sini dulu untuk mengambil baju-bajunya? Memangnya dia punya baju lagi di rumahnya?" gumam Sakura akhirnya. "Apa mungkin sebenarnya dia punya banyak baju lebih dari yang kukira? Dasar kaya!"

Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil sebotol orange juice dari kulkas. Sebenarnya orange juice itu punya Sasuke dan Sasuke selalu melarang Sakura untuk menyentuh orange juice-nya. Tapi Sakura penasaran dengan orange juice itu dan sekarang dia memanfaatkan kesempatan karena Sasuke sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Baru sedikit air yang masuk ke mulut Sakura, dia langsung berhenti meminum jus itu. "Asam sekali! Dasar, lidah Sasuke kebal sekali!" Akhirnya dia menaruh kembali jus itu dan mengambil susu dari kulkas.

Sakura kesal dengan suasana seperti ini. Sepi, tidak ada teman.

"Sasuke, cepatlah pulang… Siapa yang akan memasak untukku?"

**NNN**

"HACIIH!" Suara bersin itu bergema dalam kamar Sasuke yang luas. Beberapa maid yang sedang merapikan kamar Sasuke terkejut dibuatnya. Sasuke segera mengambil selembar tissu di atas meja sebelah kasurnya. Sasuke sudah merasa asing dengan kamarnya yang pernah ditempatinya selama 13 tahun. Kamar luas yang tidak penuh oleh barang-barang itu sedikit berubah. Dulu banyak benda kesukaan Sasuke bertebaran di mana-mana. Sekarang kamar itu menjadi lebih sepi dan rapi dari sebelum dia tinggalkan.

Tadi ibunya sangat senang Sasuke pulang. Dia memeluk Sasuke erat sambil menanyakan kabar dan semacamnya. Ibunya memang masih hangat seperti dulu. Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke merindukan pelukan ibunya.

Dia berjalan menuju jendela. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke membuka tirai lembut yang menutupi jendela besar tersebut. Angin musim semi masuk dengan kencang melalui jendela. Sasuke membiarkan angin itu meniup rambutnya yang hitam.

"Sasuke-sama, tolong tutup jendelanya," seru salah satu maid yang kewalahan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari meja belajar Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus lalu menutup tirai jendela itu. Dia berjalan ke arah kasurnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Dia menatap langit-langit putih yang membentang di atas.

"Kalau sudah, silakan keluar," kata Sasuke dengan nada rendah. Maid itu membungkuk lalu keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sendirian di kamarnya. Dia agak jenuh dengan suasana seperti ini. Kalau dia di apartemen, pasti dia sekarang sedang beradu mulut dengan Sakura yang bawel…

Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya. Pikiran apa tadi itu? Kenapa dia berpikir tentang Sakura?

Sasuke mendengar kalau pintu kamarnya dibuka. Sasuke mengubah posisi untuk melihat siapa yang masuk kamarnya.

"Wah, kamarmu jadi rapi sekali. Para pelayan sudah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, ya?" kata Itachi. Sasuke tidak menggubris kata-kata Itachi. Itachi berjalan ke arah kasur dan duduk di atas kasur empuk Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mendudukinya, kau harus membayar 1000 yen," ancam Sasuke.

"Mahal amat! Padahal cuma duduk di kasur," protes Itachi. Sasuke diam saja setelah itu, begitu pula dengan Itachi. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei, Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Aku sebagai kakakmu harus menyampaikan ini atas perintah ayah. Kau tau kalau ayah sangat marah sewaktu mendengar kabar tentangmu dari sekolah? Dia menyalahkan ibu dan aku berkali-kali lalu kembali bekerja seperti biasa."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak tau," komentar Sasuke dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, sebaiknya kau jaga sikap saja. Itu hanya pemikiranku. Lagipula tidak susah juga menjaga sikap seperti itu," ujar Itachi.

"Tapi merepotkan bagiku. Aku tidak suka peraturan seperti itu." Itachi mendesah keras. Sasuke memang adik yang susah mengerti. Itachi tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa saja pada Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke yang ada di meja belajar bergetar. Sasuke dengan langkah santai berjalan ke arah meja belajar. Saat melihat layar hp, dia sedikit membelalak lalu melirik kakaknya yang duduk di kasur memperhatikannya. Akhirnya dengan enggan, Sasuke menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi… Ada apa, Sakura?... Apa? Bumbu dapur habis?... Bukankah waktu itu masih ada?... Tumpah? Pasti itu semua ulahmu?... Baik, baik, aku mengerti… Tentu saja aku mengerti, kau kan, orang yang teledor… Silakan pakai uang yang ada di lemari, tapi hanya untuk membeli bumbu… Ya, ya… Jaa." Sasuke segera memutus sambungan dan meletakkan kembali hp-nya di atas meja belajar.

Itachi menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Wah, wah. Aku bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan wanita yang meneleponmu tadi?"

"Dari mana kau tau dia cewek?"

"Sewaktu orang yang meneleponmu mengoceh panjang lebar dengan nada tinggi," jawab Itachi. Sasuke ingat kalau tadi Sakura sempat marah-marah karena dikatakan teledor oleh Sasuke. "Apa dia gadis berambut pink itu?"

"Dari mana kau dapat pemikiran begitu?"

Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu dia bangkit berdiri. "Sudah kuduga begitu."

"Aku belum bilang kalau yang meneleponku Sakura," protes Sasuke saat Itachi mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi benar kan?" goda Itachi. Sasuke memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Itachi tertawa puas melihat sikap asiknya itu.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan bersiap-siap. Sebab keluarga Yukifuji akan datang karena diundang ayah makan malam bersama."

"Oh, tunanganmu itu?"

"Jangan panggil dia 'itu'! Memangnya dia barang?" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Dia membuka kemeja sekolahnya. Tapi dia berhenti melakukan hal itu karena Itachi masih belum keluar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Cepat keluar dan tutup pintunya."

"Jangan memberiku perintah, bodoh!" kata Itachi sambil berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya. Sasuke mendengus lalu berjalan ke kamar mandinya.

**NNN**

Malam harinya, ada tiga orang yang mendatangi kediaman Uchiha. Mereka adalah keluarga Yukifuji, keluarga dari pihak tunangan Itachi. Kepala keluarganya, William adalah orang jepang berdarah campuran Inggris sementara istrinya, Natsumi adalah wanita berdarah Jepang-Indonesia. Mereka mempunyai anak perempuan bernama Haruka.

Saat makan malam, mereka tidak berbicara banyak-banyak. Namun saat makan malam sudah selesai, mereka berpencar. Para orang dewasa berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu, sementara Sasuke, Itachi dan Haruka berkumpul di teras halaman belakang.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun! Lama tidak bersua, kau sudah berubah ya?" tanya Haruka dengan nada riang.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil tertawa paksa. "Kau juga sudah berubah. Sejak kapan kamu mempelajari bahasa formal?" ejeknya.

Haruka memaksakan tawa sumbang. "Sasuke-kun minta dipukul ya?" Tapi Sasuke benar-benar merasa kalau Haruka sudah berubah. Terakhir Sasuke melihat Haruka―sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu―dia masih lebih pendek dari Sasuke. Sekarang Haruka sudah makin tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi 2 cm dari Sasuke. Rambut coklatnya yang dulu bergelombang pendek sebahu sekarang jadi panjang sampai menutupi punggungnya. Yang tidak berubah adalah nada bicaranya yang riang juga matanya yang berwarna biru muda turunan dari ayahnya.

"Haruka, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Itachi. Itachi memang sudah kuliah tapi Haruka yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari Itachi masih menginjak kelas 3 SMA. Namun SMA Sasuke dan Haruka berbeda sehingga mereka jarang bertemu.

"Baik-baik saja. Setidaknya aku bisa mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah dengan baik," jawab Haruka sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya berharap aku bisa lulus dan masuk jurusan desain."

"Aku tidak percaya orang sepertimu bisa," komentar Sasuke dingin. Lalu dia merasa jari-jari kecil yang dingin menyentuh pipinya dan menariknya kencang.

"Hei! Aku ini calon kakak iparmu, tau! Bersikaplah sopan atau kau akan kubuat menderita!" ancam Haruka sambil meringis melihat muka Sasuke yang dicubit pipinya.

"Lepaskan, dasar sial!" Sasuke memberontak dari jari-jari Haruka. Sasuke merasa pipinya perih. Itachi tersenyum geli melihat wajah adiknya.

"Haruka, kemari sebentar," panggil Natsumi dengan nada halus. Haruka menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara lalu tersenyum.

"Tunggu mama. Itachi-kun, aku pergi sebentar dulu. Nanti aku ke sini lagi," kata Haruka.

"Ya, akan kutunggu," ujar Itachi. Dia menoleh ke arah Natsumi yang sedang melihat ke arah lain. Dengan cepat Itachi mencium pipi Haruka sementara Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya karena mual melihat kejadian itu. Kedua pipi Haruka merona pink. "Kemari secepatnya ya?"

"Ya," jawab Haruka. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Itachi dan Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah ibunya dan pergi masuk ke ruangan lain. Itachi mendesah pelan lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Kita berdua suka haru―musim semi ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Yang penting aku sudah mendemonstrasikan sesuatu yang mungkin akan berguna untukmu suatu saat."

"Apa? Kamu aneh," kata Sasuke dingin.

**NNN**

Orochimaru melihat rekaman yang dikirim mata-matanya. Di sana ada gambar Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sakura yang berjalan bersama. Rekaman itu jelas-jelas diambil di waktu sekolah.

Orochimaru tersenyum senang saat terekam adegan Sakura yang mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke jelas marah namun terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya. Lalu di meja sebelah sofa yang diduduki Orochimaru, terdapat foto-foto dengan objek yang sama, Sakura yang tidur di bahu Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang beradu mulut dengan Sakura dan lainnya.

"Akhirnya," ujar Orochimaru sambil menggenggam remote dengan keras. "Aku tau caranya menghancurkan Uchiha dan Hyuuga sekaligus. Yaitu melalui penerus generasi mereka." Senyuman Orochimaru makin puas. Matanya berkilat puas sambil menatap layar di depannya.

* * *

_**Yaaa, selesai juga!! Arigatou buat yang udah baca... R&R please!!**_

_**Makasih buat yang udah masukin aku ke fav list kalian! Huhu, aku betul" terharu... Suwer!**_

_**Di chapter ini sudah ada pemunculan tokoh baru. Di chapter selanjutnya juga akan ada pemunculan tokoh baru yang lebih banyak. Jadi tunggu saja!! hihahahaha!!!**_

_Theme song : Konohamaru's Theme (Gyaa! Ini nggak konyol kok!!)_


	7. New People

**_akhirnya, update juga!! maaf cuma bisa update satu chapter. tapi ini juga sudah dikerjakan secepat mungkin._**

**_ah tapi, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic hikari!! hikari seneng banget!  
nah, mari kita hentikan tetek bengek A/N ini! langsung saja baca chapter ini dengan hati riang~~~_**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : New People**

_Author : hikariHARUNO13  
Pairing : SasuSaku, hint of SakuAll  
Disclaimer : kalimat kesukaanku, "kalo NARUTO punya saya, saya nggak bakal buat fic."  
Warning : beberapa tokoh mungkin OOC tapi saya yakinkan kalo Kiba nggak bakal OOC! hahaha!  
Summary : Ada anak baru di SMA Nakayama. Orang itu mampu menyedot perhatian seluruh teman sekelas Sakura dan wajahnya sangat mirip Sasuke. Lalu ada gadis dari SMA Torigoto yang mencegat JUMP saat mereka pulang. Mau apa gadis itu mencegat mereka?_

***

**

*

Suatu pemandangan yang sangat jarang dilihat Sakura. Dia mendapati Sasuke datang lebih pagi―sangat lebih pagi dari sebelumnya, meskipun akhirnya dia tidur di mejanya.

"Hoh! Ini pasti mimpi. Maksudku, Sasuke datang lebih pagi?" kata Sakura masih tidak percaya.

"Sasuke-kun memang sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali. Dia naik mobil," kata Hinata memberikan penjelasan. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Dia teringat kalau Sasuke dijemput dua mobil mewah kemarin. Sekarang dia malah diantar oleh mobil mewah lagi.

"Enaknya…" gumam Sakura iri. Tidak lama bel sekolah berbunyi. Sakura dengan tenang duduk di bangkunya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sakura tersenyum masam lalu membuka buku matematikanya. Hari ini jam pelajaran pertama adalah matematika. Sebenarnya hari ini tidak akan ada ulangan sama sekali tapi guru yang seharusnya mengajar pasti datang telat sehingga Sakura merasa lebih baik belajar dahulu.

5 menit  
10 menit…  
15 menit…  
SATU JAM!!!

Pintu kelas bergeser dan masuk seorang pria berambut abu-abu. Dia menenteng buku matematika dan buku-buku lainnya di lengan kirinya sementara dia membawa buku bersampul oranye di tangan kanannya. Dengan muka sok _innocent_ dia menyapa seluruh kelas.

"Pagi, semu―"

"TELAAAATT!" teriak anak-anak sekelas. Pria itu hanya terkekeh.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi di jalan aku ketemu sama nenek-nenek yang minta tolong―"

"―disebrangin?" potong Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Sensei nggak punya alasan yang lain ya?" sindir Sakura sinis.

"Kakashi sensei! Jangan bilang kalau sensei kehabisan alasan!" sambung Kiba. Kakashi tersenyum paksa sambil menatap satu-persatu muridnya.

"Padahal waktu kalian pertama masuk, kalian mudah percaya," kata Kakashi. "Yah sudah, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang trigonometri dan sejenisnya―"

"Lagi-lagi nggak niat, guru itu," keluh Sasuke yang disambut cekikikan Kiba dan Naruto.

"―Buka buku kalian halaman 89. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan pelajarannya dan minggu depan ulangan." Desah kesal dari para murid mengomentari kata-kata Kakashi barusan. Kakashi mengambil sebatang kapur lalu tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang aku akan memulai penyiksaan! Oh ya, sebelum memulai semua ini, ada murid pindahan yang menempati kelas ini. Dia menunggu di luar untuk diperkenalkan secara resmi."

"Kasihan sekali anak baru itu. Baru masuk sudah harus menunggu selama sejam lebih," bisik Sakura kepada Kiba yang ada di belakangnya.

"Nah, silakan masuk," kata Kakashi sambil menoleh ke arah pintu. Anak-anak sekelas mengikuti gerakan Kakashi dan dilihatnya seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat masuk ke kelas. Sambil tersenyum, dia memasuki kelas.

"Sst, sst! Sakura. Sakura!" panggil Ino sambil membalikkan badan ke belakang, ke arah bangku Sakura. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino. "Anak baru itu tampan, ya?"

"Iya iya," jawab Sakura sambil mendengus. Tapi Sakura juga mengiyakannya dalam hati. Karena laki-laki itu...mirip Sasuke.

"Kamu boleh memperkenalkan dirimu dan untuk mempersingkat waktu, sebaiknya sampaikan namamu dan salam semacam apa itu," kata Kakashi asal-asalan. Sasuke memutar bola matanya karena gemas dengan kelakuan gurunya itu.

"Namaku Sai, baru saja pindah ke Tokyo. Mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini dan seterusnya," ujar anak baru itu―Sai. Anak-anak perempuannya menjawab 'ya' dengan nada yang sangat antusias―kecuali Sakura dan Hinata, apalagi saat Sai mengeluarkan senyumannya.

"Nah duduklah di bangku manapun, sesukamu! Sekarang buka halaman 89, jangan kira aku lupa akan pelajaran kita yang tertunda," kata Kakashi. Naruto mencolek bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa bahunya dicolek menoleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke, kalau kau mau mengerjai guru itu, beri tau aku, ya?" bisik Naruto. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sebagai tanda setuju.

**NNN**

Shikamaru memperhatikan bukunya. Buku tentang ekonomi yang dipegangnya terlihat berputar-putar di matanya. Shikamaru juga setengah hati memperhatikan pelajaran. Dari dulu sampai sekarang dia sangat benci pelajaran dan buku pelajaran. Karena itu dia mengutuk adanya sekolah.

"Nara! Jawab soal ini," suruh Asuma. Shikamaru dengan enggan berdiri dari bangkunya. Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, dia menerima kapur yang disodorkan Asuma dan dengan santai menulis rumus lalu menyelesaikan soal tersebut.

"Sempurna. Terima kasih, Nara," kata Asuma. Shikamaru lalu dengan cepat kembali ke bangkunya. "Jadi, untuk menyelesaikan soal ini, kita harus menggunakan rumus―"

"Menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka sekolah," keluh Shikamaru lalu membenamkan wajahnya dalam buku ekonomi. Tenten yang duduk di depannya membalikkan badan.

"Kau ini! Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal itu? Aku yang duduk di depanmu sudah bosan mendengar keluhanmu," protes Tenten. Shikamaru menatap Tenten kesal dari bukunya.

"Berisik kau, jelek!"

"Tapi kan, habis ini olahraga. Kau tidak perlu bertemu lagi dengan buku," hibur Lee yang duduk di bangku sebelah Tenten.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Meskipun pelajaran selanjutnya olahraga, aku tetap tidak suka sekolah!"

"Tutup saja mulutmu, rusa kerdil! Keluhanmu terlalu banyak!" gerutu Tenten. Shikamaru yang kesal dengan ejekan Tenten, melempar secuil penghapusnya tepat di kepala Tenten. Tenten hanya bisa menatap Shikamaru kesal karena jika mengumpat, Asuma pasti akan menghukum Tenten karena mengobrol dan menggunakan kata-kata kotor di kelas.

"Yah, setidaknya kau bisa menggerakkan badan sejenak. Karena Guy-sensei lebih memperhatikan Lee," kata Neji. "Oh ya, aku bawa kubik. Kau bisa memainkannya saat olahraga nanti, Shikamaru."

"Yaah, terima kasih, Neji," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kudengar ada murid pindahan di sekolah ini. Sekelas dengan Sakura, sepertinya," kata Lee. Shikamaru sudah ingin memberi respon tapi karena Asuma menjelaskan pelajaran sambil berjalan ke arahnya, maka mereka berempat berpura-pura membaca buku masing-masing.

"Dengar dari mana?" bisik Shikamaru saat Asuma berjalan menjauh dari bangkunya.

"Anak-anak OSIS membicarakannya. Kau tau kalau aku punya koneksi yang bagus," jawab Lee dengan nada bangga.

"Aku penasaran, anak barunya seperti apa," sambung Tenten.

"Dasar. Bilang saja kau ingin tebar pesona," ejek Shikamaru.

"E-enak saja!" Lee terkekeh dan Neji hanya tersenyum kecil. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Neji. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

**NNN**

Kabar tentang anak baru itu menyebar ke seantero sekolah. Selain karena tampan, dia terkenal karena wajahnya mirip dengan salah satu cowok terpopuler di Nakayama, Uchiha Sasuke. Yang satu itu merupakan keuntungan sendiri bagi Sai. Banyak murid perempuan yang memperkenalkan diri mereka dan bersikap 'manis' di depan Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum, melayani satu persatu siswi-siswi berisik dan bodoh itu. Tapi Sasuke merasa tertolong akan kedatangan Sai yang mengurangi jumlah pengganggunya hari ini.

"Kau perlu mengucapkan terima kasih," celetuk Kiba saat jam istirahat tiba. Kiba, Sakura dan Sasuke berada di atap sekolah, markas tidak resmi bagi mereka. Sasuke yang sudah mengambil posisi telentang favoritnya, hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang menyilang. Sakura terlalu asyik membaca buku pelajaran dan tidak mempedulikan angin yang datang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kiba duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk.

"Dia sudah membuat harimu lebih tenang dari sebelumnya," lanjutnya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas sementara Sakura mengangguk-angguk―entah untuk bukunya atau untuk pernyataan Kiba. "Hah, sudah berapa lama kau tidak ke sini ya? Gara-gara _fans club_ yang kaudirikan itu."

"Aku tidak mendirikannya," potong Sasuke. Dia sesekali melirik Sakura yang masih tetap membaca. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Sakura bergerak memindahkan lembar demi lembar buku. Dia memperhatikan mata Sakura yang bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia memperhatikan air muka Sakura yang berusaha memahami isi buku tersebut. Dia memperhatikan rambut pink Sakura yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Dia memperhatikan―

_Tunggu! Kenapa aku memperhatikannya terus?_

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. _Sepertinya aku jadi sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini_, keluh Sasuke dalam hati. _Ini karena aniki!_

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Kiba sambil memajukan badannya untuk melihat apa yang dibaca Sakura.

"Sastra Jepang kuno," jawab Sakura sambil memperlihatkan sampul buku tersebut pada Kiba.

"Eh?!" Kiba bereaksi sangat cepat. "Kau suka sastra jepang kuno?"

"Mm-hm. Aku suka sekali belajar sastra meskipun susah karena terlalu banyak aturan," jawab Sakura. "Suatu saat aku ingin menulis sebuah karya sastra yang mampu menggebrak dunia sastra kota Tokyo. Aku ingin namaku dikenal lewat karya sastraku," sambung Sakura.

Kiba mengangguk-angguk sementara Sasuke tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"Kau benar-benar tipe pekerja keras ya, Sakura?" kata Kiba.

"Kau juga," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku sering melihatmu bolak-balik perpustakaan untuk meminjam katalog universitas kedokteran lho!"

Sekejap pipi Kiba memerah. Apalagi saat Sasuke berkata, "Kau? Dokter? Yang benar?"

"Ah, stalker!!" keluh Kiba pada Sakura sambil menunjuk Sakura tepat di muka. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu di depan Sasuke! Aku tau, pasti dia tidak akan percaya!"

Sakura memberikan _death glare_ pada Sasuke (Sasuke sempat merinding saat melihatnya) lalu kembali menatap Kiba. "Kamu pasti ingin menjadi dokter hewan, kan? Itu ambisi yang bagus kok…"

Kiba salah tingkah, pipinya masih merah seperti tadi.

"Yaa, aku sangat ingin menjadi dokter hewan. Aku ingin meneruskan pekerjaan ibuku yang sudah melekat di keluarga kami," ujar Kiba sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Tenang saja! Kami akan membantumu!"

"Kami?" protes Sasuke namun kata-kata itu dipatahkan oleh tatapan Sakura.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kiba malu-malu. "Tapi bisakah kalian menjaganya dari Neji, Naruto dan Shikamaru? Akan sangat menyebalkan jika mereka tau―"

"―Kami tau kok!" Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat ketiga cowok yang namanya disebut Kiba tadi berdiri di depan pintu atap. "Kami sangat kesal karena tidak diajak dalam percakapan kalian."

Kiba dapat merasakan kalau sekarang mulutnya pasti menganga lebar. Sementara Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, menggoda Kiba yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Haha, sekarang aku tau! Kiba mau jadi dokter, Kiba mau jadi dokter!" nyanyi Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Kiba menghampiri Naruto untuk memukulnya tapi Naruto menghindarinya sambil tertawa senang.

"Dasar kalian ini! Bukannya memberikan motivasi malah mengejeknya seperti itu," ujar Sakura. Dia menatap Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke sinis.

"Sabar, sabar, Sakura. Ini, kan cuma bahan bercandaan," kata Shikamaru. "Lagipula kalian kan, baru kelas satu. Memikirkan jurusan bukannya terlalu cepat untuk kalian?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersiap-siap sampai tiba saatnya nanti. Aku bisa menambah wawasanku tentang dunia sastra dari sekarang," ujar Sakura. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa mendengar semua perkataan Sakura. "Kau kan, sudah kelas dua. Bukannya sudah waktunya kamu memikirkan jurusan yang yang akan kaupilih?"

"Tentu saja sudah! Aku juga ingin masuk jurusan sastra."

"Dasar Shikamaru! Kau sama sekali nggak kreatif!" ledek Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Bukan sastra Jepang tapi sastra Inggris. Aku berminat di sastra Inggris soalnya," kilah Shikamaru.

"Bohong. Itu kan, karena sastra Inggris tidak ada rumus dan angka," bisik Naruto pada Kiba. Kiba terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Kalau kau, Neji?"

"Entahlah, karena aku belum berminat di jurusan manapun," jawab Neji. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Sasuke. Sakura mendesah lalu menatap bukunya sekali lagi.

"Tapi kalian berdua enak sekali―Neji dan Sasuke, maksudku―kalian dijamin akan menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga kalian."

"Tidak juga," potong Sasuke. "Masih ada kakakku yang mungkin akan menjadi penerus perusahaan."

"Kalau aku sih, lebih baik mencari pekerjaan lain sih. Tapi lihat saja," ujar Neji.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalian memakai jas, duduk di kursi empuk khusus direktur dan memerintah orang lain di bawah kalian," ucap Kiba sambil benar-benar membayangkannya. "Hei, tapi kalian jadi terlihat keren dengan jas-jas itu!"

"Yeah. Kau masih mau jadi keren?" ejek Naruto.

"Iya. Kau mau ikut? Nanti kita cari cara agar bisa menjadi keren." Naruto memberikan _high five_ pada Kiba sebagai tanda setuju.

"Aku ikut!"

"Konyol sekali mereka," keluh Shikamaru sambil menghembuskan nafas. Tak lama bel berdentang kembali. Sakura sudah akan bangun dari duduknya sebelum Neji maju ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura menerima ulurannya dan berdiri menghadap Neji.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. Neji hanya mengangguk kecil. Keduanya sadar kalau Shikamaru sedang menatap mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau baik sekali, Neji."

Neji hanya merengut tidak mengerti. Apa urusan Shikamaru jika dia hanya membantu Sakura berdiri? Tapi atmosfir itu tidak dirasakan yang lainnya, hanya Shikamaru dan Neji saja.

**NNN**

Sakura sedang merapikan buku-bukunya saat Sai berjalan mendekatinya. Tadinya dia pikir Sai tidak berjalan ke arahnya tapi ketika Sai sudah berada di depannya, mau tak mau Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sementara.

"Haruno-san, aku dititipi lembaran ini oleh Kakashi-sensei. Katanya hanya kau yang belum menerima ini," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Sakura menerima lembaran itu tanpa melihat wajah Sai. Dia bisa mati kalau melihat senyumnya itu!

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun," ucap Sakura lalu menaruh lembaran itu ke dalam tasnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi dengan laki-laki di depannya itu. "Jadi bagaimana hari ini? Senang berada di sekolah baru?"

"Lumayan. Anak-anak di sini sangat ramah."

_Tentu saja_, sahut Sakura dalam hati. _Itu karena mereka menyukaimu_.

"Tapi aku sedikit tidak senang saat pelajaran matematika. Aku baru masuk sudah harus menunggu selama satu jam," sambung Sai. Sakura menahan tawanya saat Sai mengatakan hal itu. Memang sial nasibnya saat itu.

"Haha, maaf ya, Sai-kun! Kakashi-sensei memang punya kebiasaan yang buruk. Masih untung kau menunggu selama satu jam. Pernah satu kali kami harus menunggu dua jam lebih dan akhirnya dia tidak datang di jam pelajaran itu. Padahal kami sudah belajar mati-matian karena hari itu ada ulangan matematika," ujar Sakura panjang lebar sambil tertawa di beberapa kalimat. Sai ikut tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Haruno-san ternyata suka sekali bercerita," komentar Sai. Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Aku kebanyakan ngomong ya? Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau kamu bakal bosan."

"Aku justru senang dengan orang seperti Haruno-san."

Sakura melambung. Siapa yang mau memuji dirinya selain Sai? Yah, Naruto dan Lee suka sekali memujinya namun rasanya lain jika Sai yang mengucapkannya.

"Sai-kun juga orang yang baik. Terima kasih atas lembarannya."

"Sakura! Ayo cepat!" panggil Kiba. Sakura sadar kalau nada Kiba tadi agak sengit namun pikiran itu ditepisnya. "Aku pulang duluan, Sai-kun."

"Kalau ada kesempatan, boleh kita ngobrol lagi?"

Sakura bersyukur karena dia bisa sedikit menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah.

"Tentu! Jaa, Sai-kun!"

Saat keluar kelas, Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dia senang karena Sai ternyata menerima dirinya. Dengan ini bertambah satu temannya.

Kiba yang ternyata sudah berada di sebelah Sakura tidak dihiraukannya. Kiba sadar kalau Sakura tersenyum terus setelah mengobrol sejenak dengan Sai. Dia menoleh ke arah lain lalu mendecak kesal.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu senang untuk menganggap aku ada di sebelahmu." Sakura menoleh lalu melihat Kiba yang melihat ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Oh, maaf," ujar Sakura sambil menatap Kiba. Dia memegang bahu Kiba agar Kiba segera menoleh ke arahnya namun Kiba tetap memandang ke arah yang berlawanan. Akhirnya Sakura meneruskan ucapannya dengan sedikit menggodanya. "Aku tidak tau kalau kau cemburu karena Sai-kun berhasil membuatku senang."

Benar saja, Kiba dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil memasang wajah aneh dan pipi yang agak memerah.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku cemburu!" belanya. "Aku hanya kesal karena kelamaan menunggumu di luar kelas. Kaukira aku tahan menunggumu seperti itu?"

Sakura berusaha menahan tawa. Lalu dia tersenyum semanis mungkin―dia cukup senang menggoda Kiba. "Ya ya, aku percaya padamu, Kiba-kun."

"Jangan meledek! Sejak kapan kau memakai embel-embel 'kun' padaku lagi? Jangan buat aku memukulmu!"

"Baik, Ki-ba-kun!" Sakura tertawa setelah melihat Kiba makin merah mukanya dan mengamuk. Sebelum Kiba bisa menangkapnya, Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "_Saa_, bukannya kau mau jadi cowok keren? Cowok keren nggak ngamuk kayak gini."

"Ah, masa bodoh dengan imej keren! Aku tidak mau jadi keren di depanmu!"

"Aku sangat terpukul, Kiba-kun."

"Hei, hentikan bercandaan kalian! Aku tidak mau jalan dengan orang yang melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu." Sakura dan Kiba lalu sadar kalau mereka sudah berada di gerbang depan sekolah. Mereka berdua pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka tadi sambil ikut berjalan bersama yang lainnya (Naruto, Neji, Lee dan Sasuke―berhasil menghasut supirnya agar pergi duluan) namun keduanya menatap Shikamaru jengkel.

"Hei, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyit kesal.

"Ya. Apa maksudnya kegiatan bodoh?" sambung Kiba.

"Aku hanya ingin tidak terlihat _bodoh_ kalau jalan sama kalian."

"Apa? Maksudmu _aku_ bodoh? Lagipula, dia yang mulai duluan, berarti dia yang bodoh!"

"Apa?! Kau sangat tidak setia kawan, Kiba!"

"Ah, kalian berisik! Aku benar-benar bakal pergi kalau kalian tetap berisik seperti ini!" Shikamaru menutup kupingnya gemas. Namun keduanya malah menantang Shikamaru dengan saling berteriak. Yang lain cukup terhibur melihat Sakura dan Kiba membuat Shikamaru kesal.

"Hehe, Shikamaru kelihatan kesal tuh! Dibiarkan saja nih?" tanya Naruto. Dia menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja mereka sementara. Baru nanti kita hentikan," jawab Lee. Sasuke baru sadar kalau mereka sedang melewati sekolah yang sempat menjadi saingan terberat SMA Nakayama, SMA Torigoto. Mereka memang bukan SMA elit namun sikap murid-muridnya yang rata-rata angkuh membuat sekolah ini berkesan elit. Apalagi pakaian SMA Torigoto terkesan _classy_―jas hitam, vest abu-abu, kemeja putih, celana dan rok span hitam―semakin membuat mereka terlihat seperti _office man_ (Murid-murid Nakayama menyebutnya 'ketuaan'). Meskipun SMA Nakayama memiliki seragam yang hampir sama dengan SMA Torigoto―kemeja putih, gakuran dan jas hitam, rompi cream, celana dan rok hitam―tetap saja kesannya sangat berbeda.

"Kalian dari SMA Nakayama?" Seorang gadis mencegat mereka bertujuh. Shikamaru melihat emblem di tas yang dijinjing gadis itu. Torigoto.

Ada urusan apa gadis Torigoto ini mencegat kami? Tanya Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sesantai mungkin. Siapapun gadis ini pasti niatnya tidak baik. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat alisnya. Sebenarnya Shikamaru agak sangsi kalau gadis di depannya itu adalah murid Torigoto karena dandanannya cukup aneh. Rambut pirang gadis itu dikuncir empat.

"Aku hanya ingin tau soal geng Jump. Kudengar mereka bersekolah di Nakayama."

"Kami Jump," jawab Shikamaru. Gadis itu menyeringai senang setelah mendengar itu.

"Wah, beruntung sekali! Sebenarnya aku ingin menantang kalian dalam balap mobil," lanjut gadis itu. Jujur saja, saat itu para lelakinya sedang berusaha menahan tawa. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau ada seorang gadis yang terlalu percaya diri menantang mereka langsung begini. Tapi ternyata Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan gadis pirang itu mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Maaf, maaf, aku kelepasan," aku Naruto meskipun masih terkekeh. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau berani juga mau menantang kami."

"Aku dengar dari anak di kelasku kalau kalian berhasil mengalahkan Horucahfu. Aku salut kalian mengalahkan mereka karena mereka memang menyebalkan," kata gadis itu sambil membuat wajah geram saat menyebutkan kata 'Horucahfu'. "Tapi aku ingin tau kehebatan kalian. Aku ingin menantang kalian dalam balap mobil jika kalian tidak keberatan."

"Untuk apa kami harus menerima tantanganmu? Tidak ada yang menguntungkan buat kami kalau kami memenuhi permintaanmu," sahut Neji. Gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jasnya, sebuah kartu ATM berwarna hijau.

"Kuberikan ini pada kalian jika salah satu dari kalian bisa mengalahkanku."

"Bagaimana kalau kartu ATM itu ternyata sudah hangus atau tidak ada isinya?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku bukan orang licik seperti itu. Silakan cek isinya jika kalian mau. Aku yakin kalian pasti tergiur dengan jumlahnya." Mendengar itu, tujuh sekawan menjadi penasaran. Apalagi mereka memang butuh uang.

"Baiklah," sambung Sasuke. "Kami terima."

Gadis itu tersenyum senang lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tidak menawarkan apapun padaku?"

"Apa?" Shikamaru benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Aku bertaruh kartu ATM-ku. Kau mau bertaruh apa?"

Para lelakinya ber'hmmm' bersamaan. Mereka tidak punya ide, benda apa yang pantas dipertaruhkan karena mereka sedang miskin-miskinnya. Maka Shikamaru menjawab, "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku? Aku ingin dua mobil terbagus jika aku menang." Sontak ketujuhnya sangat terkejut. Dia minta mobil! Benar-benar apes. Mereka bertujuh akhirnya berkumpul untuk berbincang.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita bahkan tidak punya uang untuk membeli helm baru," bisik Sakura langsung. Kiba mengangguk masygul.

"Sasuke, kau punya ide?" tanya Neji.

"Itu dia! Kita bisa pakai salah satu mobilmu, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto yang disambut jitakan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau meminjamkan mainanku pada kalian." Sasuke memang agak sensitif dengan mobilnya. Dia tidak mau orang lain melukai mobilnya sedikit pun.

"Ayolah, _psycho_! Kami butuh!" sambung Kiba.

"Ya, ini hanya sekali. Sekaliiii…lalu tidak akan pernah lagi!" mohon Sakura. Sasuke cukup berpikir lalu dia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aku pinjamkan mobilku padamu."

"Oke," jawab Shikamaru yang disambut protes oleh Naruto.

"Aku bisa melawan gadis itu! Aku bisa mengalahkannya!"

"Ya, dengan cara menyetirmu yang payah. Wajar saja Sasuke tidak rela meminjamkan apapun padamu," komentar Neji. Sakura, Kiba dan Lee tengah menahan tawa mereka. Setelah selesai berunding, mereka kembali menghadap pada gadis pirang yang tengah memilin poninya.

"Baiklah, aku mewakili mereka untuk melawanmu," kata Shikamaru.

"Kau? Kau yang jadi lawanku?" Ada nada kecewa dan tidak percaya dalam kata-kata gadis itu. "Oh, padahal aku ingin melawannya." Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

Shikamaru mengikuti arah ke mana si gadis menunjuk lalu kembali menoleh. "Kenapa dia?"

Gadis itu diam sejenak lalu dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dia menjawab, "Karena kau terlihat lemah."

"Apa?!" Tanpa mempedulikan Shikamaru dan wajah konyol teman-temannya yang berusaha menahan tawa (lagi), gadis itu berkata lagi.

"Besok, di jalan layang yang baru dipugar. Aku tunggu kalian di sana." Gadis itu melambai santai dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Sementara itu, keenam teman Shikamaru melepaskan tawa mereka.

"Gadis itu…dia pintar sekali," kata Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang mengatakan itu padamu, Shikamaru!" teriak Lee, Naruto dan Kiba. Sakura ikut tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan. Sementara Sasuke dan Neji menjaga imej mereka dengan hanya menyeringai mengejek.

"Kau berpikir kata-kata gadis itu benar? Aku tidak percaya! Datang darimana pikiran itu?"

"Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kesan pertamaku adalah kau orang yang masa bodoan," kata Lee.

"Tidak kuat, menyebalkan," sambung Naruto.

"Pemalas, tukang tidur." (Kiba)

"Tukang ngeluh." (Sakura)

"Tidak punya semangat hidup." (Neji)

"Bodoh, lemah." (Sasuke)

Semuanya, termasuk Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sakura dan lainnya pasti berpikir kalau Sasuke-lah yang bodoh karena menganggap Shikamaru bodoh. Namun mereka juga mengiyakan dalam hati karena memang itulah kesan pertama mereka terhadap Shikamaru.

"Ah! Aku akan pastikan gadis itu kalah telak!" janji Shikamaru.

"Ya! Itu baru semangat!" Kiba, Naruto dan Sakura melompat kompak saat Shikamaru mengatakan hal itu.

**NNN**

Sakura masih tinggal di apartemen Sasuke. Dia sudah akan pindah ke apartemen barunya kalau Sasuke sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Dia berjalan sendirian karena teman-temannya pergi ke arah yang berbeda-beda. Sakura masih dalam perjalanan ketika seorang pria tidak sengaja menabraknya. Tas hitamnya jatuh dan beberapa isinya berceceran keluar. Sakura sempat memekik lalu dengan cekatan mengambil barang-barang yang jatuh.

"Maaf, maaf! Saya memang ceroboh," kata Sakura sambil membungkuk setelah memberikan benda-benda yang dipungutnya kepada pria itu. Pria berambut perak itu hanya ikut membungkuk.

"Tidak masalah sebenarnya. Saya sendiri juga ceroboh," akunya. Sakura baru sadar kalau pria berkacamata itu tidak sendirian, di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam. Sakura bergidik ngeri saat pria bermata kuning itu menatapnya. Dia membungkuk sekali lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Gadis itu tidak tahan menerima tekanan dari tatapan pria itu.

Sementara itu, pria berambut hitam itu menyeringai. Dia menoleh ke arah rekannya.

"Gadis itu yang ada di datamu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, namanya Haruno Sakura. Mungkin dia sedikit berguna untukmu, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

_**yatta!! makasih buat yang udah baca. harap review-nya buat membantu hikari memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada.  
hikari mau ucapin makasih buat yang udah baca WHIT dan masih mau nunggu apdetannya. hikari jadi tambah semangat setelah dapet dorongan dari temen-temen hikari. makasih juga buat yang review fic hikari karena bikin hikari jadi lebih sering ngelirik WHIT.**_

_**arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san~~~**_


	8. Side Story : Your Smile

What Happened In Tokyo

**Side Story : Your Smile**

_Author : hikariHARUNO13 yang cantik~ -geplaked-_  
_Disclaimer : NARUTO punya masashi-sensei, SASUKE punya hikari -dipelototin masashi kishimoto-_  
_Pairing : NaruHina_  
_Warning : ga suka hinata? ga usah baca dulu. kebanyakan tentang hinata._  
_Summary : Hinata menahan badannya yang sudah hampir limbung saat Naruto berkata, "Hinata-chan manis kalau tersenyum!"_

*****

*****

*****

**Hinata's POV**

Aku hanya tersenyum masam melihat Sakura-san dan Ino-san lagi-lagi beradu mulut menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Aku hanya duduk menciut di bangkuku sambil menatap kedua tanganku yang terkepal di pangkuanku.

Uuh, sesungguhnya aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Bukan, bukan karena mendengar mereka saling mengumpat―yah, itu juga masuk perhitungan, maksudku bukankah seharusnya cewek memperhatikan apa yang mereka ucapkan?―tapi karena aku tidak bisa menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Ya, memangnya aku bisa apa? Hanya bisa duduk terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Masih membutuhkan bantuan orang lain agar aku bisa melakukan sesuatu. Ya, aku tidak punya kuasa untuk memisahkan mereka―

"Astaga, cewek! Pilihlah tempat mengumpat yang layak untuk mengumpat!" teriak Naruto-kun sambil menatap Sakura-san dan Ino-san kesal. Sakura-san mendelik pada Naruto-kun yang terlihat baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kamu yang seharusnya memilih tempat tidur yang layak untuk waktu tidurmu yang bahkan tidak tentu!" balas Sakura-san. Naruto-kun merengut sambil menatap Sakura-san.

"Ya ampun, Sakura-chan. Bukankah cewek seharusnya menjaga ucapan mereka? Kamu cantik, tau. Sayang kecantikanmu harus diruntuhkan oleh perkataanmu―aku tidak mengatakan hal ini untukmu, Ino."

"Maksudmu, aku jelek?!" teriak Ino-san.

"Hei, hei. Sudah cukup teriak-teriaknya. Duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing dan buka buku sejarah kalian," seru Iruka-sensei. Mungkin tidak ada yang tau tentang kejadian tadi―bukan, bukan tentang Sakura-san maupun Ino-san yang saling mengumpat, namun kenyataan bahwa Naruto-kun sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepalaku.

Ya, memisahkan mereka dan mengatakan kalau gadis seharusnya menjaga ucapan mereka. Aku jadi deg-degan. Apa Naruto-kun bisa membaca isi hatiku? Atau Naruto-kun melakukan itu karena dia juga merasa terganggu?

Aku menoleh ke arah meja Naruto-kun. Kulihat dia membuka-buka buku sejarahnya dengan malas lalu tatapannya bertemu denganku. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku memanas dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Tidak, tunggu! Kenapa aku memalingkan wajah darinya? Ah, aku ini bodoh! Justru itu kesempatan bagus untuk tersenyum padanya, kan? Lalu dengan malu-malu, aku melirik ke arahnya lagi. Dia bertopang dagu, tatapannya masih mengarah padaku. Ugh, aku jadi lupa apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang! Rasanya tubuhku kaku semua.

Tapi sepertinya aku tak perlu melakukan apa-apa karena Naruto-kun sudah tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum padaku. Aku tak perlu bercermin untuk melihat apakah wajahku memerah atau tidak karena Iruka-sensei sudah memberitahukannya padaku dengan nada cemas.

"Hyuuga, kau demam?"

***

Bel istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Aku selalu ikut Sakura-san makan siang namun terkadang sebelum aku sempat mendatangi bangku Sakura-san untuk mengajaknya ke kantin bersama, Kiba-kun sudah menarik tangannya duluan untuk istirahat bersamanya. Seperti sekarang, akhirnya aku istirahat sendiri tanpa ditemani siapapun.

Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkan Sakura-san maupun Kiba-kun. Ini salahku karena tidak berani berteriak, "Hei, aku sudah mem-_booking_ Sakura duluan!". Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya mustahil aku akan melakukan hal itu, baik Sakura-san dan Kiba-kun akan terbelalak kaget kalau aku berteriak seperti tadi. Tapi jujur saja, duduk di bangku kantin paling pojok sendirian sudah menjadi semacam hobi untukku. Aku tak pernah malu melakukan ini tiap hari.

"Hei, Hinata!" Mataku terbelalak dan tersedak oleh makanan yang sedang kutelan. Suara itu, aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Dan saat aku menoleh, dia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku karena menyapamu tiba-tiba," sesalnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, N-Naruto-kun," ucapku dengan terbata-bata. Tapi sepertinya dia masih merasa bersalah. Dia mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap mulutku yang kotor tanpa menghiraukan suhu tubuhku meningkat. Lalu dia mengambil sebotol air putih dari tasnya dan segera memberikannya padaku. Karena tidak tega dengannya, aku mengambil botol yang diberikannya lalu menenggaknya sedikit.

"Baikan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum, memastikannya kalau aku benar-benar tidak perlu dicemaskannya. "Fuh, syukurlah."

Naruto-kun lalu mengambil kursi di dekatku dan masih menatapku. Aku berusaha untuk menghindar dari mata birunya itu. "Aku boleh ikut makan denganmu di sini?"

"B-boleh, N-Naruto-kun." Naruto-kun sekali lagi tersenyum lebar. Dia mengeluarkan bento-nya dari tas yang dari tadi dibawanya. Aku hanya menatap Naruto-kun yang memakan bento-nya dengan lahap. Naruto-kun sadar dan mendongak untuk melihatku.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan acara makan siangku yang terhenti. Aku sebenarnya tau kalau Naruto-kun masih meneruskan makannya, hanya saja aku seperti diawasi terus olehnya. Uuh, ini memang peristiwa yang jarang. Tapi kalau begini keadaannya, aku jadi senewen sendiri. Perutku jadi bergejolak tak karuan meskipun aku sudah memasukkan makanan ke dalamnya.

"Hinata, coba ngomong sesuatu."

"Eh?"

"Coba katakan sesuatu. Kau duduk di sebelahku tapi aku jarang mendengarmu bicara panjang lebar," jelasnya sambil tetap menatapku. "Nah, sekarang katakan padaku, kau ini benar-benar sepupu Neji?"

"Ya, memang benar," jawabku. Kulihat mata biru Naruto-kun membesar dan dia mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah yang menurutku sangat lucu.

"Kukira kau adik Neji. Kalian berdua hampir mirip!"

"Ayah kami adalah saudara kembar," lanjutku, menjawab pertanyaan samar Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun mengangguk-angguk karena pertanyaannya sudah terjawab.

"Berarti wajah ayah kalian sama?"

"Sangat mirip." Naruto-kun menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan matanya berbinar.

"Apakah kau sering tertukar oleh pamanmu sendiri?"

"Kadang-kadang, karena ayah dan pamanku mempunyai suara yang berbeda."

"Kau tau, kalau kau sudah mengatakan lebih dari dua kata saat ini?" tanya Naruto sambil bertopang dagu. Dalam sekejap aku merasakan panas di pipi dan leherku. Kenapa Naruto-kun memperhatikan aku sih? Itu membuatku salah tingkah dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Tapi aku senang.

"Tapi aku senang kau mau ngobrol denganku." Dan saat itu, aku merasa akan pingsan di tempat.

***

Aku selalu memanggil sepupuku nii-san. Mungkin karena dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakak laki-lakiku sendiri. Dia selalu berusaha untuk melindungiku meskipun sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padanya kalau aku tidak perlu dikhawatirkan olehnya. Sungguh! Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan nii-san dan yang lainnya seperti ini. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagi mereka.

Bel akhir sekolah hari ini sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Ino-san dan aku biasanya menempuh jalan pulang yang sama. Tadinya nii-san sudah akan mengantarku pulang namun aku berhasil meyakinkannya kalau aku pulang bersama Ino-san.

Biasanya jam segini, ada sekumpulan anak berandalan berkumpul di dekat persimpangan. Sialnya, saat aku dan Ino-san sudah terlanjur memilih persimpangan jalan, ada satu anak berandalan yang sedang asyik duduk. Dia menatap aku dan Ino-san dengan tatapan yang menjijikkan.

"Hai, pirang. Kau baru pulang?" tanya cowok gondrong itu sambil menghalangi jalan Ino-san. Ino-san memegang tanganku dan menarikku untuk melewati cowok itu. Aku hanya menunduk ketika cowok itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya padaku.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku kan, bertanya padamu," ujarnya. Lalu matanya mengarah padaku. "Benar kan, cantik?"

"Kalau sudah tau mau pulang, kenapa masih tanya?" jawab Ino-san ketus. "Ayo cepat, Hinata!".

"Hoo, jadi nama si cantik ini Hinata?" Aku merasa tubuhku gemetar. Meskipun dia hanya seorang tapi kekuatannya tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh cewek seperti aku dan Ino-san. Aku berusaha menjauh dari tangan usilnya yang berusaha memegang bahuku.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut bermain bersamaku? Sebentar saja, kok!"

"Kalau kau ganggu mereka, kuinjak kau!" Baik aku, Ino-san, dan cowok itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Tenggorokanku terasa gatal saat aku tau siapa yang mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Naruto," kata Ino-san dengan nada lega. Raut muka Ino-san sangat berbeda dengan raut muka cowok itu. Dia kelihatan geram dengan kedatangan Naruto-kun layaknya penolong bagi dua gadis yang sedang diganggu. Ehm, kata-kataku memang agak hiperbola tapi setidaknya ini mampu menggambarkan raut muka laki-laki itu.

"Jangan ganggu mereka!" Naruto-kun sekali lagi menegaskan kata-katanya sambil menatap jengkel laki-laki itu. Anak berandal itu mendengus sambil membalas tatapan Naruto-kun. Dia pergi menjauh setelah sempat menendang tempat sampah terdekat dan membuatku kaget tak karuan. Naruto-kun mendesah lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto-kun sambil melihatku dari atas ke bawah. Uuh, aku merasa jengah kalau ada seorang lelaki menatapku seperti itu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Kamu datang di saat yang tepat," jawab Ino-san sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku sempat deg-degan saat melihat laki-laki itu menyentuh bahu Hinata."

Kulihat Ino-san nyengir dan dengan nada menggoda dia bertanya, "Hoo, jadi kau datang untuk menyelamatkannya, bukan kami kan?"

Aku mampu merasakan pipi dan kupingku memanas. Tidak, bahkan udara sekitar terasa panas bagiku. Naruto-kun sempat melongo namun dia tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Maksudku, yang pertama kali kulihat waktu itu ya, Hinata. Apalagi sepertinya dia jengah diganggu seperti itu dan kulihat kau tidak becus mengusir lelaki itu. Makanya aku datang untuk mengusirnya."

Kata-kata Naruto-kun setelah itu tidak kudengar lagi. Hatiku menciut karena mendengar alasan Naruto-kun. Tapi seharusnya aku tak boleh begini. Dia sudah menolongku, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Dan aku bersyukur dia benar-benar datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto-kun sekali lagi sambil menatapku. Aku menengadah dan memaksakan senyum.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun." Lalu senyumnya mengembang kembali.

***

Tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan lagi akan diadakan ujian kenaikan kelas. Ya, sebentar lagi akan ada ujian menyiksa otak yang akan menentukan naik tidaknya ke kelas 2. Aku berusaha semampuku untuk benar-benar menyerap pelajaran selama ini. Untung saja ada Sakura-san dan Ino-san yang membantuku untuk belajar menghapal. Terkadang kami menghapal pelajaran sampai batas maksimal kami.

Hari ini, aku merasa sangat pusing karena otakku benar-benar dipakai untuk menghapal. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang atau aku bisa pingsan kapan saja. Sakura-san mendapat tugas piket dan Ino-san akan pergi ke rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Aku bisa bolos dari tugas menyebalkan ini," paksa Sakura-san yang masih memegang sapu. "Kau lebih penting daripada memikirkan apakah masih ada debu di lantai atau tidak."

"Aku yakin tidak apa-apa kalau pulang sendiri," kataku sambil benar-benar meyakinkannya. "Tugasmu di sini juga bisa berakibat fatal pada poin pelanggaranmu yang menumpuk."

Sakura-san merasa tersadar oleh kata-kataku tapi tetap saja dia masih dilema. "Ya, tapi―"

"Aku yakin tak apa-apa. Jaa, Sakura-san." Aku cepat-cepat berlari sebelum Sakura-san mampu menghentikanku. Yah, lebih baik aku tidak membuat Sakura-san terlalu khawatir. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Aku kembali ke kelas karena aku baru ingat kalau buku bahasa inggrisku tertinggal di meja. Ujian kenaikan yang diadakan tiga bulan lagi benar-benar memaksaku untuk menjejal otakku yang sempit ini dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang―astaga! Kau tidak akan mampu membayangkan berapa banyak halaman yang harus kubaca.

Aku tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di kelas ketika aku melihat Hinata tersenyum pada seseorang di balik pintu kelas lalu berlari menjauh. Ya, Hinata. Aku tau, aku sering menggoda Sakura seakan-akan terdengar bahwa aku menyukainya, hanya saja Sakura memang menarik untuk digoda karena emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Yang kusukai sebenarnya adalah Hinata. Eh, entahlah. Mungkin karena dia sangat manis apalagi saat tersenyum.

"Ah, Naruto! Sedang apa kau di situ?" Suara Sakura berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera menautkan senyumanku yang biasanya hanya kuberikan pada Sakura. Senyuman ini kuberi nama 'Senyuman Berbuah Jotosan'.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya sangar. Aku sudah terbiasa oleh nadanya yang kasar itu.

"Mengambil buku bahasa inggrisku yang tertinggal."

"Oh, memang ada buku tertinggal di situ. Mungkin itu memang punyamu," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk sesuatu ke dalam kelas. Aku segera berjalan memasuki kelas dan mengambil buku yang memang berada di mejaku. Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Makasih, Sakura-chan!"

"Mm," jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, karena Sakura berwajah khawatir dan nampak berpikir sekarang. Yah, ini memang bukan urusanku tapi aku tetap ingin tau kenapa dia berwajah seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja―Naruto, kau pulang lewat jalan yang sama dengan Hinata, kan?"

"Ya, memang."

"Kau mau menyusulnya, kan? Dia sedang sakit, aku takut dia tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan," jelas Sakura. Ya, aku memang mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hinata sakit? Uh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir tenang saat tau kalau gadis paling sembrono yang kutau jalan sendirian di saat dirinya sakit.

"Baiklah, toh aku pulang di jalan yang sama dengannya," jawabku lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Ya, menyusul Hinata lebih penting daripada mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sakura sekarang.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa pulang sendirian. Aku sangat takut jika berjalan di jalanan yang cukup sepi seperti ini. Aku hanya menunduk ke bawah dan tidak berani menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku benar-benar harus pulang! Seharusnya aku menerima tawaran Sakura-san yang bersedia untuk menemaniku tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau dia diskors sehingga aku harus sendirian di kelas lagi.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menengadah dan melihat sekumpulan lelaki yang sedang berkumpul di persimpangan. Aku mengutuk diriku yang tanpa sadar berjalan melewati jalan terkutuk ini. Maka aku segera membalikkan badan sebelum bertemu persimpangan itu.

"Hei, tunggu!" Aku merasa lebih pusing saat salah satu dari gerombolan itu berteriak. Aku tidak yakin tapi aku merasa mereka berteriak padaku maka aku mempercepat langkahku.

"Hei, hei! Mau ke mana, manis?" Aku sudah tidak berjalan tapi berlari. Aku benar-benar ketakutan sampai-sampai tidak berpikir kalau mereka pasti bisa mengejarku. Seseorang berhasil menggapai pundakku lalu menarikku. Aku berteriak kaget dan langsung mencari pegangan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Oh, ternyata gadis ini," ujar salah satu dari mereka. Suaranya terdengar familiar namun dengan otakku yang sekarang tak bisa mengingat suara itu.

"Dia temanmu, Shinji?"

"Tidak. Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab salah satu yang berambut gondrong. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku. "Ke mana temanmu yang berambut pirang itu?"

"Si-siapa kamu?" tanyaku gemetar. Tapi saat lelaki itu mendesah, aku jadi ingat siap dia. Laki-laki yang mencegatku dan Ino-san kemarin.

"Kau tidak ingat siapa aku? Aku benar-benar sakit hati." Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya menghindarkan pandangan dari mereka dan perlahan berjalan mundur. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika kepalaku terasa seperti menekanku. Aku hanya bisa berharap bisa keluar dari situasi ini dengan aman. Yah, setidaknya aku pulang dalam keadaan sehat dan tidak menangis ketakutan. Tapi sepertinya para lelaki itu menginginkan hal lain dari yang aku inginkan. Salah satu dari mereka menarik lenganku dan memojokkanku di dinding. Aku dapat merasakan perih di punggungku dan tawa anak berandalan itu.

"Sepertinya pacarmu ini mau pergi, Shinji. Kita kan, mau main sebentar, manis!" ujar salah satu anak berandal itu. Yang lain ikut menimpali dengan kata-kata seperti 'ya' atau apalah. Aku menggunakan tanganku untuk membuat jarak antara aku dan laki-laki itu.

"Maaf, tapi tolong jangan ganggu aku." Ya, hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu kuucapkan. Kepalaku sudah penat dan mataku terasa panas. Tapi respon dari mereka hanya tertawa.

"Manis kan? Benar-benar manis!" ujar laki-laki-yang-pernah-menggangguku sambil mendekat. Semula kukira dia juga akan mengejekku namun tanpa peringatan, dia mencengkram pinggangku dan menarikku. Aku refleks mundur namun usahaku jadi sia-sia karena dia menarikku lebih kencang. Aku berteriak kaget dan sepertinya dia senang dengan reaksiku.

"Tenang saja. Hanya hari ini lalu kau boleh pulang," kata laki-laki itu sambil memegang pipiku. Aku pernah mendengar cerita Ino-san tentang seorang gadis yang diculik tiga pemuda tidak dikenal lalu disiksa selama 44 hari dengan kejam. Cerita diakhiri dengan penguburan sadis si gadis oleh ketiga pemuda itu setelah kematiannya(*). Dan sekarang aku merasa aku akan menemui nasib yang sama. Karena membayangkan rasa takut yang dialami gadis itu, air mataku membanjir keluar.

Tidak lama terdengar erangan dari salah satu berandal itu. Aku membuka mata saat dua dari mereka limbung ke tanah. Aku yakin kalau aku melihat pipi mereka agak memerah dan ada sedikit bercak darah pada kemeja mereka. Aku mendongak dan melihat seseorang berambut pirang tengah mengepalkan tangan.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!"

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Ya, kata-kata itu yang pantas untuk mereka. Malah menurutku itu masih lebih sopan. Seharusnya aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Aku benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Hinata di perjalanan menuju ke tempat ini. Apalagi aku merasa mataku berkunang ketika aku melihat Hinata menangis. Ya, dia menangis! Aku sangat terlambat, bukan?

"Siapa kau, bocah?" teriak laki-laki yang sedang menahan Hinata. Aku menargetkannya dalam hati, dia harus dihajar lebih sadis di antara yang lain. Beberapa dari mereka terbakar amarahnya karena kedua teman mereka kupukuli hingga pingsan. Yah, salah mereka karena sama sekali tidak bisa berkelahi.

Aku segera menghindar ketika orang itu melancarkan tinju. Saat tangannya terulur, aku menggapainya untuk menariknya lalu mendorongnnya hingga dia jatuh menubruk tembok. Aku sempat lupa sesaat kalau masih ada satu orang lagi yang menyerangku. Dia berhasil mengenai rahangku sehingga aku terdorong ke belakang.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Teriakan Hinata membuatku membuka mata dengan cepat dan mampu menghindari serangan beruntun laki-laki itu. Aku malah bisa balas menendangnya dan tersenyum senang akan tindakanku tadi.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat seseorang di belakangku yang mengayunkan tongkat baseball ke arahku. Meski aku sempat menghindar namun tongkat itu mengenai tepa bahuku sehingga aku berteriak kesakitan dan berusaha menahan tubuhku yang jatuh.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata. Namun aku tidak mendengar suaranya lagi karena mulutnya dibekap oleh laki-laki itu. Aku mencoba berdiri namun yang kudapat adalah tendangan dari arah yang sama sekali tidak aku ketahui. Aku seperti orang buta yang berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu untuk disentuh―bedanya, aku mencari sesuatu untuk ditinju. Tapi yang terakhir dapat kulihat adalah kilatan cahaya lalu teriakan Hinata lagi.

* * *

"Apa dia mati?" tanya salah satu laki-laki yang menahan Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu menatap Naruto yang terbaring tak bergerak di sana. Air matanya benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti. Dia tidak mempedulikan bahwa ada suara-suara orang jauh di sana, makin lama makin mendekat.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya gara-gara keributan tadi, akan banyak warga yang ke sini."

"Cih, ya sudahlah! Kita tinggalkan saja tempat ini!" Mereka pun berlari meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang entah pingsan entah sadar, Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata mendekati Naruto lalu berjongkok dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?" Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Dia terlihat seperti tertidur. Pikiran negatif mulai mendatangi Hinata. Air mata Hinata makin deras saat mata Naruto sama sekali tidak berkedip maupun berdenyut.

Meskipun sudah banyak orang yang datang dan mendekati Hinata, menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Hinata tetap melanjutkan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. Air matanya jatuh makin deras.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang di dekat Hinata. Hinata menoleh dengan cepat ke arah orang yang bicara tadi.

"Dia luka parah! Kumohon tolong dia!"

"Tapi, kenapa dia senyum-senyum?" Mata Hinata membulat dan langsung menatap bocah rambut pirang yang sekarang sedang senyum-senyum. Mata biru Naruto yang agak sendu itu bertemu dengan mata berwarna lilac.

"Hai," sapanya. "Aku tidak bisa berdiri sekarang, maaf." Lalu sedetik kemudian, giliran Hinata yang tidak bisa berdiri. Dia pingsan dengan muka merah padam.

***

Dua hari setelahnya Naruto sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Dia memang cepat sekali sembuh. Setelah insiden itu, Hinata jadi makin merah jika bertatapan dengan Naruto. Neji tau penyebabnya dan sempat membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri karena terus-terusan dipelototi sepupu dari gadis berambut hitam itu.

Naruto ingin sekali mengajak Hinata ngobrol hari ini namun karena Hinata terus-terusan menghindar, dia jadi merasa bersalah juga. Salahnya juga menyalahgunakan kekhawatiran seorang gadis pemalu. Tapi nasib berkata lain.

Hari itu Naruto mendapat giliran piket. Saat sedang menyapu, matanya menangkap benda di meja Hinata. Dan benar saja, Hinata datang ke kelas itu sambil terengah-engah. Dia terkejut melihat Naruto yang berada di dalam kelas.

"Ng, eh―permisi, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata yang langsung mundur dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Naruto menahan tawanya melihat Hinata melakukan hal itu.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan ke sini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada riang yang berhasil membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Anu, bukuku tertinggal."

"Ooh, yang itu? Tenang saja, bukumu masih di mejamu kok! Silakan ambil." Hinata dengan malu-malu masuk ke dalam kelas lalu berjalan perlahan menuju mejanya. Naruto memperhatikan setiap langkah yang diambil Hinata. Dia juga berusaha menahan diri melihat tingkah Hinata yang lucu dan anggun itu.

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Hinata berdiri. Ketika Hinata sadar Naruto berjalan mendekat, dia terlihat panik dan pipinya makin memerah.

"Lain kali jangan sampai lupa," kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Dia inisiatif duduk di salah satu meja. Hinata hanya diam lalu dia tersenyum. Senyum yang manis sekali―dengan _blushing_ di pipinya. Naruto juga terbius senyumannya lalu berkata, "Kau tau? Kamu manis kalau tersenyum―kumohon jangan pingsan!"

Mendengar itu, Hinata makin terlihat seperti tomat (atau kepiting rebus?) dan berusaha untuk tidak pingsan. Dia merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di lehernya. Apakah hari ini suhu makin naik? Karena Hinata merasakannya saat ini.

Jeda antara Naruto dan Hinata. Masing-masing bingung akan mengatakan apa.

"Ng, anu," akhirnya Hinata angkat bicara, "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Naruto memberanikan diri menatap gadis di depannya yang sedang memilin-milin jarinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih sudah datang saat itu. Aku benar-benar takut ketika para laki-laki itu―eh, menggangguku. Andai saja aku bisa tau bagaimana caranya berterima kasih pada Naruto-kun―"

"Ada!" sahut Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata refleks mengangkat kepalanya penasaran.

"Eh?"

Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata lalu dia menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya.

"Satu, kalau aku menyapamu, kau harus membalasnya." Hinata hanya cengo mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Dua, kalau aku memulai bahan obrolan, maka kau harus menemaniku mengobrol. Tiga, kalau aku tersenyum padamu, jangan menunduk dong! Tersenyum juga padaku, oke?"

Jantung Hinata benar-benar jumpalitan. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara Naruto. Pandangannya juga mulai kabur. Duh, dia akan pingsan! Dia akan pingsan!

***

"Sst! Ini bagian serunya!"

Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Ino sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok depan kelas. Sebelumnya, Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan bersama saat dia melihat Naruto dan Hinata berduaan di kelas lewat jendela. Mereka berdua akhirnya menguping dan aksinya ketauan oleh Kiba, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Awalnya hanya Kiba dan Sasuke (penasaran kalau Naruto benar-benar akan menembak cewek) saja yang ikut mengintip. Shikamaru bilang hal yang dilakukan mereka itu bodoh dan tak berguna. Tapi akhirnya dia ikut-ikutan juga.

"Kita bilang saja kejadian ini pada Neji-senpai! Dia pasti senang mendengar berita ini," ujar Ino dengan ide 'brilliant'nya. Sakura mendesah dramatis mendengar kata-kata temannya itu.

"Kau bodoh ya? Naruto pasti dicincang habis oleh Neji! Apalagi setelah insiden Hinata pingsan. Ah, tapi seru juga kalau dikasih tau!" kata Kiba. Sakura merengut mendengar pembicaraan dua orang tidak berperasaan itu. Akhirnya mereka kembali khusyu melihat kejadian di balik jendela.

"Astaga! Aku mau pulang saja. Di sini membosankan," kata Shikamaru. Dia melangkah agak menjauh dari tempat pengintaian itu.

"Ya ya ya, hati-hati di jalan, Shikamaru," kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela. Shikamaru melengos lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Belum jauh dia melangkah, sayup-sayup dia dapat mendengar suara Naruto di dalam kelas.

"Tiga, kalau aku tersenyum padamu, jangan menunduk dong! Tersenyum juga padaku, oke?"

Spontan semua yang mengintip langsung bergumam 'oooh!' (kecuali Sasuke) dan membuat Shikamaru kembali untuk mengintip.

"Ada apa? Penasaran?" goda Sasuke tanpa menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru mendelik kesal dengan pipi yang berubah pink.

"Berisik!"

"SSSSTTT!" Shikamaru mendapat protes dari Kiba, Sakura dan Ino. Shikamaru langsung mengguma tak jelas karena kesal. Mereka lalu melihat Naruto agak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk lalu dia kembali berkata.

"Soalnya, aku senang melihat Hinata-chan tersenyum!"

BRUK!

Mereka berlima plus Naruto terperangah namun Naruto langsung tersadar dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata yang terkulai di lantai.

"Hi-Hinata-chan! Aduh, kok kamu pingsan lagi sih?!" pinta Naruto panik. "Aku bisa dimarahi sepupumu lagi nih!"

Sakura dkk masih terperangah sampai akhirnya Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Lebih baik kita nggak usah ngomong ke Neji," gumam Shikamaru. Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju lalu pergi dari tempat itu dalam diam.

Tidak ada yang tau tentang kejadian itu kecuali Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino dan Kiba―terutama Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto masih takut ketemu Neji sampai Neji bingung sendiri. Apa Naruto menjauhinya karena dia phobia sama sepupu gebetannya?

* * *

**hikarimaungomong :**

_**hikari belum bisa mengapdet chap berikutnya karena hikari kebingungan nulis adegan balapannya. untung punya adek cowok yang ngerti soal begituan, jadi ga usah nyari di internet deh~~ (tapi tetep bingung nulisnya). tapi hikari seneng nyelesaiin side story ini karena menurut hikari chap ini manis banget.**_  
_**oh ya, apa kalian tau cerita yang ditandai (*)? hikari pernah baca cerita tentang junko furuta. kasihan sekali wanita itu, hikari bacanya miris banget.**_

_**nah makasih udah mau baca fic ini! hikari harap habis baca langsung klik bubble di bawah buat review. hehe. karena itu apresiasi dari para reader.**_  
_**sankyu~~~**_


End file.
